Tudo por um livro
by Luis Duduardo
Summary: Gina precisa do exemplar de Draco a qualquer custo. O que isso pode resultar? [dedicada a Gisele Weasley]
1. Livro de Poções

Tudo por um livro.

**Gênero:** Romance.

**Shipper:** Draco/Gina.

**Resumo:** Gina não pode ficar de recuperação nos exames de Poções, claro, tudo a troco de um trabalho sugerido por Snape, mas ela não sabia que o único livro da biblioteca que a ajudaria, estava nas mãos de seu pior inimigo, Draco Malfoy. E ela faria tudo para conquistá-lo, ops! Quero dizer, tudo para conquistar o livro.

- Dedicada a Gisele Weasley, uma das minhas melhores amigas.

**Capítulo 01.**

- Legal, começando pela aula daquela "cebolão", logo depois teremos uma deliciosa aula com o "sebosão" e toda a turma da Sonserina – reclamou Rony comendo mingau no café da manhã refletindo sobre como seria o seu dia, bom, esclarecendo: cebolão era o novo apelido de Sibila agora que tinha dado um trato no visual (o que os alunos julgaram estar comemorando adiantadamente a festa do dia das Bruxas).

- Não reclame, Rony – disse Hermione tomando chá de manhã, estava com uma baita de uma enxaqueca e cólicas – Eu estou "naqueles dias" e nem por isso estou reclamando em estudar.

Gina entrou pulando com um pé só no Salão Principal, tinha as vestes amarrotadas, e segurava o material com a mão esquerda, já a direita estava ocupada em calçar as sapatilhas, passava o dedo pelo calcanhar e quando finalmente elas se firmaram em seus pés, a garota andou até a mesa da Grifinória, mas não parou para se sentar.

- Qual é o motivo de tanta pressa, irmãzinha?

- Bom dia pra você também – ela suspirou - Não é nada, tenho que chegar mais rápido à sala para poder ouvir os conselhos de Snape.

- Ué, como assim? Ganhou alguma detenção? – perguntou Hermione deixando o Profeta Diário de lado.

- Vou ganhar uma detenção da mamãe se minhas notas não aumentarem urgentemente – reclamou a garota metendo a mão na bandeja de biscoitos – Eu preciso chegar logo, o negócio parece que é sério.

- Que aulas tem hoje? – perguntou Rony entediado.

- Primeiro Poções, depois Sibila.

- Parece que inverteram nosso horário – reclamou Rony de novo deitando a cabeça de tédio na mesa – Pensei em trocar de corpo com você, mas está na mesma merda!

- Certo – disse Gina mordiscando de leve um biscoito – Eu tenho mesmo que ir...

- Ah, se precisar de ajudar, eu posso tentar fazer alguma coisa – quis ajudar Hermione encolhendo os ombros – Sou boa em poções.

- Ótimo, obrigada, mas acredito que Snape vai dar um jeito de me complicar em uma enrascada ainda pior, sabe, é o tipo de coisa que ele adora fazer, você sabe... – Gina acenou discretamente para Harry que conversava com Simas sobre as colocações no Quadribol, ele respondeu, e a garota continuou a seguir com os livros nas mãos.

Gina atravessou as masmorras como um raio, chegou na sala de Snape que já estava com a porta aberta, entrou sem pedir licença e deparou com a cara depravada de ódio do professor, sentiu o ar pesado e o seu humor começou a declinar à medida que era encarada com ódio no olhar.

- Está atrasada!

- Desculpe-me, tive imprevistos – disse abaixando a cabeça em direção aos pés, deixando à mochila na primeira carteira, o professor fingiu não dar ouvidos, anotou alguma coisa em um pergaminho e começou a resmungar.

- Deplorável, deplorável, Srta. Weasley, imagino que queira passar o resto de sua vida limpando banheiros com esse tipo de nota na minha matéria!

- Desculpe-me, senhor professor, tive muitas preocupações ultimamente, você sabe, o Harry divide todos os seus problemas comigo, e eu tenho ajudado ele a...

Ele parou de escrever apenas para encarar a jovem ruiva por cima de sua pena e soltar um olhar de reprovação.

- Conhece o ditado "Cada um com seus problemas"?

- Sim, senhor professor, mas é que... O senhor sabe!

- Não, não entendo, apenas sei que se suas notas continuarem tão baixas você irá reprovar! – ele terminou de escrever alguma coisa no pergaminho e estendeu na direção da garota, empurrando com os dois dedos.

Gina desceu os olhos para a escrivaninha do professor e pegou o papel na mesa, forçando um sorriso de agradecimento ao mesmo tempo mostrando arrependida por algo que fizera certo.

- Obrigada professor, obrigada mesmo, e pode ter certeza que eu farei de tudo para recuperar as minhas notas.

- Certo! – devolveu seco – É melhor chegar cedo na biblioteca, só temos um exemplar desse livro nesta escola.

- Okay, e-eu vou lá correndo, e volto assim que bater o sinal – explicou a garota apontando com o polegar para a porta indicando que queria ir a biblioteca, mas o professor não se manifestou em nada, apenas encarou a garota com o seu olhar medonho – Ótimo, então é isso mesmo, até mais!

Gina agarrou a alça da mochila e não teve tempo de colocar nos ombros, partiu correndo às escadarias em direção à biblioteca, precisava ser rápida, tinha apenas cinco minutos para tudo isso.

Saiu correndo como uma bala pelos corredores, esbarrou em diversas pessoas mas como já esperava por isso, segurava a mochila com firmeza, isso foi até o quarto andar, onde se enroscou em alguma coisa, ela com a mão toda firme, sentiu um leve puxão nos braços e foi de costas para o chão, quase batendo a cabeça.

- Ai! – gemeu sentiu a visão dar uma escurecida – O que foi... – antes que terminasse de pergunta, foi dada uma resposta óbvia, ela puxava a mochila e alguém também a puxava, e esse alguém, era ninguém menos do que uma pessoa que tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, os cabelos loiros e lisos deslizando levemente pela face, com seus olhinhos cinzas brilhando em maldade – Droga! – xingou ao ver Draco se curvando na sua direção.

- Machucou, mascotinha? – Crabbe e Goyle caíram na gargalhada.

Gina sentou para se levantar, nesse meio tempo, Pansy atirou um sicle em sua direção.

- Toma, acredito que isso vai ajudar nas despesas do seu barraco...

- Vão se foder, os dois! – reclamou soltando a alça da mochila para poder se levantar, Draco abriu a mão, soltando a mochila, ouvindo um barulho de CRAC! Provavelmente todos os seus tinteiros tinham partido com a queda. Aquilo já era demais para todo o seu auto-controle.

- IDIOTA! RIDÍCULO! – Gina antes de pegar a mochila de volta meteu o chute no meio das pernas do garoto, fazendo sua expressão de riso mudar bruscamente, e antes que estava curvado rindo, agora estava mais curvado ainda, só que com as duas mãos em seu órgão genital, cerrando os dentes, gemendo de dor.

- Hey, Coelha Sarnenta! – reclamou Pansy indo na direção de Gina com as "garras" afiadas.

- Não encosta em mim! – Gina sabia que não adiantaria ficar xingando ou lutando contra todos eles, eram quatro contra simplesmente ela. Não era nada frágil, e todos tinham consciência disso, mas não era nada somando à força brutal de Crabbe e Goyle. A ruivinha agarrou a mochila do chão e com uma meia volta, acertou-a na cabeça de Pansy, a morena ficou sonsa e cambaleou para o lado, tropeçando em Draco, caindo de bunda no chão, Crabbe e Goyle recuaram escondendo as mãos nos bolsos. Gina deu um sorriso, estava se sentindo como uma "Power Ranger".

- S-s-sua... v-a-a-g-aba! – xingou ele encolhido.

- Bom, se não se importam, eu preciso ir agora, diferente de vocês, tenho mais o que fazer, good bye! – acenou Gina evitando dar um sorrisinho de vitória e partiu para a biblioteca limpando as vestes com as mãos.

Ela voltou a correr porque o seu tempo era precioso. Passou pela porta redonda da biblioteca e à direita Madame Pince já estava fazendo algumas anotações, enquanto a biblioteca estava um pouco vazia.

- Madame Pince... – arfou a garota colocando as duas mãos em cima do balcão – E-eu p-preciso de um livro!

- Certo, especifique-o!

Gina chegou mais perto, não queria que seus amigos soubessem que ela estava precisando tanto de ajuda assim em Poções.

- Guia de Poções Variadas para o Nível 02, de Cassandra Kelvin – sibilou a garota em voz baixa.

- Nível 02? – gritou Madame Pince assustada.

- Shi! – corou Gina de leve e fez um gesto com as mãos – Sim, é isso mesmo!

- Nossa! Você deve ser péssima em poções, não? – perguntou Madame Pince de enxerida.

Gina achou melhor não responder, quando mais rápido a mulher fosse, melhor seria porque sabia que nesse exato momento estava perdendo os dois primeiros (inúteis) minutos de aula que lhe renderiam bons menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

Madame Pince mexia em alguns pergaminhos bem organizados em uma gaveta, Gina batia o pé infinitas vezes no chão, indicando que estava impaciente.

- Ótimo, eu estou sem tempo, sabe...

- Ah, sinto muito, Srta. Weasley – falou a mulher lendo um pergaminho e vindo na sua direção – Mas o livro está emprestado e como só temos um exemplar...

- Ah não! – Gina deixou um palavrão escapar que fez Madame Pince descontar 1 ponto da Grifinória – Ok, sorry, me desculpe! E-eu só não quero repetir de ano, e-eu não posso repetir!

- Ah, tudo bem, se quiser falar com a pessoa que pegou o livro emprestado, diretamente...

- Okay, okay, vai rápido que eu estou sem tempo – falou a garota curta e grossa.

- Bom, o livro será devolvido no dia 31 de outubro, até lá, você pode entrar em um acordo com Draco Malfoy.

- O que? – perguntou Gina histérica sentindo que ia devolver o café da manhã na cara da bibliotecária, o que seria muito bem merecido pelo grau de inxiridez da mulher.

**N/A:** Continua.

Dedicatória: à Gisele Weasley minha amiguxa fofuxa, eu não sei o que dizer nessas horas, porque nunca fiz uma fanfic pra ninguém, é um presentinho, bom, só sei que amo ela e isso é tudo, te amo fofoletes, thanks por tudo...


	2. Talvez

**Capítulo 2**

- Ora essa! Era só o que me faltava – falava Gina sozinha, contando nos dedos o número de problemas que tinha – Primeiro, estou quase de recuperação em Poções – e ergueu um dedo – E segundo, porque o Malfoy está com o exemplar, justo, o "exemplar" que estou precisando - ela ergueu mais quatro dedos, somando ao total, cinco – Ou seja, cinco problemas! Minha vida está definitivamente linda, somando em conta também, o fato de estar cinco minutos atrasada para a aula de Poções, Snape vai me matar! – falou abrindo a porta das masmorras, e não deu outra.

A sala inteira parou de fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo, paralisados, rebatiam o olhar de Snape para Gina, todos engolindo em seco. Snape com as mãos encaixadas na barriga, desceu às escadinhas na direção da garota, que estava muito sem graça por ser recepcionada com um silêncio tão profundo.

- Ah! Oh professor, eu sinto muito... – falou com cara de bobona, tentando mostrar piedade.

- Quinze pontos para a Grifinória e se não sentar, serão mais trinta!

"Como se fosse novidade ele tirar tinta prontos da Grifinória" reclamou em silêncio.

Gina abaixou o olhar para os sapatos sentindo que o ar estava denso, os alunos da Grifinória provavelmente queriam acabar com a sua raça, e ela não esperou para ver qual seria a reação do professor se continuasse parada à porta, tratou de se sentar mesmo que fosse ao redor de Luna que estava assustadoramente normal com sua maquilagem de "mamãe, eu sou uma bisca de primeira", ops, ela não tinha mãe, mancada zoar dos mortos, shut up, Gina! Continuando...

- Olá, por que atrasou? – perguntou avoada.

- Problemas! – falou Gina colocando a mochila na carteira.

- Qual categoria? – perguntou Luna sem tirar aquela expressão de competição "olha, meu olhos são iguais aos do Dobby" da lousa, copiando as anotações num pergaminho.

- Espero que exista uma categoria acima da "pior de todas".

- Talvez...

- Talvez o que?

- Talvez exista!

- Como assim, talvez exista? Você não vai oferece ajuda?

- Talvez. Por que? – perguntou com sua expressão habitual de "O problema não é meu"!

- Olha, escuta... Para de falar "Talvez" porque está me irritando, é sério!

- Okay... – continuou a garota mordendo o lábio e voltando a mergulhar a pena no tinteiro – Agora se eu fosse você, talvez, ops! Eu copiava a matéria...

- Ah, boa idéia, não quero perder mais pontos... – comentou a garota revirando a mochila e então ao olhar, viu todos os livros sujos de tinta por culpa de Draco – Droga! O Malfoy estragou meus livros...

- Pode pegar emprestado – comentou Luna indicando a mochila com a cabeça, sacudindo os ombros – Talvez, quem sabe...

- Certo... Meu dia começou bem, já... – disse dando uma espiada em básica em Luna, sentiu dois pomos de ouro, ou melhor, dois "balaços" azuis olhando em sua direção, tomou um susto mas se recompôs quando decidiu que já era hora de começar a copiar.

Enquanto Gina copiava, arranjou um meio de prestar atenção à matéria, assim, talvez, fosse um pouco melhor nas provas e conseguisse sobressair sem o maldito livro da biblioteca, mas, ela não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça, e... Enfim, terminou a aula sem perder mais nenhum ponto, porém, não conseguiu absorver nada, exceto ainda mais ódio de si mesma, da sua queridíssima amiga (que amiga! Sexy ainda por cima!) Luna, do maldito livro, e principalmente do maldito professor de Poções que insinuara que ela ia decorar aquele livro para melhorar na matéria.

Ela achou melhor almoçar e desligar isso um pouco da cabeça, ficaria aliviada pelo menos por alguns minutos ao lado de seus amigos, logo teria aula da Sibila onde ia relaxar e tentar ser criativa com suas catástrofes, já que nas últimas aulas tinham esgotado todas suas idéias, inclusive, de morrer esfaqueada por uma veela, dançando "segura o Tcham!" no topo da Cabana de Hagrid.

- Ah, Hermione!

- Eae, conseguiu a tal nota que precisava?

- Você não sabe da maior! – cochichou arrasada.

- Eu sei! – gritou Rony – A MENOR MORREU! HAHAHAHA! Não é engraçado? – perguntou rindo, mas parou assim que olhou a cara de peixe morto dos amigos em volta – Tá, vai, vocês não entenderam o motivo da graça!

- Pois não, diga! – continuou Hermione como se não tivesse sido interrompida, chacoalhando os ombros, preocupada.

- Snape vai me fazer uma prova sobre um livro, cujo exemplar está com o "dito cujo" do Malfoy – falou baixinho só para a amiga, assim não seria obrigada a ouvir piadinhas estúpidas do irmão.

Hermione parou com o garfo em direção à boca, no ar, e ficou perplexa.

- E... E o que você pretende fazer?

- É... Claro... Se você puder ajudar... E...

- Tudo bem! Nós vamos conseguir tirar o livro das mãos de Malfoy! – cortou Hermione depressa – Nem que Moody nos ajude nessa missão!

"Droga!" Gina não estava planejando isso, ia pedir uma ajuda extra à Hermione (referente a sua inteligência, e não como uma forma de roubar o livro das mãos do garoto), mas pelo visto ela estava jogando indiretas – bem diretas – de que não ia ajudar em nada, e sim, era mais fácil arrancar os livros da mãos de Draco mesmo.

- Okay – bufou Gina espetando várias batatas-fritas de raiva, lançando um olhar rápido na direção da mesa da Sonserina, e como se Malfoy já soubesse do assunto, devolveu o olhar malicioso, os olhinhos brilhando – Eu vou conseguir o livro... Ah se vou...


	3. Trancados

**Capítulo 03**

- Ah, Gina, você já pensou em alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione quando as duas estavam mais para trás enquanto os garotos estavam à frente trocando táticas de quadribol.

- Na verdade, não! – ela não conseguia pensar em nada que a ajudasse para conquistar o livro, ela sentia que precisava ser rápido, pois quanto mais rápido, melhor, mas a ansiedade também atrapalhava seus mirabolantes planos – Não seria capaz de usar a Poção Polissuco e invadir o dormitório de ninguém!

- Você pensou nisso? – perguntou Hermione assustada agarrada aos livros.

- Ué? No desespero a gente pensa em tudo...

Hermione corou de leve.

- Tá, okay, eu também já pensei em _pegar_ alguma_ coisa_ de alguém.

Gina olhou pelo canto do olho, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Taradinha! – e deu um tapa de leve no ombro da amiga. Hermione corou ainda mais.

- Okay, sem comentários sobre os meus pensamentos eróticos! – riu de leve, elas chegaram no pé da escada – Bom, nós vamos descer, e você subir, nos vemos mais tarde.

- Podexa, até lá vamos pensar em alguma coisa, certo?

Hermione deu uma piscadinha para a amiga que subia as escadas e cada uma foi para um lado, Gina chegou particularmente cedo na sala da professora Sibila, e como sempre, estava quente e fedia aquela mistura fedorenta dos cheiros de incensos.

Disputando um lugar no fundo com a turma da Corvinal, Gina chegou até uma de suas cadeiras prediletas, bem no fundo, em um lugar insuportavelmente quente, porém, escondido, precisava ficar sozinha, pensar em alguma coisa.

"Céus, o que eu faço para conseguir aquele livro?" pensava toda hora olhando em volta da sala, seus olhos ficaram na janela "Não vou jogar o Malfoy pela janela", desceram para a lareira "E muito menos queimá-lo, não sou uma assassina!", e pousaram sobre um casal da Grifinória que trocavam um par de carícias e falavam bem baixinho pertos um do outro "Eca! Tudo, menos isso com aquele maldito loiro!".

- Boa tarde turma! – cumprimentou a professora apática entrando na sala carregando um pedaço de pano colorido.

- Boa tarde – repetiram poucos, ainda os que fizeram foram de modo monótono.

Após muito falatório e uma explicação idiota sobre um pano colorido que se você amarrasse na cabeça, poderia ver possíveis flashs sobre o seu futuro, claro, para isso precisaria de um tipo de interpretação.

- VOCÊ! – apontou assustadoramente na direção de Gina, com o dedo socado no meio dos seus olhos, isso a assustou, e quase caiu para trás.

- Eu, claro!

- Vamos, experimente!

Gina fez uma careta esquisita antes de estar as mãos e amarrar o pano na cabeça como uma bandana. E ela fechou os olhos.

"_Uma serpente. Ham! Ela assustou... Esse basilisco de novo não! Não! Mas não era um basilisco... Era de um fato uma cobra simpática e familiar... Meu Deus, o queria aquilo no meio da escuridão? Oh, um livro voando na minha direção, que objeto feliz!... Água, ué? Eu estou no oceano? Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo? Ham! Que susto! Era apenas dois olhos cinzentos... Oh" _

A professora tirou a bandana de sua cabeça e tinha os olhos arregalados na sua direção, de modo que transmitia muito medo, prova é, que ela tamanho susto que dessa vez chegou a cair da cadeira.

- Como se sente, querida?

- Er... Bem... A senhora não me deixou terminar! – resmungou enraivecida vendo os alunos rindo de seu desastre.

- Conseguiu compreender o que as vozes psicografadas de te falaram?

- Claro, claro! Essas vozes do além não são nada simpáticas! – resmungou respirando fundo, não podia saber o que acontecera exatamente, fora um susto, apenas isso! Sua cabeça doía...

- Quem será o próximo ser escolhido a receber as visões psicografadas? – perguntou a professora girando o pano na direção de alguém da sala.

Gina desejou, naquele instante, mais do que nunca, descobrir o que os tais olhos cinzentos faziam em sua direção, o que significaria aquela serpente rodeando a sua volta? O que era aquele oceano aos seus pés? Era absolutamente um pesadelo horrível!

Terminada a aula, Gina ainda esfregando a cabeça e xingando a professora de todos os nomes possíveis por tê-la feito ficar assim, a ruivinha decidiu que deveria tomar um banho antes de ir para Sala Comunal, talvez isso ajudasse a melhorar. E seria no banheiro dos monitores.

Ao dizer a senha, o quadro abriu, revelando uma porta, passando pela porta, ela entrou saltitante, era muito bom estar ali, sentia-se confortável e tranqüila de todos os problemas que a envolviam em Hogwarts, gostava de passar muito tempo naquele lugar, principalmente quando colocou um ponto final na sua relação com Dino Thomas, após tê-lo pegado em uma festinha particular com alguns amigos e_ amigas_ em Hogsmeade.

A porta se fechou sozinha às costas, com um baque seco, viu a mochila de alguém ali no chão, era uma mochila preta com um chaveiro de uma cobra! Claro, como podia se esquecer? Era a mochila de Draco! Draco Lúcio Malfoy! Qual é? Não sabia se hoje era o seu dia de sorte, ou de completo azar.

Não tardou a ficar parada, abriu a mochila do garoto e começou a fuçar em seus pertences, uma lancheira azul, inútil, tinha muitos livros misturados.

- Como se ele fosse estudioso... – comentou ela baixinha consigo mesma – Eca, preservativos! – disse a garota esticando no ar um pacotinho preto com uma argolinha em destaque por dentro – Se cuida, filhotinha, porque você vai conhecer o interior da Pansy, argh! – disse a menina fazendo cara de nojo para o preservativo – Essa sensação não deve ser nadinha agradável!

Quando estava terminando de fuçar, achou que de fato o seu dia era de azar, porque o livro parecia não estar ali. ("Que droga!").

Achou melhor desistir e ficou de pé para sair, quando notou que o garoto estava presente ali por muito tempo, vendo a garota fuçando em sua mochila, tinha as pernas abertas, e as duas mãos na cintura.

- O que faz aqui, Weasley? Sonhando com um banheiro deste na sua casa?

- Cala boca, Malfoy! – ela passou por ele, determinada a não olhar em seu rosto, não tinha coragem o suficiente para isso.

Draco a tomou pelo braço e falou sublinhando as palavras em seu ouvido, isso lhe causava arrepios.

- O que fazia mexendo nas minhas coisas?

- Nada! – respondeu encarando os pés, e os cabelos ruivos ajudaram a tampar o seu rosto – Eu estava só de passagem... Pensei que fosse a mochila do Harry, queria ver se tinha alguma foto de alguma menina...

- Você sabe muito bem que o Potter não é monitor e nem tem um chaveiro de cobra mesmo sendo ofidioglota! – respondeu apertando seu braço cada vez com mais força.

- Ótimo – respondeu ficando vermelha – Eu estava querendo saber de quem era, satisfeito?

Draco a soltou, mesmo não acreditando muito naquela história. Ela massageou o braço e foi em direção à porta, ainda de cabeça baixa, meteu a mão na maçaneta, e puxou, mas ela não veio. Usou mais força, girou quatro, ou cinco vezes a maçaneta. Mais força. Nada!

- Ah... Não... Era só o que me faltava! – disse ela suspirando.

- A porta não vai se abrir tão cedo – falou Draco vindo em sua direção.

Gina virou em direção ao garoto e só então, pode notar que ele usava um roupão verde escuro, ficava até que bem, suas pernas com pêlos loiros ficavam por baixo da roupa, e mostrava seu peito branquelo.

- Por que não? – perguntou preocupada.

- Porque isso foi um feitiço que programei para quando Pansy entrasse!

- O que? – perguntou assustada, arregalando os olhos.

- Olha, eu não te devo satisfações sobre minha vida sexual, o que realmente importa agora é que infelizmente passaremos a noite inteira nesse banheiro infeliz, com você, sua infeliz!

- O QUE? – perguntou arregalando ainda mais os olhos, histérica – VIU O QUE SEU FEITIÇO IDIOTA ME FEZ ACONTECER? VIU? SEU RETARDADO MENTAL? APOSTO QUE QUERIA FICAR SOZINHO COM AQUELA VACA LAMBIDA DA PARKINSON, E POR ISSO ENFEITIÇOU A PORTA!

- Weasley, não é do meu interesse ficar trancada a noite inteira com a sua presença, muito menos com os seus gritos ridículos. E se quer mesmo saber, eu estava esperando a Pansy sim, nós teríamos uma noite divertida... Se não fosse pela sua desagradável presença!

- Ótimo, eu sinto minha dor de cabeça piorando cada dia mais! – suspirou a ruiva se deixando cair ao lado da mureta da banheira.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Pansy andava cantando pelos corredores, ia encontrar Draco, e passar uma de suas noites deliciosas com ele, mergulhando na banheira, brincando, e depois envolver em seus braços, acordariam no dia seguinte, e o melhor, sem ninguém para atormentá-los, sem medo de ninguém flagrá-los.

- Draquinho, meu draquinho, se prepare! Tenho planos malignos para hoje à noite! – comentou parando em frente ao quadribol – Balaços de caramelo! – disse a senha para o quadro que dava acesso ao banheiro dos monitores, como explicara detalhadamente Draco, na verdade, ela já tinha conhecido o lugar outras vezes, mas por ser banheiro de "gente importante" ele vivia mudando de entrada, outras vezes sendo atrás de estátuas, outras somente por portas, e tudo mais, sempre no mesmo andar, claro.

- Balaços de caramelo! – berrou dando dois socos na porta com força – Droga! Droga! Acho que talvez ele tenha me dado a senha errada! Vou esperá-lo na minha cama, então...

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Era tudo o que me faltava! – reclamou Gina colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha – Meu status está no vermelho! De tudo!

- Weasley, você sempre foi um camarão – comentou Draco irônico, aproveitando que já que estavam ali, trancados, o segredo era aporrinhá-la.

- Dã, e eu não perguntei a sua opinião – devolveu fazendo uma cara de débil – Você não trouxe nenhum tipo de comida? – perguntou irritada – Qual é? Vocês não comem depois de fazerem suas... "Nojeiras"?

- Eu devo ter trazido alguma coisa na mochila – ele agachou e pegou algum tipo de lancheira. Gina deixou uma risadinha escapar.

- Que bizarro! Lancheira, isso é coisa do maternal!

- Não reclame... – disse abrindo com um estalido e mostrou um banquete apetitoso na "maletinha" azul, com muitas frutas.

- Oba! Comida! – falou a ruiva atacando na direção da lancheira.

- Opa! – o loiro puxou a lancheira para o outro lado da garota – Quem disse que eu vou deixar você comer?

- Talvez... – ela parou fingindo pensar com o dedo nos lábios – Que por SUA CULPA, inteiramente, SUA, eu esteja trancada nesse banheiro IMUNDO!

- Você veio porque é enxerida!

- Claro, é uma satisfação ficar ouvindo os seus gemidos e daquela vaca por trás da porta.

- Sabe, Weasley, isso não ajuda a me convencer a te dar um pedaço das minhas frutas!

- Ah, não, Malfoy... Por favor.

Ele subiu na mureta da banheira e estendeu o único braço que segurava a lancheira na direção da água armazenada no recipiente, cheio de espuma.

- Por favor, não faça isso, eu não comi nada a tarde inteira, não almocei direito...

- E se eu... – ele soltou dois dedos e deu uma risadinha.

Isso foi o suficiente para estressar Gina, a comida não era dela, mas por culpa dele, ela estava ali, com fome, dor de cabeça, com um tremendo humor negro, "foda-se ele e sua maldita comida!", com as duas mãos apontadas na direção dele, ela empurrou seu peitoral do garoto em direção à banheira. Raiva. Ela sentia muita raiva.

Draco entrou em desequilibrou, e sim, ele foi em direção à enorme poça de água, mas como a outra mão estava livre, inutilmente esta tentou agarrar alguma coisa para que não caísse, e a única "coisa" que conseguiu agarrar foi Gina Weasley.

---

**N/A: **Lolita, Gi, obrigado pelas reviews, amei mesmo, voltem sempre, please, beijão...


	4. Escapando

**Capítulo 04**

Gina mergulhou de cabeça, ainda que Draco não havia soltado as mãos de sua gravata vermelha, só teve tempo de prender a respiração, fechar os olhos, e seu grito foi abafado pela água e ele não a soltou mesmo depois de mergulharem, quase encostando os pés no fundo da banheira.

- Idiota! – xingou ela desvencilhando-se de suas mãos no fundo da água, e pegando impulso com os pés para voltar à superfície onde voltou a respirar aceleradamente pela boca, Draco apareceu no instante seguinte com os cabelos molhados espalhados por todo o rosto, tampando um pouco de sua visão.

- Ora! – riu Draco de primeira vez – O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro – e depois gargalhou.

- Seu inútil! – xingou ela tentando acertá-lo com um chute, sentindo os pés livres dos sapatos na água, ele continuava rindo até desaparecer embaixo da água.

Ela decidiu que era perigoso continuar ali imponente, naquela posição, dentro de uma banheira cheia de água e dez vezes maior que ela, ainda mais com o seu pior inimigo, um Malfoy, com as duas mãos na borda e com ajuda dos pés, ela saiu ensopada e ficou de pé, olhou por cima do ombro e viu Draco nadando graciosamente por toda a banheira, como se fosse, de fato, um profissional em natação, cortando a banheira às braçadas, nisso, sentiu um súbito arrepio espalhar por todo o seu corpo por culpa de um vento gelado.

- Ele deve ter alguma toalha na mochila – pensou abraçando a si mesma, mas hesitou porque era bem mais divertido ficar na água, bem quentinha do que ali fora... Talvez, pudesse voltar... Nunca! Ela estava ficando louca, isso sim!

- EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI! – disse determinada e foi em direção à porta, esticou o braço, puxou a maçaneta, mas nada, estava mesmo de fato trancada – BOSTA! – gritou socando a porta com murros e chutes.

- Não adianta insistir, Weasley! – avisou esticando o pescoço de dentro da banheira – A não ser que meu relógio esteja errado mas ainda nem sequer chegou meia-noite.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Filch andava pela escuridão arrastando consigo uma gata tão mal-humorada quanto ele, ambos atentos na escuridão, procurando por algum aluno que viesse acanhar em momento errado, provavelmente passeando, e a esperança de matá-lo durante uma detenção ainda não havia acabado.

A gata miou quando ouviu no fundo do corredor um estrondo.

- Miau! – e correu no meio da escuridão indo em direção ao banheiro dos monitores.

- Calma, querida, calma, seja quem for, vai levar uma boa detenção.

Ele caminhou em passos lentos e arrastados com o lampião na altura dos olhos, procurando pro algum sinal de algum aluno.

A gata parou em frente à porta e olhava do lugar, para o dono, alguém estava lá dentro socava a porta com murros.

- Oh... É daí mesmo – ele meteu a mão na maçaneta mas a porta não veio, tentou outra vez e nada – Droga, esses malditos estudantes pensam que podem nos trapacear... Não saia daí minha querida, vou chamar o professor Snape!

Virou as costas e saiu em passos apressados.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Droga! Droga! É sua culpa! Inteiramente sua! – berrou Gina apontando o dedo na cara dele.

- Você veio aqui porque quis – comentou divertido nadando de costas.

Gina cruzou os braços e sentou em um canto, molhada mesmo.

- Eu prometo não falar e nem fazer nada até essa maldita porta arreganhar! – e parecia uma criança mimada.

Draco riu gostoso, nadando.

- Pois bem, faça como quiser – e de repente o seu roupão verde saiu voando pelo ar até cair no chão, ao seu lado, Gina olhou estática.

- Você não está...

- Pelado? – continuou divertido.

- Que nojo! – resmungou colocando a mão na boca para não vomitar quando lembrou que não havia comido nada "decente" desde o almoço.

Draco e Gina continuaram em silêncio pela próxima meia hora, não falaram mais nada, até que ele disse:

- Você poderia fechar os olhos?

Ela sabia muito bem que ele ia sair da banheira.

- Não é bom sinal ficar de olhos fechados na presença de um Malfoy!

- Okay então – ele, nada ofendido e audacioso, apoiou os braços na borda e mostrou seu corpo, Gina gritou antes de virar o rosto para não visualizar ainda mais do que o seu abdômen.

- Credo! – gemeu ela lutando contra os seus impulsos hormonais para não virar o rosto e vê-lo, qual é? Tinha um corpo legal... E ela nunca tinha reparado em outro garoto a não ser os seus irmãos...

"Aconteça o que acontecer, ele é um Malfoy!" lembrou Gina para si mesma.

Draco estendeu o braço do seu lado, e isso foi tudo o que ela pode ver, um braço cheio de pêlos loiros pegando um roupão verde, vestiu e em seguida disse:

- Pode olhar, Weasley, já estou vestido.

- Não, obrigada, não quero correr o risco do mesmo modo!

- Tudo bem, é normal se apaixonarem por mim, não se assuste, Weasley! Você não é a primeira, tampouco será a última!

- Aff...

- Tec! – a porta deu um estralo, e o coração de Gina parou.

Ela arriscou um olhar para a porta que estava arreganhando lentamente e os olhos enormes de uma gata se destacaram na escuridão, não se importava que espécie de pessoa ou animal fosse aquilo, ela queria se livrar daquela situação constrangedora, sem pensar duas vezes...

- Merlin é pai! – agradeceu ela com um salto indo em direção à porta - Adeus Malfoyzinho – acenou discretamente e pulou para o corredor.

Mergulhou na escuridão, saindo do banheiro, ela viu tudo muito escuro, exceto às janelas que iluminavam uma lua fraca, mas estava feliz e agradecida, começou a andar em passos rápidos para voltar à torre da Grifinória, quando escutou o seu nome vindo no fundo.

- Ei, Weasley, espera! – chamou Draco correndo em sua direção, usando as vestes do castelo.

- Eita! Era só o que me faltava – reclamou suspirando e tirando os cabelos da testa.

- O negócio é o seg... – ia dizendo ele apontando o dedo no peito dela.

- CRAQUE! – ouviu-se um barulho vindo da escadaria do segundo andar.

- Ah não! – gemeu Gina arregalando os olhos naquela direção e viu um lampião erguido em sua direção - Não! VEM! – ela puxou Draco pelo braço em direção a um quadro ao lado, e subiram umas escadarias redondas, interminável.

- Acho que despistamos ele – disse aliviada Gina no topo da escada, mas ouviu um miado vindo lá debaixo e sussurrou – Que droga, você não fechou a porta quando passou pela passagem?

- Por que fecharia? Tínhamos tempo por acaso? – perguntou óbvio.

- Aff, idiota, agora ele descobriu esse caminho, vamos – disse ela voltando a puxar o garoto – Essa escadaria para em frente à Sala Precisa, se tivermos sorte vamos chegar a tempo.

Eles desataram a correr cada vez mais ofegantes e sentindo que as pernas desabariam a qualquer momento, mas por fim, felizmente, a escadaria chegou ao fim dando acesso a uma única porta, Gina abriu e olhou para os lados tentando se localizar rapidamente.

- Aqui, a Sala Precisa é por aqui... – disse apontando para uma porta ali perto.

Draco que estava à direita, correu na direção da porta e puxou-a com pressa, entraram rapidamente e fecharam às costas.

- Essa foi por pouco – gemeu Gina tirando os cabelos da testa suada – Que droga... Você bem que podia ter fechado a porta da passagem secreta...

- Desculpa, eu não pensei nisso – disse ele apoiando as mãos na parede para respirar, olhando para os pés, de costas para o fundo de um quarto, com uma cama de casal e um banquete de frutas ao lado.

- Malfoy... – Gina parou estática, sentindo a respirar parar – Você sabia que essa sala se transforma em algo que desejamos...

- E... ? – perguntou ele respirando ainda.

- E... Por que você desejou que estivéssemos em um quarto com uma cama de casal?

--

**N/A: **Eu não sabia ao certo se essa fanfic teria futuro, mas eu fiquei tão fora de mim de felicidade ao ver as reviews que agora eu vou adotar isso como um OBJETIVO, eu tenho que terminar essa fanfic, amei mesmo as reviews, beijos.

**BethyPotter: **Hehehe, bem vinda, e é sempre bom acabar com um suspensezinho no ar neh? Hehehe, beijos! Volte sempre.

**Nati: **Hahaha, bom, não aconteceu muita coisa na banheira, digamos que ainda não era a "hora", mas... Vamos aguardar que ainda teremos fortes emoções, beijos e volte sempre.

Obrigado mesmo por ter comentado, mesmo que não foi identificado, eu fico realmente satisfeito quando vejo uma reviews, ora um elogio, ora uma crítica, eu amo, volte sempre senhor ( a) 3 pontinhos, hehehe.

**CAT: **Hahaha, aqui está um capítulo novo, espero que tenha gostado também, nos vemos nas próximas reviews, né? Espero... abraços, volte sempre.

**FenfIgo: **Fico contente em saber que alguém acha minha fanfic engraçada e tudo mais, porque acredite, eu me esforço bastante para que ela saia de alguma forma agradável, hehehe. Obrigado mesmo, e volte sempre, por favor. Esse capítulo não foi muito engraçado, mas os próximos prometem...


	5. Guerra de Travesseiros

**Capítulo 05.**

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta – insistiu Gina quando só se ouvia a respiração acelerada dos dois – Então, por que você desejou um quarto?

- É óbvio, não é? – respondeu irônico pegando uma maçã que estava bem organizada com outras frutas, em uma fruteira no canto do quarto. O incrível não eram as uvas, as maçãs, ou taças de vinho espalhadas por toda a mesa do lugar, e sim as pétalas de flores espalhadas por toda a cama.

- Claro, só se você estiver afim de dormir no chão – devolveu quente.

- Aff... Quando você vai aprender a usar o cérebro, Weasley?

- ...quando você virar gente! – retrucou cruzando os braços, irritada.

- Em todo caso, você sabe que eu não estou nem um pouco afim de ficar a noite inteira do seu lado, e você reclamando.

- Isso não responde a minha pergunta! – continuou Gina com a cara fechada, sentando na cama ainda com os braços fechados.

- Ai ai... Weasleyzinha, é óbvio, eu quero sexo, entendeu? S-E-X-O! Era o que eu deveria estar fazendo nesse exato momento se você não tivesse atrapalhado... – logo ele achou que a palavra "aparecido" teria caído melhor.

Gina se remexeu inquieta com essa lembrança, Draco e Pansy namoravam, era verdade e sabia disso desde sempre, era fato! Isso só pareceu real agora, como se alguém tivesse escrito a informação em um papelzinho e encaixado com insistência em sua cabeça.

- Oh... – Gina não tinha mais palavras, não sabia o que responde, deixou-se cair na enorme cama de casal, com os braços largados no meio das pétalas, o quarto era bonito, afinal.

- Imagino que isso deve ser um de seus maiores sonhos, não?

- Há há há há – riu forçada – Chega! Basta, se eu continuar mais um minuto do seu lado, terei quase todos os meus neurônios corroídos! – ela se levantou e foi até a porta com a palma da mão aberta, seca para pegar na maçaneta.

- NÃO! – gritou Draco pulando na direção da ruiva, segurou Gina com força e a puxou pelo braço, ela veio mas as sapatilhas tropeçaram no chão de pedra, e para que evitasse tomar um escorregão, com a outra mão, ela grudou no pescoço do loiro, e ele a segurou pela cintura, numa situação muito atrapalhada ao mesmo tempo constrangedora.

Ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou com os cinzentos de Draco. Silêncio. Ainda mais constrangedor.

O perfume da banheira entrou pelo nariz de Gina de um jeito mágico que a arrepiou, como se tivesse encantada.

- Desculpa – disse ele de repente sem aquele "ar" de Malfoy, ajudando-a a voltar em pé, mas ambas pernas pareciam moles assim com os donos.

- Ah! Obrigada... – respondeu ela sem graça.

- Eu queria te salvar, sabe, de uma detenção... – justificou ele virando as costas, pensativo – O Filch pode estar aí fora...

Ela parou incrédula, encarando suas costas, enrugando levemente a testa.

- Me salvar? Desde quando você, um Malfoy, vai sujar suas mãos de mocinha para ajudar uma pobretona, coelha sarnenta, fedida, de baixa renda, safada, sem classe, cadela...

- Eita Weasley, isso que eu chamo de amor próprio!

- Certo, chega de me ofender, a questão é; desde quando você queria me ajudar?

Draco voltou a encará-la, seu "ar" de Malfoy voltara, e ele deu uma risadinha de deboche.

- E quem disse que eu queria te ajudar?

- Ora, isso então... – ela fez gestos com os braços em direção à porta.

- Eu queria livrar você, e ME livrar de uma detenção, afinal, o Filch e sua gata nojenta podem estar parados do lado de fora.

- Eu sabia... Você é sempre o mesmo, um egoísta! Só pensa em você, como sempre! Eu te odeio, Malfoy! Te odeio! Por sua culpa... – ela apontou o dedo no peitoral dele, e lembrou do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual estava ali, parou como se pensasse, com o dedo dobrado no peito dele – Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou embora, nem que eu ganhe detenções pelo ano todo!

Gina estava determinada, ia sair, era melhor do que aguentá-lo por dois segundos que fosse, ela colocou a mão na porta, Draco segurou seu pulso com força.

- Não, Gina! É sério, não faça isso, eu imploro!

Ela parou estática, com os olhos arregalados.

- Gina! O quê? Qual é a sua, heim Malfoy? Para você eu sou uma Weasley! E nunca Gina, entendeu bem? Ou será que o seu problema mental o impede de entender isso?

- Que seja, Weasley! Mas por favor, você não pode sujar meu nome, por favor, eu não quero ser mandado embora...

Gina parou pensando se deveria abrir a porta mesmo ou não, então, Draco estava na palma de sua mão, literalmente, era isso mesmo? Será que estava acontecendo mesmo tudo isso? Procurou a perna para um beliscão... Era real mesmo!

- Certo! Eu posso forrar o chão com as toalhas que eu trouxe na mochila... E dormir... Você pode ficar com a cama, eu não me importaria, mas por favor... Não saia daqui, você só vai piorar a situação, nós seremos denunciados ao Dumbledore, e seus pais vão ficar furiosos e...

Gina pensou em pedir o livro em troca mas não queria dizer que estava precisando de algum favor dele, até porque não valia a pena, no dia seguinte ele poderia estar zombando da ruiva sobre estar precisando de um livro em Poções por estar de recuperação, ou ainda pior, ignorar a promessa e deixar a menina se ferrar de vez na matéria.

- Está bem! Está bem, contragosto, eu aceito o seu combinado – ela foi em direção a cama, pegou o edredom e estendeu no ar de modo que todas as pétalas voassem pelo quarto – Boa noite, de qualquer jeito! – exclamou irritada ajeitando o edredom de volta na cama, tirou as sapatilhas e ajoelhou na cama para arrancar as almofadas vermelhas de enfeite, jogando no chão.

Ele parou ao lado da cama, olhando a cama com cara de cachorro pidão.

- Não! – murmurou ela certa – Eu não vou dividir a cama com você e não adianta insistir...

- Não era isso... É que... Você tem dois travesseiros.

- Ah! – disse ela ligando os fatos – Claro, é sempre bom encostar a cabeça em um... E o outro... – ela pensou um pouco – Ah, o outro eu posso dormir abraçada para não me sentir sozinha...

Draco ficou sem graça.

- Não... É que... Você poderia me emprestar o outro...

- Okay, okay, eu já entendi, sou tapada mas não ao nível da sua namoradinha, Pansy... – disse ela sabe-se lá porque ofendendo Pansy do nada.

Gina pegou o travesseiro e jogou na cabeça dele, de modo que ele foi abafado pelo barulho da peça, a ruiva riu, ainda ajoelhada, o travesseiro caiu no chão e a cara dele estava amassada. Ela ria de gargalhar.

- Vamos ver se isso tem graça... – ele pegou o travesseiro do chão e acertou com violência por trás da cabeça da ruiva fazendo ela ir de cara no colchão, também abafando o riso.

- Ora seu... – ela pegou o travesseiro no qual dormiria e acertou de lado na cabeça do loiro, bagunçando seus cabelos.

Draco foi jogado de leve para o lado, mas segurou na pilastra dos pés da cama.

- Ahh... Toma isso! – ela aproveitou novamente o espaço de tempo em que ele estava tonto e acertou outro no meio da cabeça, esperou que ele ficasse ainda mais nervoso, mas pelo contrário, ele deu uma risadinha.

- Não vale isso! – e voou na direção dela para acertar o travesseiro outra vez, mas ela segurou com uma das mãos com força, e ele tornou a puxar de modo que ouviu-se um barulho de pano rasgar no quarto e todas as penas brancas de um bando de pássaros estavam voando por todo o ar do quarto.

- Isso me faz lembrar de quando Fred e Jorge moravam ainda comigo... – ela ria com as mãos na barriga.

- É divertido...

- É divertido? Então toma! – e acertou sua cabeça de novo.

Draco caiu na cama sabendo que estava deixando-se perder na guerra dos travesseiros por Gina ser uma menina, e ele não disputava força com garotas, a não ser que fosse Hermione com a varinha em punhos, mas isso é outra história, ela era Gina, e não Hermione!

- Ei, Weasley... Olha! – ele agarrou duas almofadas que estavam jogadas no chão e jogou na direção dela.

- Ai! Ai! Essa doeu! – reclamou ela depois de tomar duas almofadadas na cabeça – Ei, não foge, volta pra guerra...

Ele parou, fora da cama, em pé, apenas um segundo para observar a cena, toda a cama coberta por penas brancas, o ar também, levando elas de um canto para o outro, Gina com o cabelo todo bagunçado, e a cama do mesmo estado, ela ria, e segurava o travesseiro com as duas mãos, ficava tão bonita desse jeito, desse jeito que Draco nunca conseguiu fazer a garota ficar, e nunca ninguém também o fizera se sentir tanta graça assim, talvez porque ninguém ainda tivera coragem o suficiente para desafiar o Malfoy, devido também ao seu certo ar de "impor respeito", mesmo que fosse numa guerrinha de travesseiros, já Gina, ela não parecia não estar nem aí para quem ele era.

E assim ficaram brincando, até terminarem de rasgar todas as almofadas, bagunçando todo o quarto que se enchia de risadas, mas logo o cansaço foi chegando, e numa dessas travesseiradas, eles deixaram-se cair sobre a cama, apenas para descansar... Draco caiu de costas, com os braços abertos, Gina caiu ao seu lado, deitando em seu braço, mas ele não se importava, ainda estava sob o efeito de risadas.

Eles não falaram nada por um bom tempo, só ficaram encarando o teto, as pálpebras foram ganhando peso, a visão foi escurecendo... O cansaço foi dominando...

* * *

**N/A: **_Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter postado o capítulo antes, mas as minhas desculpas são válidas, não é por questões amorosas, muito menos escolares, e sim, de saúde, meus problemas eram graves no começo, mas eu já estou me cuidado, e infelizmente, para muitos, hehehe, não chegou a minha hora, ainda! Em todo caso, vamos continuar com a fanfic, com a vida rotineira normal dela, e eu peço desculpas a todos pela demora, mas passei uma época difícil, muito difícil. Beijos e abraços._

**Betty: **_Hauhauha, fofinha, eu adoro o seu jeitinho meigo, valeu por passar aqui, hauhahu, beijãooo, volte sempre. _

**Nessa-Chan: **_Iruhhh, agora vou voltar a tona e poder terminar com ela... hehehe! Volte sempre... _

**Mônica: **_Hauhau, de fato ela é curta mesmo, não é meu ponto forte fazer capítulos grandes, mas em compensação eu sempre to atualizando, só esse mês que eu parei mesmo devido aos problemas de saúde. Só! Beijos e volte sempre._

**Três pontinho, o: **_Hehehe, senhoritAAAA, você de volta, você é uma Gininha bem rápida não? Hehehe, cuidadooo! Beijos e volte sempre, obrigado._

**Fenf Igo: **_Hauhau, Draco é um ótimo nadador de natação e ótimo em outras coisas também (sem pornografias, please) hauhau, em breve conheceremos mais de suas habilidades. Obrigado e volte sempre. _

**Brúh: **_Uruh, aqui está o próximo capítulo, demorou, mas chegou... espero que gostem! Volte sempre. _

**Lika Slytherin: **_Hauhauha, Malfoy é espertinho assim mesmo, fazer o que né? Hehehe, as Ginas da vida que se cuidem, beijos e volte sempre. _

**Gisele Weasley: **_Hahuhau, claro né? A fanfic é inteiramente dedicada a você, é graças a você que eu comecei a escrevê-la, e sim, está fazendo um sucesso que nem eu mesmo imaginava, fico muito feliz em saber, hehe, obrigado pela força, te amo mucho! _

**Paola Lee: **_Hehehe, aqui estouuuuu, volte mais vezes. Obrigado... _

**Mimimi: **_Hauhauha, tática de seqüestro, boa, boa, mas não ia funcionar muito porque ninguém me agüenta mais do que meia hora... É o suficiente, hehehe, obrigado, e volte sempre. _

**Thaty: **_Hahauha, safadinho? Hahaha, nem te contooooooo! Obrigado, comente mais vezes, beijos! _


	6. Pai e mãe

**Capítulo 06.**

O sol já inundava o chão do quarto, e já encostando no edredom vermelho da cama, e estava tudo uma bagunça, como se um furacão tivesse detonado o lugar, as penas espalhadas por todas as frutas, comidas e taças de vinho, o chão nem se fala, estava extremamente branco.

- Ahh... – disse uma garota se mexendo de leve em alguma coisa dura em que estava dormindo, definitivamente não era seu travesseiro, e muito menos sabia de onde vinha aquele perfume delicioso de homem. Ela não estava em seu quarto...

Gina abriu os olhos, e a primeira coisa que viu foi um queixo branco, seus olhos arregalaram, o que diabos estavam acontecendo? O seu primeiro pensamento foi que estivesse sonhando, mas associou os faltos e saltou da cama, assustada e com os olhos esbugalhados, ela não podia acreditar que tinha pegado no sono depois de ontem...

- Oh, meu Merlin! – gemeu após abraçar suas pernas, sentada em um canto da cama, vendo o sonserino dormir. Ele parecia um anjo, dormia de lado, o braço estendido onde Gina tinha se apoiado e seus olhos estavam fechados em direção ao lugar que a ruiva estava, a sua respiração era lenta e sua barriga levantava bem de leve, seus cabelos loiros caiam para o lado, totalmente bagunçados. E ela apenas o observava...

- Não, eu não fiz isso – disse ela ainda abraçada com as pernas, o seu corpo tremia... De medo. Ela também não queria acreditar que além de ter dormido nos braços de seu pior inimigo, o pior de tudo, ela estava achando maravilhoso o jeito em que ele se encontrava – Não... Não... – disse ela mordendo os lábios com força, ela não podia estar achando aquela cena nem ao menos "bonitinha", era repugnante, quer dizer, ela "deveria" achar repugnante, afinal, ele era um Malfoy, e ela tinha que dar Graças a Deus por ter sobrevivido...

- Ahh... AI! – gemeu o loiro se mexendo na cama e logo se contorcendo como se tivesse tomado um choque no braço estendido.

Ele assustou também ao ver Gina encolhida no canto, pulou para o outro canto.

- Droga, o que aconteceu? – perguntou olhando para ela - Ai meu braço... Está doendo...

Gina já deduziu porque doía, provavelmente porque o braço do garoto servira de travesseiro durante a noite toda.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele cerrando os dentes e logo olhou o quarto em volta – Não estamos no meu quarto...

- E muito menos no meu – respondeu ela seca, levantando-se e indo até a janela, sentindo as penas roçarem nos seus pés – Nós acabamos pegando no sono, ontem!

- Por Merlin, o que fiz para merecer isso? – perguntou ele assustado com a situação – Olha, é o seguinte, vamos arrumar tudo isso e dar o fora, okay? Preciso chegar no meu quarto antes de bater o sinal para a primeira aula.

Gina olhou no relógio, tinha algum tempo ainda, pouco tempo, mas tinha. Sacudiu a varinha e o quarto começou a se ajeitar, Draco também ajudou e quando estava tudo em ordem, eles colocaram os sapatos.

- Olha... Não vamos contar a ninguém sobre isso, okay?

- Por mim tudo bem, meu irmão me mataria para te matar depois – disse Gina ajeitando os cabelos com as mãos mesmo, arrumou o nó da gravata e se virou – Como estou? – era costume fazer isso em seu dormitório após se levantar, no começo era preocupação do que Harry acharia dela todos os dias, mas isso virou hábito para as amigas.

Draco olhou para ela. Ainda assustado. "Como assim?" perguntou para si mesmo, o que iria responder em uma situação como essa? Como ela estava? Oras, bonita, mas é lógico, ele não ia responder isso, ela era uma Weasley...

- Ah, desculpa, não é uma pergunta que se faça a um Malfoy – disse ela fechando a cara e colocando as vestes no ombro direito.

- Ora, Weasley, eu fiquei sem palavras... Você está normal – disse ele olhando ela até os pés – Como sempre... – mas ela não ouviu seu último comentário pois já estava parada na porta.

- Tudo bem, por sorte talvez ninguém note o meu sumiço.

- E você acha que a "castorzinha" intrometida da Hermione não vai estar te esperando com as mãos na cintura na porta da Sala Comunal?

Gina riu. Era verdade, até mesmo Draco conhecia Hermione, era bem o tipo dela, se preocupar, ou melhor, se meter, na vida de seus melhores amigos e querer saber detalhes e tudo mais do que não lhe pertencia.

- Do que é que você está rindo?

- Do que você disse... É verdade! Hehehe, a castorzinha, ops, quer dizer, provavelmente a Hermione já comunicou todo o quartel de Aurores para me procurar.

- E ela nem imagina que tipo de perigo você está correndo – brincou Draco passando as mãos no cabelo para arrumá-lo.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro, parando de rir.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

Draco riu e pegou suas vestes.

- Ora, a mocinha e o bandido! Estou brincando, Weasley, não seria capaz de machucar um ser indefeso como você.

- Ora – disse ela um pouco ofendida pelo "ser" – Eu não sou um ser indefeso, eu sei me defender muito bem, seu... Seu...

- Tudo bem, Weasley, tudo o que você me dizer não vai mudar o que você realmente é, infelizmente – e suspirou.

Ela ainda estava na porta, não queria ir embora, até que era agradável ter uma conversa irônica, porém, civilizada, com Draco Malfoy.

- E o que eu realmente sou, heim? – perguntou ela com as duas mãos na cintura.

- Ora, uma pivetinha do quinto ano! Melhor dizendo, eu tenho idade para ser o seu pai...

Gina fez cara feia para ele.

- Você é só um ano mais velho que eu, Malfoy!

- E ainda assim com um ano de idade eu já sabia o que era fazer sexo!

- Ora, seu pervertido! – xingou Gina começando a se aborrecer sobre esse assunto, associando o sexo com Draco e Pansy deitados em uma cama.

- Vamos, Weasley, ou chegaremos tarde demais... – disse Draco abrindo a porta e ela saiu.

- Vou ver se a barra está limpa e já volto para te avisar – ela passou por ele e saiu pelo corredor olhando para os lados, após o fim dele – Não, tudo bem, a barra está limpa.

- Obrigado pela verificação, Weasley – agradeceu ele fechando à porta logo atrás.

- Tudo bem, mas antes de continuarmos, eu gostaria só de avisá-lo que...

- Que?

- Que eu sou uma garota muito mais madura do que você, mesmo sendo... – ela parou para pensar se devia mesmo continuar essa frase, não era tão comum dizer isso a ninguém, muito menos a um Malfoy.

- Sendo? – perguntou ele erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ora, sendo eu... Virgem! – respondeu abaixando a cabeça para tampar o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

Draco riu ao ver a sua reação.

- Tudo bem, Weasley, isso não é um bicho de sete cabeças... É só chegar e encaixar! – e bateu as costas de uma mão várias vezes na palma da outra - Não é tão difícil quanto parece! Pansy também era virgem antes de me conhecer...

Isso aborreceu Gina de novo. Ela ficou até preocupada com o que pudesse estar acontecendo com a sua cabeça.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora – respondeu seca, levantando o rosto – Vai bater o sinal para primeira aula e eu ainda não tomei banho.

- É, preciso ir também, Pansy já deve estar me esperando.

Gina não agüentou, seu limite havia se esgotado. Era demais...

- Que merda, será que você poderia parar de citar o nome da Parkinson por um segundo? Isso enche! ENCHE! Entendeu? Não agüento mais você falando "Pansy, Pansy, Pansy...", a menina nem te dá bola e você fica indo atrás dela que nem um cachorrinho... QUE SACO! – Gina virou as costas e começou a andar sem saber ao certo no que estava fazendo, por que diabos tinha se alterado com bobagem?

- Ei, Weasley... Weasley... Volta aqui! – Draco resolveu ir atrás dela, ele sentiu um pequeno remorso em fazer Gina ficar brava depois de uma noite cheia de risadas. Eram amigos agora, afinal.

- Não, eu estou atrasa... – ia dizendo mas então ela viu o retrato da mulher Gorda vindo em sua direção, o que significa que alguém tinha dito a senha e provavelmente aparecia, porque estava saindo de dentro do salão e não seria nada legal se deparar com uma cena do tipo "Draco Malfoy correndo atrás de Gina Weasley e ambos estavam com as roupas amassadas!".

Sentiu o seu ar acabar, um braço quente tinha encostado em seu braço, e calado sua boca, foi arrastada o mais rápido possível para dentro de um armário.

- Droga! – gemeu ela após ser liberada.

- Quase fomos vistos – disse Draco olhando pelo vão da porta quem estava vindo – Olha só, o seu namoradinho Dino está dando uns amassos em uma garotinha do quarto ano.

- O QUE? – perguntou Gina pulando do chão e indo conferir – Deixe-me ver isso!

Draco não quis deixar, mas achou melhor fazer, porque assim mostraria a ela que tipo de pessoa Dino era.

- Cachorro! – xingou ela vendo ele lascar um beijo no canto da boca da menina que estava em volta de seus braços – Não faz nem uma semana que...

- Viu? – debochou Draco – Precisa ter cuidado ao escolher que tipo de homem deve sair.

- E quem é você para falar do Dino? – perguntou ela fechando a porta.

- Pois fique sabendo Weasley que por mais comedor que eu seja, eu jamais trai uma das minhas namoradas, okay?

- Ah, desculpa, "comedor" – ironizou Gina incomodada – Aposto que só traçou a Pansy... E olha lá... – Ela queria jogar algum tipo de "verde" para colher "maduro".

- Ah... Bem, okay, foi só a Pansy mesmo... Admito...

Gina riu, de braços cruzados. Ainda estava incomodada, não tanto, mas estava.

- Eu queria saber o que ela teria feito se tivesse visto nós dois ontem...

Draco soltou um olhar de censura para Gina.

- Nós não fizemos nada!

- Não! Claro! Não fizemos nada disso! – devolveu ela, zangada – Nada!

- Menos mal... Não levo jeito para ser pai...

Gina devolveu o olhar de censura.

- Eu jamais seria a mãe de seus filhos! Idiota! - e deu um tapa fraco no braço dele.

- Não me faça cócegas!

- Cócegas sim, você vai ver! – ela voltou a soltar um olhar de censura para ele – Pronto, o Dino já passou, podemos sair.

Ele abriu a porta e saiu, em seguida, ela, ajeitando as vestes amassadas.

- É melhor eu entrar correndo...

- Okay, e eu já vou descer, o sinal vai bater em cinco minutos... Não vamos ter tempo de assistir a primeira aula mesmo, que tal nos encontramos daqui meia hora na biblioteca? Não temos mais nada a fazer...

- Por mim, tudo bem... – disse ela sacudindo os ombros e se despediu com um aceno.

- Ah! – gritou ele brincando no meio do corredor para as costas da ruiva – E pode ter certeza... Eu também não serei pai de seus filhos!

Por incrível que pareça, ela estava sorrindo. Ela. E ele.

**N/A: **_Desculpa a demora, mas eu achei que o capítulo tava/tá uma b, e acho que vocês vão odiar, de qualquer forma, se não gostarem, podem me xingar pelas Reviews que eu apago e escrevo outro! Bom, por um lado eu fico feliz pelos sinceros votos de recuperação para mim, e agradeço muito mesmo, porque já estou melhorando, de verdade! Obrigado... E desculpem mais uma vez, o atraso! _

**Ana Bya: **_Hehehe, obrigado, mas é claro, a Gina sempre é sempre inocente quando se está ao lado da mente mais suja de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, hehehe!_

**Thammy: **_Hahaha, é moço, mas tudo bem, considero o seu comentário e obrigado mesmo pelo elogio, fico muito feliz em saber que gosta, hehehe, o "gato" da capa é o Jesse McCartney, cantor! Bom, se tiver afim de correr atrás dele, vai logo, porque a fila deve tá andando, hehehe, e boa sorte com ele! xD_

**Brúh: **_Hauhau, infelizmente a porta não emperra... Mas... Eles dormiram juntos, viva, xD_

**Bethy: **_Hahaha, obrigadooooo viu? Por tudo! Pela reviews, pelas dicas, pelos elogios, por tudo mesmo, eu amo demais o seu comentário, é completo... Eu não posso passar pra um capítulo novo sem suas reviews... Elas são especiais e me fazem me sentir melhor, obrigado xD_

**Mônica: **_Hehehe, atualizadooooo! Como você queria, obrigadoooo viu? _

**Maggy: **_Obrigado pelos votos de recuperação, obrigado mesmo, e fico feliz em saber que está gostando da fanfic, obrigado também. Beijos! _

**Srta. Felton: **_Hahaha, obrigado também pelos votos de recuperação, hehehe, estou bem melhor, enfim, seu pedido foi uma ordem e eles acordaram um nos braços do outro, hehehe, ainda bem que o Draco "não" se lembra muito da noite, hehehe... Beijos_

**Paola: **_Hehehe, espertinha, queria estar lá... De vela, né? Hehehe, por favor, não dê uma de Pansy... Deixa o casalzinho ser feliz, hehehe... beijos! Brincadeira, viu? _


	7. Maçã verde

**Capítulo 07**

Gina chegou ao dormitório sem problemas, passou pela Sala Comunal vazia onde a lareira parecia estar sorrindo em sua direção, subiu as escadarias na ponta dos pés, abriu o quarto e agradeceu a Merlin por descobrir que todas as meninas já haviam saído para tomar o café da manhã no Salão Principal.

Gina caminhou até as gavetas da penteadeira, aliviada, pegou algumas roupas e...

- GINA!

Ela deu um salto maior do que a própria cama, com a mão no peito, respirando fundo, de olhos fechados, sentindo o coração bater a mil por hora.

- Onde é que você estava? – perguntou Hermione com as mãos na cintura, batendo o pé freneticamente no chão, com aquele olhar estilo Sra. Weasley, assim como ela costumava utilizar.

- Ah... Castor... Ops! Quis dizer, Hermionezinha, minha amiguinha querida do meu core vermelho, venhamos e convenhamos fofura da minha vida – foi na direção dela e apertou suas bochechas, chacoalhando de um lado a outro, sua cara zangada – Você está se metendo aonde não deve, honey!

- Não estou nada... Só estou cumprindo a minha obrigação de melhor amiga... E além do mais... – ela ia começar com aquele discurso ridículo cuja utilizava sempre as mesmas palavras "obviamente", "precipitadamente", e "convenientemente", tirando o "simplesmente".

- Além do mais, eu sou a sua melhor amiga, e obviamente, você deveria estar me contando todos os seus segredos, assim como as amigas fazem, porque você poderia estar saindo com um garoto por aí, qualquer, precipitadamente, e eu como melhor amiga, deveria, convenientemente, para te dar conselhos e tudo mais, simplesmente, é isso...

- Falou a voz da experiência! – brincou Gina jogando pétalas de rosa na cabeça da Hermione.

- Ora, Gina, não seja mal-criada! – ela estava começando a se zangar.

- A questão é o seguinte,fiquei presa na Sala Precisa por muito tempo, só isso, e acabei dormindo por lá, porque aquela maldita porta enroscou...

- Certo, e você...

- Chega, Hermione! CHEGA! – berrou Gina pegando as roupas na gaveta e com pressa indo em direção ao banheiro – Você não pode se atrasar para a próxima aula, lembra? Porque obviamente você está agindo precipitadamente e sendo muito inconveniente – ela riu – See you later, honeyzinha – deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga e bateu a porta do banheiro na sua cara.

Não era bem a atitude de Gina, não normal, mas quando sua felicidade chegava a um certo ponto, ela se transformava, se tornava obcecada com idéias de como seriam seus planos e tudo mais. Ela se transformava mesmo.

- Ora! – exclamou Hermione indignada lançando um olhar à porta – Eu só... Só... Ia dizer que... Droga... Eu ia falar com o Professor Snape, sobre o livro do Malfoy... Ah, quer saber? Deixa pra lá – ela virou as costas e deparou com as vestes negras de Gina atiradas no chão, pegou-a e cheirou – Uau, alguém com um cheirinho de maçã-verde anda brincando de médico com a Gina, uh! Eu heim... – ela jogou as vestes na cama e saiu andando para fora do quarto.

Após um banho bem tomado, ela saiu com a toalha enrolada no corpo, e o cabelo molhado preso em um coque, parou em frente à penteadeira, olhando sua coleção de perfumes (era uma de suas manias), seus olhos percorreram por toda a fileira, e parou em um frasco pequeno, cor-de-rosa, caríssimo, em formato de coração, havia ganhado de Carlinhos, seu irmão, quando visitara a Romênia, era raro, sabia disso e havia apenas uma camada finíssima de líquido, quase sumindo.

- Ham! Tudo bem! – na verdade ela tinha dó de usar e acabar com o conteúdo, mas... Era como se fosse uma ocasião especial, afinal, não era todo o dia que virava uma amiga de Malfoy. Ela passou o perfume em si mesma e deslizou o restinho pelo pescoço, o ar impregnou todo o quarto, perfume de rosas.

Ela voltou ao banheiro, em cerca de dez minutos, estava vestindo vestes novas e bem passadas da Grifinória, soltou seus cabelos, agora, secos, estavam encaracolados, naturalmente, era uma espécie de truque que Penélope, namorada de Percy, lhe ensinara durante as férias para deixar os cabelos cacheados.

- Acho que ele vai achar legal – disse ela naturalmente mexendo as mãos nos cabelos, afofando-os.

- Então, como estou? – perguntou como fazia habitualmente se virando para o dormitório vazio.

- Um tesão, tia! – falou uma menininha terceiranista entrando no quarto, pegou um livro nas coisas de sua amiga, Karoline, e saiu.

Gina ficou parada, olhando a porta bater, Draco dissera quase a mesma coisa, okay, tá bem, ele havia dito que ela estava normal, como sempre, o que era um elogio no ponto de vista da garota, já que ele só sabia criticar.

"Ei, qual é, Gina Weasley estava se preocupando com as opiniões ridículas de Draco Malfoy? Do lindo, Draco Malfoy? Ops! Eu não falei lindo, foi você, sua consciência burra! Estúpida!"

"Ora, vá à merda, garota, quem você pensa que é?" – respondeu sua consciência irritada.

"Não seja intrometida, sua otária, em momento algum te chamei para conversa".

"Okay, sua coelha estúpida, prometo ficar quieta".

"Bem melhor assim" suspirou Gina fechando os olhos, irritada.

Ela desceu até a Sala Comunal, estava absolutamente vazia, sem ninguém mesmo, ela desceu pelo buraco do retrato, sorridente.

Ia se encontrar com o seu pior inimigo, e estava sorrindo? Ops, pior inimigo, não seria melhor? Nem ela mesma sabia ao certo, o que definia exatamente a sua nova relação com Draco, seria amizade? Poderia ela, Gina Weasley, julgar-se amiga de Draco Malfoy após a noite passada? O que seria uma atitude altamente precipitada? O que as pessoas diriam de tudo isso? Seus irmãos provavelmente voariam em cima de Malfoy? Matariam quem primeiro?

Quando se deu conta de seus pensamentos mirabolantes, ela sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias, um frio incômodo na barriga, estava chegando à biblioteca, a escola estava absolutamente vazia, devido aos alunos estarem recolhidos em suas respectivas salas de aula, só tinha receio de encontrar com algum professor desocupado vagando por aí, mas era só dizer que estava passando mal e se livraria de detenções.

Os pés pararam à porta da biblioteca, com os seus materiais recolhidos no colo, olhando por todas as mesas vazias e apenas com alguns grupinhos espalhados, ou fazendo trabalho, olhando por todo o cômodo, ver se encontrava algum sinal dos cabelos loiros de Draco Malfoy.

Andando sozinha com seus livros entre as mesas, algumas vazias, outras com pouquíssimas pessoas, onde estaria ele? Provavelmente escondido entre as estantes, ele devia estar em algum lugar...

- Draco... Draco... Onde você se meteu? – perguntou para si mesma.

- Serve eu? – perguntou ele sussurrando de leve em seu ouvido, chegando as suas costas.

- Ah! Maldito! Será que hoje é dia das pessoas me assustarem? – xingou ela assustada – Você me assustou!

- Que bom, foi mesmo a minha intenção – disse sarcástico – Uau, que cheiro é esse? – perguntou respirando.

- Sou eu – disse ela envergonhada enrolando um cachinho de seus cabelos no dedo.

Ele corou de leve, disfarçando.

- Então, preparada para uma aventura com um Malfoy? – perguntou sério.

- Como assim? – perguntou Gina arregalando os olhos de leve, perguntando se aquilo não era uma piada.

- Estou com fome, e você também deve estar, não seria nada mal se a gente assaltasse a cozinha! – disse ele sonhador.

- Ah, deixa disso, Malfoy... – disse ela dando um tapinha de leve em seu braço.

- Por isso, Weasley? – perguntou ele passando os lhos pelo braço dela e focando em seu rosto.

- Isso o que?

- Essa história de ficar me dando tapas? – perguntou sério.

- Ah, desculpa, pensei que não doesse... – disse abaixando a mão, sem graça.

- Não dói mesmo... Mas é que você está sempre tocando em mim... E... – ele aproximou alguns passos.

Foi aí então que ela se deu conta que absolutamente sozinhos naquele local da biblioteca, cercado por estantes em um cubículo quase fechado. Eles estavam muito próximos. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de maça-verde, assim como ele também podia sentir o seu perfume de rosas.

- E...? – perguntou ela interessada na continuação, ficando ligeiramente vesga tentando enxergar os olhos de Draco.

- Eae... Que isso não é justo!

- Não? – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha, sentindo o estômago se contorcer – Então desconta!

- É o que eu estou preste a fazer – disse ele passando as duas mãos de leve no rosto corado dela e puxando seu rosto com seus cabelos ruivos cacheados para mais perto de si.

**N/A: **Desculpa mais uma vez a demora, meu pai entrou de férias justo no mês de Novembro, e conseqüentemente, eu também! Mas a culpa maior ainda foi do FF que ficou fora do ar durante essa semana inteirinha... Mas enfim voltei... Com saúde completa, e cem por cento curado, obrigado a todos. E a todos que acham que é uma atitude "precipitada" o beijo de Draco e Gina, tenham paciência comigo porque eu odeio enrolação, e eu não vejo a hora de fazer eles se apaixonarem cada vez mais. Aguardem!

E outra coisa... A todos vocês que apreciam o shipper Draco e Gina, bom, eu tenho outra fanfic cujo Draco também é o destaque de shipper, é a Hermione de Coração Laçado, eu andei atualizando ela esses dias, acho que vocês iam simpatizar com a fanfic, porque é muito estilo Draco e Gina, igualzinha quase, só muda que é a Hermione e não a Gina, hehehe. E a história também é bem legalzinha, o Draco salva a vida de Hermione que estava se afogando no lago de Hogwarts, e ela vai agradecer a ele, então, eles acabam ficando trancados, sozinhos, na Cabana do Hagrid e acaba rolando um clima, enfim, chega de propaganda, dão uma passadinha lá, vocês vão gostar, eu prometo! Beijos.

**Thammy: **Oiii, obrigado pela reviews, enquanto ao seu e-mail eu não recebi ele não, mas eu realmente não me importo se você confundiu a minha sexualidade (cof, cof), hehehe, o que importa é que você continue comentando sempre e dando sua opinião porque é muito importante para mim. Beijos e obrigado.

**Bethy: **Para com isso, sua complexada, eu amo seus comentários sim, são tão importantes quanto qualquer outros, amo suas reviews, elas dizem coisas que eu gosto de ouvir, de verdade. Beijos e obrigado.

**Maggy: **Hahaha, que bom que você gostou, parece que a parte das cócegas foi admirada por todos, que bom, fico realmente lisonjeado em saber. Beijos e obrigado. Volte sempre.

**Srta. Felton: **Hahaha, obrigado pelo elogio aos meus personagens, estou aqui postando, espero que goste, acho que esse finalzinho foi bem especial, né? Hehehe, bom, beijos e obrigado.

**Thatyy: **Estou continuandoooooo! Beijos e obrigado. Volte sempre!

**Catarine: **Hauhau, não quero que você morra não, porque depois quem vai passar aqui e deixar um comentário fofo igual o seu? Volte sempre viu? Beijos e obrigado.

**Gisele: **Você está revoltada comigo sabe-se lá porque, mas enfim, esse capítulo foi feito especialmente a você, ou melhor, a fanfic foi feita especialmente a você, enquanto isso eu fico aguardando minha short-fic, né? Beijos e obrigado.

**Fenf: **Hahaha, bom, meus Draco e minhas Gininhas são bem rapidinhas, né? Mas tadinho, eles tem que aproveitar a vida, é curta e tem que ser aproveitada, hauhau, beijos e obrigado.

**Nessa-chan: **Ai que bom que você está gostando, volte mais vezes. Obrigado, beijos.

**Paola: **Haha, bom aqui está um capítulo ainda mais fofo do que o anterior, serve? Espero que sim né? Hehehe, beijos e obrigado.

**Line: **Que bom que você venceu a preguiça e está lendo e o melhor ainda, está gostando! Fico feliz em saber, obrigado viu? Beijos e volte mais vezes!

**Ana Gabi: **Atualizando... Beijos!

**Monique: **Fico muitíssimo feliz em saber que você está gostando então, hehehe, continue mandando reviews, beijos e obrigado.

**Eudy: **Eita, obrigado pela reviews, amei, continuando... Beijos!

**Tuty: **Nhá, obrigado pelos elogios, adorei, volte sempre.


	8. No dormitório sonserino

**Capítulo 08.**

- Não! – disse ela quase em um grito abafado virando o rosto, de modo que ele foi obrigado a abraçá-la para disfarçar o que tinha acabado de acontecer – Isso não, Malfoy! Você tem namorada!

- Desculpa! – disse ele se afastando e olhando para os próprios pés – Foi uma atitude idiota, realmente, me desculpa, Weasley.

- Tudo bem... Não vai acontecer outra vez – disse ela certa também olhando para o chão.

- Acho melhor a gente não se encontrar mais – disse ele pegando o material que havia deixado na mesa – De verdade – virou as costas e saiu andando.

Gina ficou estática, sem reação, observando as vestes negras de Malfoy sumir entre as estantes, sentiu uma fisgada no pulmão.

- Não... Não era isso que eu queria... – foi só o que conseguiu dizer, mais para si mesma.

Na hora do almoço, Gina entrou pelo Salão Principal evitando com todas as forças possíveis para que não procurasse por Draco na mesa da Sonserina, e conseguiu se segurar, porque foi distraída assim que alguém a chamou.

- Gina! – chamou Hermione – Eita, o que anda acontecendo com você?

- Ei Gina! – chamou Luna chegando a sua direita – Por que você matou aula?

- Você matou aula? – perguntou Hermione arregalando os olhos – Gina!

- Seria legal se vocês montassem um fã-clube, tipo, sei lá com o título de "eu pego demais no pé da Gina".

A ruivinha virou as costas e voltou a caminhar para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Não disfarce! – disse Hermione aos pulos alcançando a garota – O que está acontecendo com você? Não pode continuar desse jeito...

- Ora, Hermione, não se meta! – disse enraivecida não pelo fato da amiga ficar enchendo o saco, e sim porque na verdade estava estressada depois que saiu da biblioteca.

- Mas eu sou a sua melhor amiga! – disse ela justificando, atônita.

Gina sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória, emburrada.

- Ah, já sei porque você está assim, você está atrás do livro, não está?

- Finalmente sua inteligência voltou à ativa – resmungou pegando as batatinhas.

- Olha, Gina, não se preocupa, eu tenho a solução... É um pouco óbvio, não sei como não pensei antes, mas é claro, é só o que nos resta!

Gina suspirou.

- Fico feliz em saber que alguém esteja me ajudando nesse momento, mas então, fale suas idéias, pode me ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Olha, é óbvio, muito óbvio, eu já planejei tudo... Okay?

- Claro, claro – disse mordendo as batatinhas – Mas pode me dizer?

- É o seguinte, pedi emprestado pro Harry algumas coisinhas – disse rindo – Eu não quero que você pense que eu sou uma articuladora de planos e fugas ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas é a única solução, entende?

- Claro, claro... E quando você está disposta a colocar o plano em ação?

- Pode ser hoje à noite?

- Claro, perfeito, quanto antes melhor.

- Então, combinado! – disse Hermione contente se servindo de comida, dando risadinhas de entusiasmo.

Gina foi às aulas de modo correto no período da tarde, com um sorriso falso no rosto, mas com um sentimento ruim, como se alguma coisa estivesse de errado em sua vida.

Ao chegar da noite, Gina já tinha tirado seus cachos com os seus cremes e vestido suas roupas habituais de final de semana, esperou dar dez horas para que pudesse descer para a Sala Comunal que estava quase vazia, exceto por alguns terceiranistas e claro, Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Acabei – finalizou Harry colocando um ponto final – Acho que já posso subir – disse fechando o material e bocejando.

Gina chegou por suas costas acenando, contente.

- Olá criançada! – disse animada.

- Ah, pensando bem, eu não estou com tanto sono assim – justificou Harry voltando a se sentar – Olá Gina.

Hermione lançou um olhar de censura a Harry como se tivesse ficado ofendida.

- Acho que está na hora de vocês irem dormir sim, inclusive você, Rony, tem trabalhado bastante, admiro o seu esforço.

Ele olhou assustado para Hermione como se tivesse acabado de descobrir que ganhara 100 mil galeões.

- Er... Bem... Se você diz! – respondeu dando um sorriso de orgulho, Hermione deu alguns tapinhas em sua cabeça – Por isso que eu acho que você podia aproveitar que meu humor está a mil por hora e tirar um descanso.

- Como assim? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Essa noite, mas só essa noite – disse com ênfase – Eu vou cuidar dos trabalhos da monitoria pra você.

- Ah, Hermione, obrigado, você é um amor de pessoa – disse ele lascando um beijo no rosto dela, e ela corou ligeiramente.

- Mas com uma condição – disse ela sorrindo – Você tem que descansar, ouviu? Descansar bem! Bem mesmo!

- Tudo bem, vou aproveitar a carona do Harry e subir junto, vamos, Harry?

- Claro, eu já estava pensando em subir.

E os dois abandonaram o salão, Rony todo feliz e orgulhoso, balançando os braços de modo que tivesse acabado de receber o prêmio de 100 mil galeões, e quando puseram os pés no dormitório se entreolharam.

- Não acha isso um pouco esquisito? – perguntaram no mesmo instante.

Momento imaginário: dois pares de orelhnhas de burros surgiram na cabeça deles.

- HERMIONE!

- GINA!

- Fala benhê! – respondeu um terceiranista, homem, de maquiagem – De dia eu sou a Ronaldão e de noite eu sou a Gina, serve?

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Gina cobriu-se com a capa de invisibilidade enquanto Hermione abria o espaço do buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda e disfarçou conversando com ela por mais tempo do que necessário para que assim Gina pudesse sair para o corredor, e foi o que fez nesse meio tempo.

- Ótimo, obrigada, senhora, quando chegar, eu vou anotar tudo direitinho sobre a revolta dos duendes – disse ela sorridente e acenando – Tenho que cumprir meu dever de monitora.

- Tudo bem, menina meiga, vá com Merlin!

Hermione guiou Gina até o fim dos corredores do Saguão, desceu pelas masmorras a toda hora dando alguns sinais para a garota, por sorte só encontrou Flitiwinck no caminho, mas foi tão fácil dobrá-lo quanto cabular uma aula de Snape,

Elas percorreram toda a extensão das masmorras e alguém surgiu na escuridão.

- Professora McGonagall? – espantou-se Hermione sem graça – O que a senhora faz aqui? – perguntou ela em falsete, dando sinal para que Gina continuasse o caminho.

- Senha? – sibilou Gina perto de seu ouvido.

- Sangue de unicórnio – respondeu pelo canto da boca.

- O que? Srta. Granger? Está traficando sangue de unicórnio? – perguntou a professora Minerva assustada.

- N-não, professora! Não é nada disso!

- Eu ouvi muito bem, menininha! Vamos, tire as vestes, quero ver o que você tem nelas! – ordenou a professora severa.

Hermione começou a se despir ali mesmo e Gina saiu correndo, faltando pouco para rir.

Gina seguiu o corredor, passou pela passagem secreta sem ser percebida e por fim chegou no Salão Comunal, era todo enfeitado de verde e havia todo tipo de enfeite que pudesse envolver cobras, incluindo em volta das duas lareiras opostas que havia no cômodo apertado. Mas Gina não parou para observar a decoração e sim subir em direção aos quartos para poder pegar logo o livro e sumir de uma vez por todas da vida de Draco.

Chegou ao dormitório do loiro sem problema algum, entrou com cuidado, na pontinha do pé e parou no quarto. Fedia/cheirava homem e estava muito quente. Ela olhou por todas as cortinas fechada e pensou: E então, onde será que esse maldito garoto dorme? Começou a procurar olhando de cama em cama, e só obteve sucesso da terceira vez.

Ele dormia como um anjo, seus cabelos bagunçados pelo rosto, deitado em um travesseiro enorme, e outro abraçado, usava um samba-canção cinza e vestia uma camiseta larga, branca, as cobertas jogadas aos pés, o calor era quase insuportável. Gina olhou em sua volta, tentando não focar somente em Draco e viu a mochila do garoto no chão. E a capa deslizou de seu corpo, ela achou que não fosse agüentar, estava realmente muito quente.

Ela foi até a mochila e abriu tentando abafar o barulho do zíper, e logo começou a revirar os livros que estavam na mochila e encontrou, de capa toda vermelha, o livro que precisava.

- Achei! – comemorou bem baixinho puxando o livro, e a felicidade invadiu o seu peito, ela abraçou o livro e suspirou – Adeus recuperação de Poções!

Ela abaixou e fechou a mochila de novo, ficou de pé, agarrada ao livro e virou as costas para pegar a capa e se mandar dali, mas então, ela não havia reparado que pisara na alça da mochila, e puxou junto com o pé, resultado: caiu de cara no chão, fazendo o maior barulho.

- Draquinho? – perguntou Pansy levantando das cobertas de Zabini, e indo ver o que aconteceu – Draquinho, é você? – perguntou ela saltando dos braços de Zabini e procurando o motivo do barulho e olhou na direção da mochila.

Mas não havia absolutamente ninguém, exceto um tecido de seda no chão, e o material de Draco todo espalhado pelo chão. Gina havia se atirado de cara na cama de Draco.

- Au! – gemeu ele após a queda.

- Draquinho, você está bem? A dor de barriga voltou? Desculpa se o hidróxido de magnésio não fez bem nas suas bolachinhas, mas eu nem coloquei tanto assim... E... – ela puxou as cortinas – Oh! – espantou-se – Eu não admito isso!

Gina saltou na direção de Draco, ele estava acordado, porém não havia sequer levantado para ver o autor do barulho, mas ficou espantado em ver a ruiva em seu quarto, provavelmente deve ter achado que era algum tipo de sonho, e nesse barulho todo, Pansy estava vindo ver o que era, nisso, Gina já estava em cima de Draco, colocando todo o seu peso em cima do dele, sentindo a respiração assustada do garoto em seu pescoço. Então, Pansy abriu a cortina, e Draco teve certeza de que estava sonhando quando sentiu os lábios de Gina pulsarem contra os seus.

**N/A: **_Dessa vez foi rapidex, heim? Hauha, gostaram da atitude da Gina? Hauhau, olha, ela fez isso para não ser descoberta, okay? Okay? Tá, não foi uma cena muito romântica, mas o seu mundo acaba de ficar de PONTA CABEÇA! Beijos e comentem please, eu imploro, se não eu surto! _

**Biazinha: **Hhauhau, era essa sua idéia? Comente, beijos!

**Gisele: **Hauhau, aqui está o seu beijo, mas se não estiver satisfeita, vem aqui em casa que eu te dou um ainda melhor, hauahu, brincadeira amor, beijos.

**Tuts: **Hauhau, aquele não foi bem um beijo, mas agora, esse sim, de língua e tudo, hehehe, beijos.

**Maggy: **Hauhau, é uma pena que você só lê DG, porque existem fanfics legais também além desse shipper, assim como: HH também, risos. Beijos.

**Bethy: **Sua reviews é sempre engraçada, hauhau, eu amo elas, vamos ver o que você fala desse capítulo, preciso dar umas boas gargalhadas, obrigado por sempre estar passando por aqui, beijos.

**Eudy: **Obrigado pelo elogio. Volte sempre.

**Valeska: **Fico tão feliz em saber que você gostou e está gostando e quer ler mais, e deu risada das minhas piadinhas sem graças, risos, obrigado viu? Beijos e volte sempre.


	9. Falsa acusação

**Capítulo 9.**

Pansy olhou assustada para a ruiva atirada na cama de Draco.

- O que é isso? – gritou histericamente dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar, o dormitório inteiro estava acordado – Quem é essa ruiva? Ela não é do sexto ano!

- Pansy! Venha, vamos voltar a brincar – disse Zabini puxando-a para trás – Deixa o Draco em paz, um pouco...

- C-como assim? Deixar o Draco em paz? – perguntou Pansy aos gritos – Você está ficando louco? Draco é o meu namorado! E eu não admito que ele esteja na cama com uma mocréia dessas! Eu não admito traição!

- Olha, escuta aqui, lindinha – disse Zabini colocando o cabelo dela para trás da orelha, e sussurrando em seu ouvido – Podemos brincar de papai e mamãe de novo!

- Jura? – perguntou ela com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Sim – disse ele com a cabeça – Venha, vamos subir!

Ela ia subindo quando parou, lembrando de Draco atarracada com uma ruiva na cama, isso não era justo, eles estavam namorando. Quem era Draco para traí-la assim, na primeira oportunidade?

- Ei, Draco! – disse Pansy voltando para a cama dele, mas só havia o garoto lá, assustado.

- E-eu... Eu... Não sei o que aconteceu! – disse Draco assustado, com as roupas todas amassadas.

- Quem era a ruiva que estava aqui? – perguntou Pansy com as duas mãos na cintura.

Draco discordou.

- E-eu não sei! Quando eu acordei, já estava me atacando!

- Draco, não minta! – disse ela apontando o dedo na cara do garoto que estava sentado na cama, assustado.

- Eu não estou mentindo! – retrucou – E você sabe, Pansy... Eu... Gosto de você! – disse indo até ela e dando um selinho.

- Não! Não gosta! – disse afastando – Você estava com outra pessoa, eu vi muito bem!

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – justificou.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu sempre fui certinha de mais com você! – reclamou cruzando os braços - Vou para o meu quarto... – disse virando as costas.

- O que você fazia aqui? – perguntou Draco desconfiado.

- E-Eu... Eu... – disse ela trocando um olhar de cumplicidade com todo o quarto masculino da Sonserina, eles davam sinal para ela não falar nada, colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios – Eu, só vim ver você! Mas você estava muito ocupado pelo visto, não é mesmo? – e saiu batendo a porta.

Draco estava de pé, sem entender muito bem o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia mais do que ninguém, que aquele perfume que estava impregnado na sua roupa, era de ninguém menos que Gina Weasley.

- O que ela fazia aqui? – perguntou para si mesmo quando seus pés automaticamente dirigiram para fora do Salão Comunal, pelo corredor escuro e frio das masmorras, ainda mais porque ele estava só de short, e um camisetão branco.

- Ei Weasley! – falou ele para o corredor vazio – Eu sei que você está por ai...

Alguém vinha pelo corredor, não teve tempo de voltar, ou se esconder, pensando que pudesse ser Gina, continuou parado, mas não era.

- Granger?! – perguntou assustado, de olhos arregalados.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Gina aproveitou a distração de Pansy, puxou a capa, pegou a mochila e se mandou pela porta entreaberta, não soube o que aconteceu depois, mas estava feliz por Pansy não ter reconhecido suas costas, ou estaria mais encrencada do que imaginava, a ruiva parou na escadaria olhando para cima, agora, quem estaria encrencado seria Draco, e tudo por sua culpa...

- Ah... – disse ela não sabendo se voltava ou não.

"Eles que se resolvam, afinal, não são namorados?" perguntou para si mesma, e ao lembrar disso, desceu com pressa, passou pelo buraco chegando ao corredor, e saiu correndo, passou em disparada para as escadarias acima, e subiu para a Sala Comunal, não acreditando no que tinha acontecido e que estava intacta, não tanto assim, afinal, tinha provado do veneno do seu pior inimigo.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Malfoy?! O que você...

- Era você que estava no meu dormitório? – perguntou tentando arregalar os olhos, ainda estava com uma visão embaçada.

Hermione corou ligeiramente, então, Gina tinha sido denunciada? Será que eles haviam capturado a garota? Sentiu-se imediatamente culpada, precisava livrar a amiga dessa enrascada, seus pensamentos confusos fizeram com que ela própria se denunciasse. E afinal, se descobrisse que fosse Gina, a amiga seria expulsa do colégio, mas se fosse Hermione, ela apenas perderia o cargo de monitora, mas continuaria normalmente na escola.

- Ah, ok, Malfoy! Era eu sim, se quer saber... Desculpa! – disse abaixando os olhos – Pedidos da Minerva – justificou para que ele não a denunciasse.

- F-foi mesmo você? – perguntou ele com uma espécie de nojo, não estava acreditando – Aquele cheiro de rosas, é realmente seu?

- Sim! – concordou ela em pé – Agora se me dá licença, eu preciso conversar com Minerva dizendo que está tudo em ordem... – virou as costas e saiu andando.

Draco subiu para a Sala Comunal cuspindo para todos os lados, correu para o banheiro e quando pensou em lavar a boca, parou em frente ao espelho, apesar de todos as apesares, ele havia gostado, o cheiro dela era encantador, os seus lábios eram doces e macios, era um beijo calmo, carinhoso, como ele nunca havia experimentado em toda a escola. Seria Hermione, a santinha de todas, que beijava melhor do que ninguém? Draco voltou a encarar os seus olhos no espelho.

- Mas eu vi uma pessoa ruiva, será que eu não vi direito? – perguntou para si mesmo. E enfiou a cara toda na concha de água nas mãos.

Estava tendo um pesadelo, ou melhor, sonhando, só podia ser isso!

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Hermione!

- Gina!

As duas se assustaram ao se encontrarem em frente à lareira.

- Por que não me procurou?

- Eu não te encontrei, estava com pressa... A Sonserina inteira me viu!

- Gina! – disse ela preocupada – O que aconteceu?

- Eu tropecei e a capa saiu, a Parkinson gritou ao me ver, eu pulei na cama do Malfoy, acabei acordando ele – ela riu dessa parte.

Hermione ficou assustada.

- Não acredito!

Gina riu também.

- É loucura, eu sei... Mas... Foi a única maneira de calar a boca dele! Ele ia gritar o meu nome, certeza... – disse ela sacudindo a cabeça.

- Vocês se beijaram? – perguntou Hermione abobada.

Gina concordou, tentando ficar com uma cara de velório.

- Ah, okay, tudo bem, ainda bem que está tudo resolvido...

- C-como assim?

- Não se preocupe, eu já resolvi tudo, acho melhor irmos dormir porque amanhã você já pode estudar – disse subindo para o dormitório.

Gina segurou o livro nas mãos com força, e olhou para a capa. Estava com o livro, finalmente, tinha conseguido, podia estudar e passar de ano, mas isso não era tudo o que podia desejar.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

As meninas se encontraram no Salão Principal pela manhã, a Sonserina inteira discutia sobre o ocorrido na noite passada. Por fim, justificaram sendo apenas "mais uma" das que Draco costumava pegar.

- A mesa inteira está comentando – sussurrou Gina para Hermione.

- É, também, não é para menos, não é? – reclamou Hermione – Você precisava tomar um pouco de cuidado...

- Mas eu tomei!

- Pff... Em todo caso, não vamos discutir, Gina, eu preciso subir para a biblioteca e pegar alguns livros para as aulas de Herbologia, nos vemos mais tarde – e saiu.

Passou pelo Saguão, com os pensamentos longe quando alguém a chamou pelo sobrenome.

- Granger?

- Ham? – virou-se – Malfoy?

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou ele.

- Sobre?

- Sobre ontem... O que aconteceu entre a gente!

Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de se gabar e dar um fora no garoto, porque ele podia denunciar a garota para o professor Snape, e estaria realmente ferrada.

- Claro, vamos em um lugar privado – disse ela subindo as escadas com o garoto a sua cola.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Putz, a Hermione deixou comigo a capa e o mapa, preciso entregar a ela, para que possa entregar ao Harry – disse levantando da mesa e pegando uma torrada – Bom, talvez eu possa usar o mapa... Ham? O que o Draco faz tão perto assim da Hermione? – correu, deixando o Salão para trás.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Eles subiram para uma sala reservada no primeiro andar e trancaram a porta.

- O que você fazia no nosso dormitório ontem?

Ela não tinha parado para pensar que ele buscaria a resposta para essa pergunta.

- Ora! O que eu fazia? Eu já te disse! Estava a pedidos de Minerva!

- Não minta! – disse Draco apontando o dedo para ela – Você só foi lá, para...

- Para...? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ora, Granger, o que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou ele nervoso, apoiando a mão na parede – O que você foi fazer lá ontem.

- Oras... Eu fui... Eu fui para vigiar, já disse!

- Não, você não foi só para vigiar, porque se tivesse ido somente por isso, teria dado falado isso para Pansy quando ela te viu!

- Ora! Eu não quis fazer isso!

- Você está brincando com a gente né? Você está querendo jogar sujo comigo e com os meus sentimentos?

- O que? – perguntou assustada.

- Se você pensa que pode brincar comigo, eu vou jogar sujo com você também, na mesma moeda! – ele estava disposto a brincar com a garota, agarrou pelos punhos e prensou na parede, em seguida, a beijou, com nojo, mas beijou. Ele era um Malfoy e estava disposto a se vingar. Gina abriu a porta, segurando o mapa na mão. Seu coração disparou como um tiro.

**N/A: (Capítulo especial de Natal).**_Tipo assim, eu sei que vocês devem estar querendo me matar, mas simplesmente, achei que isso deveria acontecer, Hermione resolveu assumir a culpa porque ela tinha o cargo nas mãos, e queria ajudar Gina, mas bom, ela acabou estragando a vida de Gina... E Draco? Bem, digamos que ele seja bem vingativo e queira fazer a Hermione se apaixonar por ele, para depois chutar o seu traseiro, assim, vingando-se dela. Mas por favor, não fiquem bravos comigo se a fanfic tá um lixo! PENSA BEM, é NATAL! Hehehe, beijos. _

**PS: **_Desculpem-me se eu não sei escrever histórias DG... Snif... snif... _

**Gisele: **_Hauhauhau, feliz agora? Hauha, meu, desculpa, você deve estar querendo me assassinar, mas acabei de descobrir que não levo jeito pra fanfics DG. Posso aposentar? Beijos, Feliz Natal. _

**Bethy: **_Hauhahau, aproveita as férias pra descansa bastante daí você comenta bastante também, beijãooooo, feliz Natal. _

**Miaka: **_Hahaha, pois é, a cada dia que passa a Gina se mete em uma encrenca pior do que a outra. Mas vamos aguardar até o final, né? Feliz Natal. Beijos. _

**Biazinha: **_Hehehe, parece que essa parte foi realmente adorada por todos, obrigado mesmo pelas reviews... Beijos. Feliz Natal e volte mais vezes, é só ignorar esse fanfictionnet bobo. xD_

**Fenf: **_Hauhauhau, valeu pela dica, obrigado mesmo, são elas que me ajudam a crescer. Beijos. Feliz Natal. E continue mandando reviews. _

**Tuty: **_Respondida suas perguntas? Agora aposto que tem mais um milhão, não é mesmo? Hehehe, volte sempre. Beijos e Feliz Natal._

**Eudy: **_Dá lhe Hermioneee! Hauhauha, valeu pela Reviews. Feliz Natal. Aparece mais! _


	10. Fim da amizade

**Capítulo 10. **

- POFT! – foi o som da mão de Hermione passando todos os dedos na cara de Draco com a maior potencial que podia, o seu rosto foi forçado a virar contra a porta, onde Gina estava estática, com a boca quase atingindo o peito.

- Não era _você._.. – resmungou o rapaz ainda com o rosto virado, em direção à Gina na porta, com o queixo meio torto, sentindo que havia algo fora do lugar.

- E-esse! Esse! – gritou Hermione recuando com lágrimas nos olhos, sua mão direita apontava diretamente para o peitoral de Draco, tremia como nunca – Gina, eu não acredito que você fez isso! Eu, simplesmente não acredito! – berrou virando-se para a amiga – Era ele o tempo todo!

- Desculpa se interrompi alguma coisa! – cortou Gina irônica jogando o mapa e a capa de invisibilidade em seus braços – Só vim devolver algumas coisas que não me pertencem...

Ela virou as costas em direção à porta, mas antes de sair, olhou por cima do ombro e avisou com sarcasmo.

- E podem voltar a fazer o que faziam, prometo não interromper mais! E também não vi nada!

- Gina! Volta aqui! – gritou Hermione correndo atrás da ruiva, já Draco não sabia o que fazer, ou o que dizer, mas simplesmente aquela boca não era a mesma, aquele beijo não era o mesmo pelo qual experimentara na noite anterior. Não era tão doce, não era tão suave, não era tão... Perfeito (seria a palavra certa?).

- Ei, Granger! – chamou Draco antes dela sair – Se não era você... Quem...

Hermione parou segurando as duas mãos nas laterais da porta e voltou para o loiro.

- Não, não era eu mesma! E se você prometer guardar segredo sobre isso, eu ficaria muitíssima satisfeita! E eu não vou contar a ninguém que você e a Gina andaram passando a noite _juntos_. Na Sala Precisa.

- O que? – a pergunta foi feita aos gritos mas não foi respondida, porque Hermione estava fora do alcance do som.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Gina! Dá para esperar fazendo o favor? – Hermione alcançou no jardim, ofegante, suas pernas latejavam de tanto correr.

- Pra que? Pra ouvir vantagem de como o beijo do Malfoy era delicioso? Oh! – gemeu ela forçando uma imitação de voz – Oh! Ele me leva à loucura!

- Gina... Eu não o beijei! – ia dizendo ela negando com a cabeça, franzindo a testa, muito ofendida.

- Pena que a Cho é mulher, não é mesmo? Ou seria alvo também dos seus beijos, afinal, você tem uma tara especial por apanhadores... Krum, Harry, Draco...

- Gina. Ele me beijou. Eu não o beijei! E Você está pegando_ pesado_! – queixou-se Hermione perdendo a paciência.

- Não, não estou pegando pesado, estou sendo sincera – retrucou faltando avançar na amiga, não sabia o porquê, mas estava incomodada com isso, muito mais do que deveria.

- Você não foi sincera ao esconder que passou a noite com o Malfoy! Aquela noite daquele dia, em que você andou dormindo com ele!

Gina arreganhou os olhos, de modo que as sobrancelhas quase atingiram seus cabelos ruivos.

- Q-que? O que? Que? Como assim?

- O perfume! Era maçã verde! Eu senti naquele dia em que você dormiu fora! Ficou impregnado em seu casaco... Pensa que eu sou retardada, não é mesmo? Mas havia um perfume... De maçã verde! E agora eu sei de quem se trata agora...

- V-você cheirou o...

- Não é minha culpa se você anda dormindo com o inimigo! – cortou Hermione já sem paciência – Não é minha culpa se você esconde as coisas de mim, e não é minha culpa se o Malfoy me beijou também – ela virou as costas e saiu andando em direção às portas do castelo.

- E-eu não posso acreditar _nisso_!– disse Gina deixando-se cair sentada no gramado com as mãos perdidas no cabelo – Achei que aquilo ficasse mantido em segredo para sempre. De modo que nunca e mais ninguém soubesse... Só eu e ele... Oh! Céus!

Ela precisava conversar com Hermione, outra vez. Nem que fosse por interesse, mas precisava... Maldita dúvida!

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- O que vocês andaram aprontando ontem? – perguntou Rony ao sentar com Hermione no café da manhã.

- Não me faça perguntas, que eu não responderei mentiras! – devolveu.

Harry olhou para ela e disse.

- Quando pretende devolver a minha capa de invisibilidade?

Rony ficou assustado ao ver que Harry captara no "ar" o motivo que levou a ter certeza que Hermione saíra.

- Afinal, meus artefatos, incluindo o mapa do maroto, não estão nas minhas coisas, sabe... – e olhou em sua direção pedindo uma explicação através do olhar.

- Você nunca se importou com isso antes... Eu sempre podia pegar qualquer coisa a hora que quisesse...

- Não quando eu participava das suas buscas – falou chateado – O que você estava fazendo fora do Salão Comunal sendo que não era dia de fazer ronda pelo castelo, heim Hermione? Ontem não era quarta, nem sexta!

Ela parou de comer e olhou assustada.

- Ora, Harry... O que aconteceu com você? O ciúme infantil de Rony durante a pré-escola anda te contagiando?

- Meu, o que? – Rony na mesma hora devolveu o suco na cara de Simas, parecia furioso.

- Você ouviu bem! Desde quando você sabe os dias em que faço ronda?

Harry olhou para Rony e justificou depressa, jogando os ombros.

- Ora, o Rony sempre chega depois da meia noite nesses dias, certo? É como somar um mais um...

Ela olhou desconfiada para Harry.

- Rony trabalha às terças e quintas! E às vezes, muito raramente, às quartas.

Harry deu os ombros. Rony olhou ofendido para a garota.

- Não estava no currículo... E...

- E... Faz de conta que eu não sei que você _dorme_ no _dormitório feminino_ da Corvinal – falou um pouco alterada dando ainda mais ênfase em "dorme" e "dormitório feminino"

- Ora! – Rony corou até as orelhas – C-como você sabe?

Harry riu do amigo. Ela apertou as bochechas de Rony.

- De nada por não contar a ninguém sobre isso!

- Tá, voltem no assunto do meu ciúme contagiante, por favor... – falou ele abaixando a cabeça para tomar o suco, envergonhado.

Hermione riu.

- Tudo bem, desde que Parvati não saiba... – Hermione arriscou uma olhar no acento da garota que era ao seu lado e viu que ela estava conversando com Lilá, lançando olhares a Rony e Luna ao mesmo tempo – Ops! Tarde demais!

Harry terminou de beber o suco, e depositou o copo vazio na mesa.

- Você e Luna... Não acredito! – riu Harry, ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

Rony lançou um olhar ao teto e suspirou.

- Espero que Hermione não saiba que você andou passando a noite com o goleiro da Corvinal, Daniel Samuels, trancados no armário de vassouras. Ops! Tarde demais também, desculpa!

Harry parou de rir no mesmo instante. Hermione apenas arregalou os olhos e limpou os lábios no guardanapo.

- Ora... Seu... Foi uma brincadeira e mau gosto!

- Tem gente que anda se empolgando com livros pornográficos demais aqui... – brincou Hermione rindo e de repente ficou séria – Será que você poderia devolver o Kama Sutra à biblioteca? Há décadas estou na lista de espera...

- Rony! Você andou contando a ela...?

Hermione riu de leve, sacudindo os ombros.

- Eu juro que não sabia.

Foi a vez de Harry ficar vermelho.

- Voltando no assunto do ciúme contagiante de Rony...

Rony olhou ofendido para o amigo.

- Hey! Olha o respeito com o papai aqui...

- Em todo caso, eu preciso da capa de invisibilidade para hoje à noite.

- Vai sair com quem? – perguntou Hermione naturalmente.

- Não me faça perguntas, que eu não lhe responderei mentiras! – devolveu se levantando da mesa.

- Será que esse Daniel Samuels é tão gato assim? – brincou Rony com Hermione, mas ela parecia interessada em outros assuntos.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Gina foi assistir as outras aulas em vão, porque não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser à cena que vinha em sua cabeça. Draco e Hermione embrenhados em um amasso tão forte, que era impossível distinguir quem era quem naquele momento, mas, por um lado, Hermione parecia ter sido sincera, e ela tinha sido forçada a receber aquele beijo.

- Droga! – xingou ao perceber que havia estragado seu oitavo pergaminho fazendo desenhos para tentar livrar a sua imaginação daquela terrível cena.

- Srta. Weasley, se pretende seguir a carreira de artista em plena aula de Transfiguração, peço que se retire da minha sala! – ralhou Minerva passando entre as carteiras.

- Sim, claro! – disse ela arrumando a mochila, não ia se dar ao trabalho de continuar em uma aula que mal conseguia responder a diferença entre os feitiços Vera verto e Animalus.

"_Na verdade, estou desenhando o tamanho da sua bun..." _ Gina pensou em dizer por estar aborrecida e a professora não ser compreensiva, mas ela sabia que se encrencaria feio se o fizesse. Soaria ainda mais engraçado se alguém dissesse "_Para desenhá-la precisaria de uma cartolina". _Gina riu sozinha.

- Perdão, Srta. Weasley? Estamos tendo aula de circo, também?

- Não! Não! – justificou depressa – Era só eu brincando com a minha imaginação – ela jogou a mochila nas costas e andou pelas carteiras.

- Definitivamente você não está a fim de assistir as minhas aulas, não é mesmo Srta. Weasley? – ela olhou para os pergaminhos enrolados de Gina – E o que são isso ai? Você e a Granger andam fazendo parceira, por acaso?

Gina entendeu na hora a "tiradinha" da professora e não deixou barato.

- Claro, professora... Neurônios temos em grande quantidade... Já, pulmões, só temos dois... – devolveu referindo-se ao suposto "contrabando" de drogas de Hermione da noite passada.

Ela abaixou o tom de voz e perguntou no ouvido da ruiva.

- Professores têm desconto de quantos percento?

Gina ignorou, foi até a porta e quando abriu, a voz severa de Minerva voltou a soar de modo severo pela sala.

- E menos 10 pontos pelo seu mau comportamento! – e ela deu sinal para Gina – Conversamos depois da aula, okay? – e piscou para a garota.

Ela sacudiu os ombros parecendo que não se importava e se retirou como pretendia fazer.

O que faria então? Procuraria por Hermione, talvez o seu horário fosse vago, talvez estivesse na biblioteca nesse momento, mas conhecendo a garota, deveria ter passado em todos os N.O.M's e provavelmente foi aceita em todas as aulas, é... Teria que sentar e esperar, quando...

- Weasley? – chamou uma voz arrastada vindo ao seu lado direito.

- O que faz aqui, Malfoy?

O loiro estava com uma perna encostada na parede, e a outra apoiada no chão segurando o seu corpo, brincava com uma bolinha nas mãos e aproximou da garota.

- Precisamos conversar. Não aqui!

- Não tenho nada para falar com você – ela disse isso, virou as costas e saiu, decidida, para as escadarias acima.

- Mas eu tenho que falar com você – o garoto correu atrás dela em seu alcance e puxou a varinha.

- Vai me ameaçar, agora?

- Não, mas esse feitiço silenciador vai economizar meu tempo – falou antes de despejar um zíper em sua boca e arrastando a garota para dentro de um sala à força, ela se debatia, mas foi inútil, a força do rapaz venceu às tentativas de escapulir da ruiva.

- Hm... – resmungava com o zíper na boca, chutando para todos os lados.

Ele a colocou dentro de uma sala vazia, e passou a chave na fechadura assim que a fechou.

- Hey, Weasley, você precisa me escutar... – ele puxou a varinha e desfez o feitiço.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você! – devolveu irritada – Agora me solta, se não eu grito!

- Escuta! – disse ele segurando a garota pelos ombros mas ela se afastou fazendo cara de nojo – Eu sei que foi você naquela noite, em meu dormitório! Do beijo e tudo mais...

- Não, você não sabe...

- Sei sim, eu achava que era a sua amiga, a Granger, porque ela levou toda a culpa, então, eu quis me vingar dela, na mesma moeda... E...

- Malfoy, você não me deve explicações!

- Mas eu me sinto no direito de fazer isso! – retrucou falando alto para que ela baixasse o tom – E eu não beijei a Granger porque gosto dela, pelo contrário, eu sinto nojo dela, e você sabe muito bem disso... Só queria que entendesse que eu não gosto da Granger, não mesmo. Eu tenho namorada...

- A Pansy!

- Isso, ela mesma, e eu a amo! Certo?

Gina olhou para o garoto, batendo o pé.

- Agora posso me retirar?

Draco abaixou a cabeça.

- Pode, já disse tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer!

Gina contornou o rapaz, e girou a chave na fechadura, abriu a porta, Draco se despediu.

- Até mais, Weasley!

- Até, _nunca_, mais! – deu ênfase no "nunca" e saiu batendo a porta com uma força que Draco desconhecia.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_Gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que continuaram lendo a minha fanfic. E também àquelas que acreditaram na minha fanfic (ou talvez no meu potencial) mesmo depois do beijo Draco e Hermione. Desculpa a demora, mas realmente ando sem tempo, meu pai saiu de férias, e eu fui viajar junto, e na praia não tem PC, então... Desculpem... _

**N/A 2: **_Agradeço também a Gisele Weasley que tá sempre me ajudando a escrever todas fanfics, obrigado. Beijos._

**N/A 3: **_Eu amei muito as reviews, mesmo que as pessoas tenham me apedrejado (hehehe!) E não foi por menos, né? Mas enfim, se você é do tipo de pessoa que ama "finais felizes" e adora fanfics assim, sugiro que não continue a ler minha fanfic. Não existe UMA fanfic minha (isso, você leu direitinho) que tenha um final feliz. Tudo pode acontecer, assim como na vida real. Normalmente minhas histórias eles (personagens) sempre acabam sozinhos, cada um indo para um lado. Mas isso não significa que essa vai ser IGUAL (estão entendendo?). Pode ser que eles terminem juntos, ou não! Ainda não decidi, mas desde já, sugiro que NÃO continuem a ler se não estiverem preparados para O QUE DER E VIER, porque vocês não vão estar preparados para o final e tanto que, eu também não vou estar preparado para receber ameaças de morte (hehehe, espero que não né?). Mas enfim, só estou avisando, agora se quiser continuar lendo, é por conta e risco. Amo vocês, people. Pode não parecer, mas eu amo, todos vocês! Kisses. _

**Eudy: **_Dá lhe Gina! Hauhau, você pegou o espírito da coisa. Hehe, volte sempre, beijos._

**Miaka: **_Refletindo sobre o capítulo passado... A Hermione não foi má por não contar do mal entendido, ela apenas quis salvar a pele de Gina, já que se Minerva soubesse Gina seria expulsa do castelo, já Hermione perderia apenas o direito de ser monitora, certo? Ela foi uma grande amiga, isso sim, mas nem sempre, as grandes amigas se dão bem... Volte sempre. Beijos._

**Bethy: **_Yéah, você também pegou o espírito da coisa, o Draco não é bobo e descobriu que o beijo não era dela, xD. Hauhau, tadinha, teve que limpar o quarto tudinhooooo. Er bem... a Pansy é meio brincalhona né... Ela adora brincar de várias coisas relacionadas com sexo. Hehehe. É a Pansy! Obrigado. Beijos. Volte sempre. _

**Ca: **_É, cada um tem a sua opinião, faz parte, não é mesmo? Para isso que eu escrevo a fanfic, para saber o que acharam... Obrigado. Beijos e volte sempre. _

**Ella: **_Por fim... Ela tá com livro... Tá enquanto o Draco não descobrir, né? Ai que começa a briga pra valer, hehehe. Beijos. Volte sempre. _

**Fer: **_Nhaaaa, está ai o capítulo novo. Confusões quase resolvidas, certo? Hehehe, beijos. Volte sempre._

**Maggy: **_Nhaa, obrigado por acreditar em mim. Feliz ever por isso. Hehehe. Beijos. Volte sempre. _

**Lidiane: **_Nãooooooooo! Amo o shipper Draco e Hermione, mas não é nessa fanfic que esse casal domina. Hehehe. Beijos. Thanks por ter reviewzar. Beijos. _

**Biazinha: **_Não prometo nada... Tudo pode acontecer, não é mesmo? Pode ser que ela morra risada maléfica Ou ele morra risada maléfica 2 hauhauha. Não esperem um final feliz comigo. Beijos. _

**Gix Weasley: **_Nickinho fofo pra você né, Gisele? Hehehe, Gix, hauhauha! Desculpa se você não gostou, mas inventei com carinho, tá? E obrigado por sempre ajudar na minha fanfic. E não me matar, hehehe. Obrigado, te amo te very much te. Kisses. _

**Fenf: **_Diria que a sua review foi a mais importante de toda a fanfic, sabe por quê? Porque graças a ela, eu estou continuando essa história, sim, eu ia me aposentar, mas você foi tão meiguinha, tão fofinha, que eu decidi que você entre outras pessoas também (claro, nem todas são tão malvadas assim comigo), enfim... Estou continuando mais pela sua lição de moral, hehehe, foi fantástica, amei mesmo. Beijos. E volte sempre. Sempre. Pode contar comigo pro que der e vier também. Obrigado por tudo! _

**Natcs: **_Nheeeeeee, Nattt, obrigado pela review, hahaha, foi muito fofinha só de imaginar a cena de você separando o beijo... Hauhau, e engraçada também, imagina a cena? "Sai daqui, isso é pelo bem da fanfic"! Ia ser bizarro... Hehehe. Bom, obrigado pela review. Volte sempre. Beijos. _


	11. Tempestade

**Capítulo 11. **

Era a primeira vez na vida que Gina estava reclamando em comparecer a aula de Feitiços com a sua turma, afinal, era sábado, e se não fosse pelo alto grau de conversa da sala, eles estariam livres, mas devido a esse motivo, ganharam, todos do quinto ano da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa, sem exceção, uma aula extra neste sábado para recuperar a matéria.

- Que saco, viu? – reclamou ela sentando em uma carteira bem perto da janela, vendo os demais colegas atravessarem o gramado verde de Hogwarts indo em direção a Hogsmeade. Contemplou as nuvens carregadas que pairavam sobre o castelo também dando um ligeiro ar de que ia chover e forte.

Depois de uma aula que Gina amaldiçoou o professor de todas as maneiras, uma hora e meia se passou como se durasse uma semana inteira, ela colocou tudo dentro da mochila com violência e já vinha preparada para ir direto ao vilarejo, sem ter que voltar à Sala Comunal para devolver a mochila.

Parou no banheiro para colocar arrumar algumas presilhas no cabelo, deixando a franja presa, para trás, e o cabelo solto de modo que tampasse suas orelhas.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, com pressa, passou em frente a biblioteca e para sua surpresa, viu um loirinho sonserino parado no balcão, tentando se explicar.

- Não tem o porquê de devolver algo que me roubaram!

- Sr. Malfoy, desde o dia em que abri essa biblioteca ficou claro que os livros deveriam ser bem cuidados para quem pegasse emprestado.

Draco deixou o suspiro erguer sua franja.

- Não tem como eu devolver um livro que não está comigo. Eu sinto muito, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Gina se escondeu atrás de um pilar para poder ouvir toda a conversa.

- Existe uma maneira sim, e você vai cumprir detenção como todos fazem quando perdem os livros da biblioteca.

- Eu-não-perdi! – repetiu entre os dentes – Se eu tivesse perdido em algum lugar, provavelmente já teria achado o livro, quer ver? – perguntou ele puxando a varinha do bolso – _Accio_!

E Gina sentiu o livro bater contra a sua mochila, mas segurou com firmeza para ele não ser puxado.

- Não, não! – sussurrou ela como se o livro escutasse – Fica quieto aqui!

- Viu? – deu-se Draco por vencido guardando a varinha nas vestes.

- Não justifica! – comentou Madame Pince batendo as mãos na mesa – Sem o livro, você não sai daqui de mãos abanando.

Gina sentiu-se imediatamente culpada. Draco passaria o final de semana em detenção, sendo que podia aproveitar Hogsmeade. E afinal, se fosse ao contrário?

- Por acaso isso que estava batendo contra a porta do banheiro é daqui? – perguntou Gina estendendo o livro para os dois no balcão.

Draco arregalou os olhos, assustado, era a primeira vez que Gina voltava a falar com ele depois da última discussão.

- Ora... É esse mesmo! – disse Draco pegando o livro das mãos dela, aliviado – E-eu não acredito! Onde você achou?

Gina sacudiu os ombros.

- Já disse, no banheiro feminino.

- Weasley, por que você não foi para Hogsmeade? – perguntou Madame Pince desconfiada.

- Aula-extra do professor Flitiwinck – disse sacudindo os ombros.

- Mas o que meu livro fazia no banheiro feminino? – perguntou Draco distorcendo as sobrancelhas.

E agora? O que Gina diria? Ora... Isso era problema dele!

- Talvez... Hm... Você tenha passado a noite lá com alguém? – sugeriu Gina respondendo com uma careta, virou as costas e saiu andando.

- Mas... Faz uma semana que eu e a Pansy estamos utilizando a sala de poções para... Ops!

Draco deixou o livro no balcão e saiu correndo atrás da garota.

- Hey, Weasley... Er... – ela se virou encarando o garoto, sem graça – Obrigado.

- Como quiser – disse ela fria voltando a caminhar.

Draco colocou as mãos nos bolsos e disse mais alto, sem sair do lugar.

- Eu te agradeci...

- E eu ouvi...

Draco pigarreou ainda mais alto e aproximou para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

- Onde você achou o livro?

- Que te interessa? – perguntou ela respirando fundo, fingindo-se incomodada com a presença do rapaz.

- Bastante, porque me parece algo tão suspeito... Você, ainda mais você, encontrar o livro.

- Ora, eu, ainda mais, eu, que é que tem de mais nisso?

Draco pigarreou.

- Ainda vou descobrir.

- Como quiser, agora com licença – disse ela sorrindo forçadamente. Pisou com firmeza nos degraus e partiu com pressa para Hogsmeade querendo aproveitar logo o dia.

Gina fitava as vitrines com curiosidade, segurava sua bolsinha de pano com firmeza, estava particularmente interessada nos vestidos.

- Queria poder ter um desses? – perguntou Pansy com ironia com uma das mãos na cintura.

- Não te interessa!

Gina virou as costas e saiu andando enquanto Pansy cutucava Crabbe e Goyle e os dois caíam na gargalhada.

Como Draco podia namorar com uma menina daquelas? Como podiam deita-la na cama e encarar aquele rosto com cara de bosta? Como podia...?

Gina estava incrédula. Draco, no fundo, merecia algo melhor. Bem no fundo mesmo.

Gina continuou andando, absorta em seus pensamentos, mal notou que tinha andado tanto que havia saído dos limites de Hogsmeade, estava andando por um gramado que ela desconhecia a localidade, não ficava tão longe assim da cidade, mas era um lugar decididamente isolado.

Cabrum. Fez-se o barulho das nuvens.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Harry depositou a vassoura no chão, e ao fazer isso notou que havia a presença de alguém sentado no vestiário.

- Quem está ai? – pergunto sabendo que seria o primeiro a chegar na tenda da Grifinória, não pode ser ninguém, a não ser um espião.

- Sou eu! – disse Hermione se levantando de um dos caixotes e saindo de trás do vestiário – Eu achei que talvez você quisesse ir para Hogsmeade...

- Ah, achei que você tivesse ido com a Gina... Já que ela não pode treinar.

- É, ela foi... Encontrei ela no caminho, mas achei melhor esperar por você e pelo Rony.

Rony chegou dando risadas com Dino e parou ao contemplar a cena dos dois conversando bem próximo.

- Ei, você não foi a Hogsmeade? – perguntou fazendo o contorno em Harry e passando no meio dos dois, no _meio_.

- É... Eu tava esperando você e o Harry!

- Obrigado! – agradeceu meio contrariado e sumiu entre as cortinas do banheiro.

- Eu vou tomar um banho – disse Harry concordando com a cabeça com a amiga – E a gente já vai, tudo bem?

- Claro, claro... Você quer que eu guarde a sua vassoura? – perguntou Hermione educadamente apontando para a vassoura na parede.

- Você faria esse favor pra mim?

- Por que não? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

Harry a beijou no rosto e correu para o chuveiro. Hermione deslizou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo um ligeiro o suor do amigo nas suas bochechas.

- Oh, Harry... – gemeu ela sussurrando assim que o time inteiro sumiu – Nunca mais faça isso!

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Ah, era só o que me faltava... – pensou Gina encolhendo os braços assim que um vento bem gelado brincou com as suas roupas.

E para completar, a água desabou de uma só vez.

- Ah... Não! – disse ela acelerando o passo de volta à cidade e apertando os braços contra o corpo para se proteger do frio.

E de repente, como se o chão desabasse junto com a chuva...

Ela pisou, e o chão simplesmente afundou, e de uma vez.

Gina caiu no buraco.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Espero que não chova! – torceu Hermione assim que Harry e Rony deixaram o castelo e partiram para as ruas lotadas de Hogsmeade, onde não cabia mais um palito de tanta gente que andava em frente às vitrines.

- Vamos comer um Hot Dog? – perguntou Rony animado olhando entre as pessoas uma barraquinha de cachorro quente.

- É... Pode ser – concordou Harry e Hermione por concordarem.

Harry, Rony e Hermione pegaram uma mesinha lá fora, única mesa vazia era a que não ficava coberta, e por um bom motivo, porque ia chover logo.

- Vocês dois fiquem aqui enquanto eu vou pedir três cachorros quentes, é isso? – perguntou Rony apontando para os dois.

- Sim! – concordou Hermione.

Rony se afastou no meio da multidão e sumiu entre as pessoas.

- Ei, aquela não é a Gina? – perguntou Harry espremendo os olhos para enxergar a amiga naquela direção.

- É ela mesmo... Pra onde ela está indo? – perguntou Hermione preocupada vendo ela subir o gramado verde – Lá é absolutamente vazio.

- Ela parece perdida em seus próprios pensamentos!

- Deve estar com problemas – comentou Hermione já sabendo mais ou menos do que se tratava e virando o rosto de volta para a multidão tentando esquecer Gina.

- É... Eu também ando com problemas – disse Harry mudando a expressão para um pouco de tristeza, não era forçada.

- O que anda acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione com a voz meiga, pegando vagarosamente na mão de Harry, tentando não levar para o outro sentido, apenas como amiga mesmo – Me conta...

- É que... Sei lá... Eu ando meio preocupado com tudo o que anda acontecendo... Essa história da profecia, andou me assustando um pouco.

- Oh, Harry... – Hermione mordeu os lábios tentando não chorar. Era a primeira vez que Harry tocava no assunto da profecia depois de tanto tempo. Hermione sentiu-se subitamente culpada – Não fique assim...

- Não chora! – pediu Harry com carinho.

Cabrum.

- Oh, não, chuva – informou Harry olhando para o céu, e logo uma gota acertou os seus óculos – Vamos – e puxou a mão de Hermione para longe da mesa.

Hermione voltou a olhar para a mesa para ver se não havia esquecido nada, e acabou avistando o gramado pela qual Gina estava caminhando.

- Gina! – disse Hermione puxando Harry pela mão.

- É mesmo! – lembrou Harry e os dois desataram a correr na direção da garota, no meio das trovoadas e chuva.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Alguns minutos depois, apareceu Rony trazendo três saquinhos nas mãos.

- Aonde é que eles foram? – perguntou sentindo os pingos grossos caírem com força em sua cabeça, chegava a doer. Olhou para os lados, entre a multidão, tinha um fio de esperança que fosse encontra-los, mas não havia resposta, eles não estavam lá – Eles não podem me fazer de bobo assim, não podem mesmo... Eles vão me pagar! – Rony jogou os sanduíches no lixo e voltou para o castelo sem se preocupar com a chuva.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

A água foi despencando, e os pés de Gina afundavam cada vez mais, ela estava presa, e o barro ia afundando a cada segundo mais.

- SOCORRO! POR MERLIN! SOCORRO!

E na situação que estava, debater-se na lama ajudava tanto quanto se debater em uma plantação de visgo-do-diabo.

- Weasley? – perguntou uma voz arrastada no meio da chuva.

- Weasley? – perguntou uma outra voz bem atrás, a quem pertencia, Pansy Parkinson.

- SOCORRO! – berrou ela sentindo a lama atingir o seu pescoço, e suas pernas estavam imobilizadas.

Draco foi na direção da ruiva, mas Pansy o segurou pelo braço.

- Onde você vai?

- As coisas não podem ficar assim! – disse ele se desvencilhando das mãos de Pansy e correndo na direção de Gina.

- Quê? – berrou Pansy histericamente achando aquilo tão improvável quando Snape pontuar a Grifinória por alguma razão.

Draco chapinhou na direção da ruiva, estendeu seus braços fortes e puxou com força.

- Tenta empurrar os pés pra cima!

- Eu estou tentando! – disse ela sentindo o sangue ferver de medo.

Draco puxou a varinha e estendeu na direção do buraco, berrou algumas palavras mágicas e a lama voou para todos os lados, e Gina caiu ainda mais no buraco que agora estava lotado de água como um riacho.

- Bosta! A situação só piorou!

- Draco Malfoy, vamos embora, agora! – berrou Pansy apontando para ele.

- Se você quiser continuar o caminho, é fácil! – gritou ele rasgando as vestes do corpo e jogando para os lados, e deu um passo indo para dentro do buraco, e logo sentiu o corpo de Gina se debatendo.

- Força Weasley, força! – disse ele puxando a garota para cima e colocando ela na borda.

- Seu filho da mãe! – gritou Pansy enraivecida – Deixa essa coelha estúpida morrer, não é isso que você sempre quis?

- Vá se foder! – gritou Draco para Pansy enquanto Gina toda suja, tossia sem parar, engasgada.

Pansy parou ainda mais nervosa e virou as costas, sumindo no cenário cinzento.

- Venha... Estamos perto da Casa dos Gritos! – Draco puxou Gina para fora e passou o braço na cintura da ruiva, ajudando ela a andar até o local.

Assim que chegaram no ambiente escuro, Draco esmurrou a porta, e praticamente colocou Gina em um sofá todo rasgado e detonado, mas era o único lugar de apoio que havia ali.

- Eu vou morrer! – comentou Gina toda suja e com as roupas rasgadas.

O estômago de Draco rodopiou ao ouvir a ruiva falar desse jeito.

- Não, você não vai morrer, porque você tem a mim – disse ele colocando o cabelo lameado dela atrás das orelhas – Vai ficar tudo bem, confia em mim!

- E a Pansy? – perguntou Gina sem força. E tossiu cuspindo no chão.

- Calma, é melhor não falar – disse Draco colocando o dedo nos lábios da garota.

Gina abriu os olhos com força e apertou a mão de Draco.

- Me leva pra enfermaria agora!

- Eu não posso andar com você nos braços, o que o pessoal de Hogwarts vai dizer? Vão achar que eu te ataquei e...

Gina se apoiou no sofá, tentando se manter em pé, mas era quase impossível, pois ela estava cambaleante.

- Draco...

Draco colocou as mãos nos ombros dela, na tentativa de fazê-la sentar.

- TIRE AS MÃOS DE CIMA DELA! – berrou Harry e Hermione, encharcados, com as varinhas em punhos, apontando diretamente para o peito de Draco Malfoy.

Gina desmaiou.

**N/A: **Essa é uma resposta pra todo mundo.

Mil desculpas, porque:

- Desculpa por demorar. Mas de fato não foi a minha culpa, é que eu mudei de cidade (Barretos para Ribeirão Preto) e... Meu HD pifou, tive que trocar, demorou mais uma semana de speedy. O computador chegou zerado, ou seja, sem arquivos, e eu tive que reescrever tudo de novo.

- Desculpa por não responder um por um, mas estou sem tempo.

- Desculpa pela demora mesmo.

- Desculpa por tudo, mas não foi a minha culpa mesmo. Desculpa.

To postando correndo para que vocês não me matem, mas prometo que nunca mais vai atrasar tanto, pelo menos, até meu HD não pifar de novo, ou até eu não mudar de cidade.

Hehehe. Beijos. Amo vocês. E espero que tenham gostado.


	12. Denúncias

**Capítulo 12. **

- Gina! – gritou Draco estendendo os braços na direção da garota e segurando-a no ar.

- Gina? – perguntou Harry ainda com a varinha apontada para ele – Desde quando você chama ela pelo primeiro nome?

Hermione engoliu em seco, mas não baixou a sua arma. E lançou um olhar seguido de Harry para Draco, como se tentasse dizer alguma coisa, alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar.

- Desde quando você se preocupa com apelidos, Potter? – respondeu Draco com o olhar severo – Ou prefere ficar discutindo sobre isso enquanto a Weasley está morrendo nos meus braços?

Harry e Hermione abaixaram a varinha no mesmo momento, sem combinar.

- É verdade, Harry – concordou Hermione – Precisamos levar ela pra enfermaria o mais rápido possível.

- É, solte-a! – disse Harry tirando Gina desfalecida dos braços de Draco - Acredito que ela não vai gostar de acordar nos seus braços...

Draco resolveu que era melhor não retrucar pois poderia comprometer a sua imagem e a dela também.

- Será que ela está bem? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.

- Talvez... Não é querendo me gabar, mas por ser um dos melhores alunos da escola – Harry colocou o ouvido no peito dela – Acho que ela está viva.

Hermione pigarreou.

- Melhor aluno, Harry? – e soltou um olhar "quem você pensa que é, seu filho da...?" Enfim.

- Ah, desculpa se minhas notas te humilham... – ele abaixou os olhos sobre o corpo da garota.

Draco bufou, mais preocupado do que todos eles.

- Gina, agüenta firme! – falou Harry para o seu rosto e começou a subir as escadarias.

Draco ergueu os olhos e viu Hermione olhando para ele com uma expressão óbvia de irritação.

- Você acha que eu fiz isso com ela?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não acredito nada do que você disser! E aliás, eu não sou mais burra que o Harry!

Draco suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo sujo.

- Nossa, Granger, eu fico besta de ver como você se preocupa com a saúde da sua melhor amiga – ironizou Draco.

Hermione cruzou os braços.

- Ham? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Luna? – perguntou arregalando os olhos quando Draco se referiu a "sua melhor amiga" – Ah! Você quis dizer a Gina... Não, claro! – ela parou para estudar o ambiente – CALA BOCA, E NÃO MUDA DE ASSUNTO!

- Mas eu não fiz nada, nada! De verdade! – resmungou sacudindo os ombros.

- A gente conversa sobre isso mais tarde! – ela colocou a varinha no bolso e subiu as escadarias correndo na direção de Harry.

Draco suspirou e chutou uma cadeira, desmontando-a.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Hermione parou para pensar.

"Por que Harry se importava tanto com Gina?" pensou. "Se fosse eu, será que ele faria a mesma coisa?"

Ela parou em frente a um espelho sujo, e cheio de poeira, era muito difícil identificar seu reflexo, mas ela passou a mão na figura de seu rosto, deixando as marcas dos dedos por onde passava.

- Será que eu sou tão feia assim?

Hermione nunca fora vaidosa, ela sabia disso. Achava uma tremenda bobagem esse negócio de ficar se arrumando horas na frente do espelho para fazer alguém se apaixonar por ela, embora, intimamente, era isso que quisesse, mas sempre usou o ditado "Me amem pelo que eu sou. E não pelo que eu pareço ser", e afinal, na opinião dela, beleza não era nada, era só um complemento.

- Talvez, talvez, eu devesse mudar o meu visual... – murmurou para sua imagem no espelho, abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Harry depositou Gina na maca e começou a murmurar palavra sem nexo para Madame Pomfrey, ele estava em total desespero.

- Eu sei lidar com essas situações! – gritou ela praticamente movendo seus cabelos para trás – Eu sou uma enfermeira, agora me dê licença.

- Mas... Mas... Mas eu!

- Potter. Tchau! – ela empurrou o garoto para fora e travou as portas em sua cara.

Hermione chegou aos passos correndo, toda ensopada pela chuva.

- Eae, o que aconteceu?

- Gina vai ficar bem... – falou com a voz sumindo, e olhando para os próprios sapatos – O que o Malfoy ia fazer com ela, se não fosse a gente?

O silêncio foi um tanto constrangedor, mas não demorou para ser desfeito.

- Ele não ia machucar ela.

Harry ergueu a cabeça, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Como assim?

- Malfoy não machucaria uma mosca. Só fala que faz...

Harry mexeu a cabeça com nojo dessa afirmação.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda defende...

- Eu não estou defendendo! – cortou ela agressiva – Só estou sendo sincera!

Harry suspirou fundo, virou as costas deixando o barro cair sobre sua roupa.

- Suas conclusões costumam ser mais inteligentes do que essa! – falou ele.

E continuou andando com as mãos no bolso, sem olhar para trás.

- Eu costumava ser mais idiota do que sou! – falou ela para si mesma e entrou correndo no banheiro dos monitores, chorando.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- E foi isso, senhor diretor. – terminou Harry após um longo discurso na frente de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore piscou lentamente, e suspirou.

- Tudo bem, vou enviar alguma coruja, se possível, até mesmo pessoalmente, vou chamá-lo aqui. Antes mesmo de acusa-lo, vou interrogá-lo, porque as nossas dúvidas podem trazer muitas catástrofes enquanto não viram certezas.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Malfoy nunca faria uma atitude decente, senhor diretor. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Dumbledore piscou mais uma vez.

- Senhor Potter, sugiro que reveja os seus conceitos. E agora, por favor, não querendo ser grosseiro, mas sugiro que visite um dos nossos luxuosos banheiros do castelo. O senhor tem permissão para isso, claro. Por favor... – e estendeu a mão à porta.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e saiu da sala também não agüentando mais aquela roupa molhada.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- Eu denunciei o Malfoy à diretoria! – comentou Harry assim que chegou vestindo roupas secas, e após tomar um banho.

Hermione ergueu o olhar na direção dele.

- Você não muda, né?

- Não! – murmurou contragosto ainda mantendo em consciência a briga de alguns minutos – Não mudo.

- Ótimo – disse ela ignorando sua presença e voltando a escrever em um pergaminho estendido na mesa – Ótimo pra você.

Ele também ignorou a presença da garota e subiu correndo para o dormitório.

- Se você não muda. Eu mudo! – comentou ela para si mesma, novamente.

- O que? Hermione? Falando sozinha? – perguntou Rony que acabara de chegar do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Rony! – exclamou ela surpresa – Sabia que essa sua gravatinha roxa berrante está um charme?

Ele soltou um riso tímido e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Você não é a primeira a comentar – e cora violentamente.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- O que? – perguntou Draco lendo o pergaminho que estava em suas mãos – Uma intimação à diretoria? Mas são TRÊS HORAS DA MANHÃ!

- O que quer que tenha aprontado dessa vez, moleque! – Snape pegou pelos ombros e empurrou com força para frente – Eu não vou te defender mais! Não admito que você abuse da sua sorte! E você sabe que não é um dos queridinhos do Dumbledore e nunca foi.

Draco parou ajeitando suas roupas.

- Vamos! Anda! – e empurrou o garoto com mais força para frente, tratava-o como se tivesse cinco anos, e fosse uma pessoa qualquer.

- Não me empurra! – falou entre os dentes.

- Eu te empurro quando eu quiser. Eu sou o seu tutor e seu pai me deu permissão para fazer tudo com você, desde que não saia da linha.

Draco suspirou bem fundo. E de repente um flash, mínimo, de como sua vida mudaria se Lúcio soubesse do beijo entre Draco e Gina. Tanta coisa mudaria, tanta... O próprio loiro não fazia idéia do que poderia acontecer.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gina abrindo os olhos e olhando para a noite escura, vendo alguns reflexos de luzes entrando na enfermaria, a chuva ainda continuava, e lentamente ela foi se recompondo. Organizando suas idéias, pouco a pouco e...

- Draco? O que aconteceu com Draco? – perguntou um pouco alto até demais e pulou da cama.

Estava tudo escuro.

- Draco... Draco... Tomara que ninguém tenha te matado! – Gina jogou as cobertas para longe dos pés e colocou uma manta por cima das costas, encolheu-se sobre ela e saiu correndo da enfermaria.

Atravessou cada degrau com ferocidade, estava difícil lutar contra a perna machucada, mas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, escapou por trizes até chegar à sala comunal. Arriscou um olhar amaldiçoando o dormitório masculino e correu para o feminino, subiu os degraus aos pulos, e entrou no quarto do sexto ano praticamente arrombando a porta.

- Hermione! Hermione! Vem! – Gina agarrou o punho da melhor amiga e tirou ela a força do quarto, parando na escadaria.

- Gina... Gina! – assustou ao ver Gina se materializar em sua frente – O que aconteceu? O que você está fazendo aqui nesse horário? Eu por acaso não perdi hora, perdi? Oh meu Deus... Vou ser punida, vou perder um ponto para a Grifinória – ela pôs as mãos no cabelo (que estava uma suruba), e foi isso que assustou Gina.

- Ei, não faça isso! – e tirou as mãos de Hermione do cabelo – Você pode perder as mãos!

Hermione não entendeu a piada pois estava sonolenta, mas foi até melhor.

- E... Me conta, o que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei? – perguntou ela sacudindo os braços da amiga.

Hermione esfregou os olhos tentando refrescar a memória.

- Er... Bem... Harry abaixou a varinha, te pegou no colo e te levou à enfermaria!

Gina teria corado se fosse em outro momento, ao se imaginar nos braços de Harry, pior se tivesse sã.

- E depois?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça como se tivesse tendo choques no cérebro.

- Ei... Aconteceu algo muito grave – lembrou Hermione – Eu ia te avisar, mas você estava inconsciente então não ia adiantar muito... Eu juro que ia tentar impedir, mas... Mas, já foi feito!

- O que aconteceu, Hermione? – perguntou Gina suando, estava preocupada com o que pudesse ter acontecido com Draco.

Peraí, Gina, estava preocupada, realmente, preocupada? Era loucura, só podia ser.

Gina apertava os pulsos de Hermione com força, quase machucando a amiga.

- Harry. O Harry denunciou o Malfoy pro Dumbledore. E ele vai ser expulso a qualquer momento!

Gina arregalou os olhos e seu mundo pareceu despencar. Era como se tivesse caindo do décimo andar, mas não havia chão para pausar essa queda. Essa queda livre. Eternamente livre.

**N/A: **_Eu disse que esse capítulo sairia mais cedo, não disse? E vai a tendência é ser atualizado com essa freqüência. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. E fiquem sabendo, a situação do casal ainda vai piorar. Hehehe!_

**Mariana Sant'ana: **_Se estiver lendo isso, fique sabendo que eu adorei a sua presença por aqui na minha fanfic, viu? Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos. _

**Gisele: **_Meu amor? Xuxu? To gostando das gírias, hauhauha! Beijos (você-sabe-onde!) hehehe. Risadinha tímidas. _

**Lolita: **_Oi Loli, tudo bom? Obrigado por estar passando aqui e deixando uma review. Beijão. _

**Fenf: **_Ah! Fiquei com maior medo de você abandonar minha fanfic durante esse tempo todo. Fico feliz em saber que você continua vindo aqui ler. E obrigado por continuar a comentar e tudo mais. Obrigado mesmo. Mega beijo. _

**Lari Malfoy: **_Êêê, obrigado por deixar reviews. Atualizei logo como você pediu. Beijos. Volte mais vezes._

**Eudy: **_Você viu que romântico? Hahaha, espero que tenha gostado, teremos muitas surpresas ainda. _


	13. A expulsão de Draco

**Capítulo 13.**

Gina sacudiu a cabeça tentando descobrir que o seu mundo de verdade não era aquele, ao menos não queria acreditar no que estivesse acontecendo. Por mais que odiasse Draco Malfoy, seria uma tremenda justiça ele se envolver em toda aquela aventura, acabou salvando sua vida, e simplesmente estava sendo despejado da escola. Ele podia ter deixado Gina morrer. Mas não o fez.

- Hermione! – ela sacudiu a amiga pelos ombros – A gente precisa ir atrás dele... Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Agora não, Gina, isso é loucura! Amanhã de manhã vamos ver o que está acontecendo, mas hoje...?

Gina bufou, passando a mão na testa suada. Ela não podia dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido, não conseguiria fazer isso, nunca.

- Hermione... Ele não fez nada de mais. Ele apenas salvou a minha vida! Ele me salvou, entende?

- Jura? – perguntou ela curiosa – Como foi?

- Eu cai em um buraco cheio de lama, e fiquei presa, então, ele me tirou de lá. Eu acho que fosse morrer, mas não ele até dispensou Pansy para me salvar!

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam em lágrimas.

- Não acredito que ele fez isso...

Gina deu uma risadinha meio torta, de leve.

- Eu também não acredito, no meio daquela chuva toda...

Hermione suspirou.

- Tudo bem, vou vestir uma blusa e a gente já vai.

- Te espero lá embaixo.

Gina desceu as escadas com dois pulos. E já estava em frente à lareira tentando colocar as idéias em ordem.

Estava chovendo muito. Ela tinha caído, e achava que ia morrer, tinha quase certeza disso, mas lá estava Draco, passeando com Pansy, e ela relembrou a cena.

" _- Draco Malfoy, vamos embora, agora! – berrou Pansy apontando para ele._

_- Se você quiser continuar o caminho, é fácil! – gritou ele rasgando as vestes do corpo e jogando para os lados, e deu um passo indo para dentro do buraco, e logo sentiu o corpo de Gina se debatendo. _

_- Força Weasley, força! – disse ele puxando a garota para cima e colocando ela na borda. _

_- Seu filho da mãe! – gritou Pansy enraivecida – Deixa essa coelha estúpida morrer, não é isso que você sempre quis? _

_- Vá se foder! – gritou Draco para Pansy enquanto Gina toda suja, tossia sem parar, engasgada. _

_Pansy parou ainda mais nervosa e deu as costas, sumindo no cenário cinzento. _"

Ela ainda via essa cena com clareza. Draco dera o maior pé na bunda de Pansy. Teria sido hilário se não fosse tão desesperadora a cena. E Draco a salvou, arriscou sua vida, e a tirou de lá. Sã e salva. Mas ele não levou a melhor nessa história. E estava correndo o risco de ser expulso. Por sua culpa. Gina subitamente se sentiu ainda mais culpada. Se ao menos, ele não tivesse a salvado... Se tivesse deixado que ela morresse... Mas não o fez! E isso a animou ligeiramente.

Hermione apareceu com as vestes por cima do pijama, deixando alguns detalhes amostra do seu pijaminha cor-de-rosa patty, estilo, "eu sou frufru!".

- Esse é o meu pijama novo, gostou?

Não que Gina não gostasse de rosa, mas é que...

Okay! Gina _detestava_ rosa, ainda mais naquele tom. Estilo mamãe-eu-sou-virgem. Era o pijama mais ridículo que tinha visto.

- Ah, é estupendo! Onde você comprou? – perguntou Gina fingindo-se empolgada.

- Numa loja em Hogsmeade.

"Me dá o endereço para que eu passe bem longe dessa longe" falou Gina mentalmente.

Gina e Hermione ganharam os corredores, acordando alguns quadros por onde passavam, ganhavam alguns resmungões sonolentos, e isso era o que menos precisavam, já que podiam ser denunciadas com maior facilidade.

- Eu não vou bater na sala do diretor esse horário!

- Você ainda tem a senha da sala comunal da Sonserina, não tem? – perguntou Gina passando os olhos pelo corredor escuro do sexto andar.

- Eu não acho correto a gente ir lá de novo... E... Houve problemas da última vez.

"Problemas?" perguntou Gina mentalmente se sacrificando para não lembrar de como tinha sido uma noite mais do que agradável. Ela tinha se jogado nos braços de Draco, sentido o seu cheiro doce de maçã-verde, teve um contato mínimo com a sua cama, roçou suas pernas meigas e delicadas nas dele, eram delicadas e cheias de pêlos loiros (isso a deixava em êxtase!). E ainda pior, ou quem sabe, melhor, ela o beijou. E esse beijo ainda lhe causava arrepios. Tinha sido a melhor coisa que havia acontecido até então em sua vida. Era uma coisa absolutamente fora do normal, ela se arrepiava com facilidade ao se lembrar daquele momento, era como se tivesse tomando choque toda vez que se pegava pensando nisso. Era algo irreal. Inimaginável. Mas ela havia feito. E adoraria que se repetisse, sem conseqüências dessa vez.

- Mas...

- Vá logo, moleque! – era uma voz rouca surgiu de repente na escuridão do corredor.

Hermione jogou o seu corpo com tudo atrás de uma estante, e puxou Gina pela roupa junto ao seu corpo. Seus corações dispararam. Gina arriscou uma espiada e lá estava um vulto não muito maior que o primeiro, mas empurrava este com ferocidade, com violência, estava com pressa para algum compromisso, provavelmente. O seu coração estava disparado, se Snape olhasse nessa direção, estava frita. Por sorte, o professor estava preocupado em empurrar o vulto da frente em direção às escadarias acima, e não precisou mais do que segundos para Gina identificar de quem seria aquela sombra. Era Draco sendo recauchutado. Era humilhante e Gina se odiou por todos os motivos do mundo por ser uma aluna insignificante e não poder fazer nada a respeito. Nada. Apenas assistir, aceitar, e calar a boca, sem falar nada.

- Rápido! – e mais uma vez o empurrou pelos ombros, impulsionando o garoto para ir em frente.

- Estou indo! – resmungou tropeçando nas próprias vestes.

Gina se odiou por isso. Odiou completamente. Chegou a ficar vermelha de raiva, suas mãos formigavam para socar o rosto de Snape até que ficasse em carne viva. Que ódio.

Hermione teve que manter toda a sua força possível para manter Gina no lugar, ela estava inquieta, e assim que Snape subiu as escadas, arrastando Malfoy, o corredor voltou a ficar em um silêncio escuro, e absoluto.

- Essa foi por pouco! – suspirou tendo certeza que estavam longe.

Gina saiu de cima da garota, arrumando suas vestes.

- Nós precisamos ajudá-lo.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- O que? Você tá maluca? – perguntou girando o dedo indicador em volta da orelha – São três horas da manhã, se agente for lá, com certeza o Snape vai arranjar um motivo para nos expulsar!

- Hermione, alguma vez na vida já salvaram a sua vida?

Ela parou para pensar, indecisa, claro que já. Harry.

- Já – resmungou.

- Você não se sentiu culpada ao ver essa pessoa no instante seguinte sendo violentada e não pode devolver essa ajuda?

Hermione mordeu os lábios tentando compreender os sentimentos de Gina, mas não demorou muito para que entendesse. Harry já havia salvado sua vida no Salgueiro Lutador, em menos de poucos minutos depois, ele estava correndo perigo nas mãos de Sirius Black, fora uma das noites mais agonizantes de sua vida.

- Eu sei como é isso... – Hermione pegou nos ombros da amiga e olhou bem fundo nos seus olhos através da névoa da escuridão – Peço desculpas por não poder seguir em frente, muito mesmo, mas acredito que isso é um dever seu e você deve fazer o possível pra tirá-lo dessa, e só assim sua vida vai voltar a ser como antes. Eu, no seu lugar, faria o mesmo.

Gina suspirou. Hermione, finalmente, estava começando a entender a sua linguagem.

- Obrigada – murmurou baixinho para a amiga não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Ela apoiava? Isso poderia significar que... Ela também acreditava em Draco?

- Ao cruzar com a estátua de Barnabás, vire o corredor à direita, no meio dele, haverá uma escada sem fim... A senha é: Besouros comestíveis. É lá a sala de Dumbledore.

Foi a vez dos olhos de Gina encherem d´água.

- Mi... Obrigada por tudo o que você me fez, por me ajudar a chegar até aqui, e me dar forças pra enfrentar o pior professor da minha vida, enfrentar o diretor e o mundo pelo Draco, ou melhor, pela minha consciência limpa.

As duas se abraçaram com força.

- Seja o que Merlin quiser! – desejou Hermione afastando e acenando para a garota – Boa sorte!

Gina saiu correndo, enquanto Hermione foi para o lado oposto, escutou algum barulho de chiado e...

- Harry? – perguntou ao ver o garoto encolhido com alguns livros nas mãos.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Mione? O que faz aqui?

- Ah... Er... – "Pense rápido" – Eu só fui à cozinha comer alguma coisa diferente!

Ele pareceu ter superado as discussões dos dias anteriores.

- Não está usando a capa?

- Acho que ela ainda está no seu quarto! – riu Harry.

- Ah, é mesmo... Ora, Harry, me desculpa! – disse ela sacudindo os ombros, envergonhada, nunca havia deixado de fazer suas tarefas, e muito menos esquecido de devolver os pertences de alguém – Desculpa mesmo.

- Ah, que isso... Não vai me acontecer nada.

- Nada mesmo? – perguntou uma voz rouca, e diferente trazendo um lampião em direção aos seus rostos – Ora, ora... Perdidos no meio da madrugada!

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam antes de virarem o rosto na direção de Argo Filch, e sua gata encarando-os.

"Espero que a Gina não tenha tido a mesma sorte!" pensou Hermione.

- Vamos, os dois para a sala do diretor! – Ele pegou os dois pelo colarinho, e começou arrastá-los para os andares acima.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Gina chegou até a sala de Dumbledore sem erros. Encostou o ouvido na porta e pode ouvir o diretor falando que embora não tivesse provas e muito menos certeza, ele não tinha a ficha limpa quando se tratava da turma da Grifinória, especialmente, Potter, a Granger, e os Weasleys.

- Eu sinto muito, Sr. Malfoy. Mas teremos que mantê-lo fora da escola durante um bom tempo.

- Isso é uma expulsão? – perguntou assustado, arregalando os olhos.

- Eu não chamaria assim, Sr. Malfoy. É só um tempo fora da escola enquanto resolvemos esses problemas, diria que é um tipo de uma suspensão.

- Mas o senhor não pode... Não pode.

Snape apertou o ombro de Draco.

- Não subestime os poderes do diretor, Draco! – e apertou com mais força.

- Severo, obrigado, mas não acho que seja prudente a sua ajuda nesse momento, não querendo ser indelicado, mas já sendo. Você também já foi um adolescente e também já discordou de muitas das minhas idéias, e ainda discorda até hoje, não é mesmo?

Snape engoliu em seco, e Draco adorou ele ter "tomado um fumo" nessas horas.

- É normal que o Sr. Malfoy esteja zangado comigo, mas infelizmente não há outra solução! E vamos investigar isso direitinho, se for necessário, teremos que entrar com uma expulsão!

Draco respirou fundo, e a porta se abriu.

- Vocês não podem expulsá-lo! – gritou Gina da porta, com os cabelos bagunçados.

- Srta. Weasley... – Dumbledore respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e não reprovar a atitude de Gina – Por favor...

- Não, senhor diretor. Não podem fazer isso com Draco. Simplesmente não podem! – ela encurtou a distância com poucos passos, e ficou frente a frente com o diretor – Ele salvou a minha vida. Harry está mentindo!

Dumbledore lançou um olhar à garota por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua.

- Srta. Weasley, em momento algum eu duvidei da inocência do Sr. Malfoy, e não é agora que estou duvidando...

Gina engoliu em seco.

- O senhor não pode suspendê-lo – Gina tinha a voz trêmula, não acreditava que estava fazendo tudo aquilo por ele. Suas pernas tremiam, ela nunca ultrapassara tantos limites assim em sua vida. Era demais invadir o escritório do diretor aos berros para ajudar a limpar a ficha de Draco Malfoy. Pior ainda, Draco Malfoy.

- Srta. Weasley, ainda não a chamamos para depor... – ia dizendo Snape com sua voz arrastada.

- Severo, retire-se por favor! – pediu o diretor não perdendo a calma – Quando for necessário eu o chamarei novamente!

Snape assentiu abaixando a cabeça e se retirou do escritório.

- O senhor tem de acreditar em mim – Gina achou que fosse chorar, ela queria fazer o impossível para tirá-lo dessa enrascada. Não suportaria a dor de saber que Draco estava indo embora.

- Eu sinto muito, Srta. Weasley, eu não posso fazer...

- Eu posso provar! – disse a garota histérica.

- Eu vou mandar essa situação ao Ministério e eles vão...

Gina virou na direção de Draco, e o puxou pelo pescoço com toda a força que podia, e seus lábios se colaram, na frente do diretor. Se essa era a única forma de provar que Gina estava do lado de Draco, e que ele era totalmente inocente, ela o faria. Gina o beijou carinhosamente. E por breves segundos sentiu que estava nas nuvens novamente. Era um paraíso.

- Malfoy?

- Gina?

Harry, Hermione e Argo Filch estavam parados à porta, com os olhos esbugalhados, tão espantados quanto Alvo Dumbledore com as mãos cruzadas na barriga.

Continua...

**N/A: **_Boa tarde! Que todos tenham um ótimo final de semana. Mas enfim, vamos conversar. Eae gostaram do capítulo? Gostaram da atitude de Gina? Hahaha, bom, se vocês gostaram, então, preparem-se, porque acho que a partir de agora, vocês vão gostar da fanfic (e se já gostam, vão gostar ainda mais!). Eu simplesmente tive idéias mirabolantes essa semana, e a fanfic vai começar a se desenvolver de tal modo que eu sinto vontade de varar a noite escrevendo minhas idéias, mas não foi fazer isso porque eu ainda preciso aperfeiçoar as minhas idéias. Mas já está tudo em mente, ou melhor, quase tudo. Já sei mais ou menos o que vai acontecer com a história, e... Por aí vai! _

**N/A 2: **_Agradecimentos especiais a todos vocês que acompanham a minha fanfic, obrigado de verdade. Nunca pensei que fosse chegar ao 13° capítulo, achei que a fanfic fosse ser fraca no começo, fosse ser ruim (ou talvez seja), mas nunca pensei que chegasse a ter 80 reviews. Ou seja, isso é muito mais do que eu esperava de todos vocês, e se eu estou finalizando o 13° capítulo hoje, dia 24/03, é porque vocês, VOCÊS me ajudaram a fazer isso, vocês me deram força. E eu estou amando tudo isso. Realmente. Muito obrigado a todos vocês. Obrigado mesmo. _

**Mary Sants: **_Obrigadooooo amiga, por estar acompanhando a minha história, hoje e sempre. Você não sabe o quanto eu me orgulho de ter uma amiga que nem você. To com saudades das nossas tardes, das nossas manhãs e risadas. Beijos._

**Lari: **_Bom... Eu também não gostaria que ele ficasse por baixo, mas bem, se agora ele for expulso, aproveitou bastante, né? Hehehe! See ya. _

**Tuty: **_Hahaha, bom, acho que a situação ficou ainda mais complicada agora que o Harry viu, né? Esperamos pelo próximo capítulo. Inté mais. _

**Eudy: **_Tadinho do Harry! Ele só julgou Draco precipitadamente, o que na verdade, Draco faria o mesmo no lugar do Harry, né? Mas mesmo assim, tadinho, justo agora que ele tava indo tão bem com a Gina. Risos. Beijos._

**Lauh: **_Que bom que você gostou, fico feliz em saber. Hehehe. E bom descanso pra você. Beijos! _


	14. Mr Untitled x Simple Plan

**Capítulo 14. **

**N/A: **_Antes de começar o capítulo, eu gostaria de explicar o fim do anterior. O tal beijo que rolou do Draco e da Gina. Bom, por qual motivo ela o beijou, na frente do diretor? Desculpa se não deu a entender, peço desculpas, às vezes eu me empolgo e acabo esquecendo de explicar no próprio contexto, mas enfim. Dumbledore não acreditava em hipótese alguma em Draco, e mesmo que acreditasse, os outros professores não acreditariam, e ele teria que passar o caso adiante, que iria ser tratado no Ministério. E Gina quis provar que Draco era inocente, disse várias palavras ao diretor, mas ele parecia não dar o "braço a torcer". Então, o que fazer para provar? O beijo que ela deu nele, disse tudo sobre a inocência do loiro, né? Hehehe! Espero que Dumbledore tenha entendido que Draco era inocente. E mais uma vez, desculpa! Se ainda não ficou claro, por favor, podem mandar reviews perguntando novamente, que eu farei com que vocês entendam. Boa leitura. Beijos. _

**N/A 2: **_Ouçam Untitled – Simple Plan juntamente com esse capítulo. Talvez vocês chorem que nem eu. Hehehe. Boa sorte. _

- Isso é um absurdo! – comentou Harry desvencilhando da mão de Filch em seu colarinho, mas o zelador estava tão abismado quanto o garoto de modo que estava segurando o casaco de Harry com as mãos frouxas.

_I open my eyes.  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light_

_(Eu abro meus olhos_

_Eu tento ver mas eu sou cegado  
pela luz branca) _

- GINA? É VOCÊ? – perguntou Harry aos berros não acreditando.

Dumbledore desviou a cabeça entre o casal para olhar o rosto furioso de Harry, e ele parecia compreensivo.

Gina afastou de Draco ainda segurando a respiração após ouvir aquela voz, Hermione aproveitou a distração de Filch e foi segurar Harry pelo braço antes que avançasse contra o sonserino.

- Harry? – perguntou ela sem graça, dando uma risadinha de lado e recuperando o fôlego.

Harry cerrou os dentes, e fechou os punhos, dando a idéia de que estava furioso.

- Harry, não... – resmungou Hermione segurando o seu braço com as duas mãos, e usava toda a força que tinha para manter o garoto no mesmo lugar.

- G-gina! – tentou falar e respirar ao mesmo tempo – V-você beijou ele? Me explica o que está acontecendo!

_I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_(Eu não posso recordar por que  
Eu estou estou aqui hoje à noite)_

Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça, tentando encarar os olhos de Harry, diretamente, mas ele não parecia querer olhar para o diretor, tampouco.

Gina entrou na frente de Draco, como se fosse defendê-lo de uma aranha gigantesca e venenosa.

- O Malfoy é inocente, eu já te falei isso!

Harry continuou cerrando os dentes, e suas narinas pareciam prestes a sair fumaça.

- O Malfoy joga sujo!

- Você não tem o direito de julgá-lo dessa forma! - disse ela tentando manter a calma enquanto segurava Draco pelos pulsos, ele abria a boca várias vezes para retrucar mas não sabia o que dizer.

- G-gina... – suspirou ele fundo – V-você tem certeza disso? – e piscou com força.

- Potter, eu só estava tentando ajudar... – ia dizendo Draco.

- Cala a sua boca! – berrou dando uns passos à frente, mas Hermione passou o braço pelo peitoral de Harry e apertou com força.

- Harry. Não!

- Me solta! – disse ele zangando um olhar de nojo a ela. Mas ela não o fez.

- Harry, receio que precisamos conversar – intrometeu Dumbledore.

Gina colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, e virou-se para Dumbledore, Hermione ainda segurava Harry com força.

- E... E o que vai acontecer com o Draco? – perguntou ela aflita, e suando através da testa.

- A senhorita Weasley pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou passar isso adiante, embora eu sempre acreditei na palavra do senhor Malfoy, mas não tinha motivos o suficiente para enfrentar o professor Snape, e muito menos o Ministério.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_(E eu não posso suportar a dor  
e eu não posso fazê-la ir embora  
não, eu não posso suportar a dor)_

- E agora? – perguntou Draco com a voz trêmula.

- Embora isso vá me comprometer o máximo possível, eu vou fazer de tudo que isso não seja levado adiante, acredito na palavra da Srta. Weasley, e não preciso de provas melhores do que essa de que realmente é inocente. Agora se vocês duas senhoritas me permitissem... – ele apontou com os dedos para os dois garotos, querendo conversar com eles a sós.

- Mas... Diretor, peguei os garotos andando pelos corredores – tentou lembrar Filch.

- Sr. Argus, melhor do que ninguém, eu sei o que é melhor para os meus alunos, obrigado! – ele abaixou a cabeça e se retirou da sala sem dizer mais nada.

- Vai ficar tudo bem? – perguntou Hermione erguendo a sobrancelha para Harry.

- Eu já pedi pra você me soltar! – respondeu grosseiramente.

Hermione o soltou sem falar mais nada, quase entrou em lágrimas em sentir que o garoto estava tão frio como nunca. Ele nunca tinha agido dessa forma, nem mesmo quando esteve em momentos piores do que esse.

Hermione e Gina foram forçadas a sair da sala só pelo olhar de Dumbledore, ficaram olhando por cima dos ombros um tempão antes de fecharem a porta, e assim que saíram, Gina voltou o olhar para Hermione, e parecia perdida.

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run_

_(Como podia isto me acontecer?  
Eu cometi os meus erros  
Não tenho para onde ir)_

- Hermione... – ela abraçou a amiga com força, e estava às lágrimas.

- Oh, Gina, me desculpa... Filch nos pegou! – consolou Hermione apalpando Gina pelas costas – Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo... Não mesmo!

- É o fim, Hermione! É o fim! Agora o Rony vai ficar sabendo... E adeus Hogwarts!

_The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

_(A noite vai seguindo  
Como eu me estou desvanecendo afastado  
Eu estou cansado desta vida  
Eu quero apenas gritar:  
Como podia isto me acontecer?)_

- Talvez, talvez você devesse conversar com o Harry, ele é uma boa pessoa, eu sei!

Gina enxugou as lágrimas ao se afastar do abraço.

- Harry não fará isso por mim! Não mesmo, ele odeia o Draco...

- Mas Gina, ele é filho do Lúcio, é óbvio que o Harry vai...

- Ele não é um Malfoy! – cortou Gina com a voz tentando não falar muito alto para que sua voz não atravessasse a porta até os ouvidos do diretor – Ele é o Draco, filho de Lúcio Malfoy, mas ele não é o que todos pensam!

Hermione assoprou a franja.

- Por que você acha isso dele? – perguntou carinhosamente, com um olhar de peixe morto.

- Simplesmente... – Faltavam palavras à Gina, mas ela saberia o descrever.

Ele a fazia estremecer. Ele a fazia se sentir diferente, ou até mesmo importante. Mas ela não contaria isso a Hermione em hipótese alguma.

- Você está apaixonada por ele, é isso? – perguntou Hermione como se tivesse interferido em sua mente.

- Não! – cortou depressa antes mesmo que ela terminasse a frase – Nunca que eu gostaria dele... Eu só acho que ele não seria capaz de machucar ninguém! Draco não faria mal a mim!

Hermione respirou fundo tentando recompor uma caixinha em seu cérebro chamada paciência. Gina estava cega.

- Malfoy, ou Draco, como você preferir, enfim, Gina, ele já tentou nos atacar, sua idéia sempre foi querer me matar, sempre foi a sua intenção...

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread_

_(Todos querem gritar  
Eu tento emitir um som mas ninguém ouve-me  
Eu estou deslizando fora da borda  
Eu estou pendurando por uma linha)_

- Não seja injusta! – retrucou Gina – E não adianta discutir sobre isso, ficaremos a noite inteira falando sobre isso e não entraremos em um acordo!

Hermione bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Realmente, vamos esperar...

As duas ficaram horas com as costas encostadas na parede, na maioria do tempo em silêncio vendo o movimento da noite através das janelas, e os minutos se arrastaram até virarem horas, como assim pareceu, e finalmente a porta no patamar se abriu, e Draco saiu fechando a porta ao passar, Gina fechou o seu caminho com o coração tentando sair pela boca.

- O que houve?

- Não vou ser expulso, não é um máximo? – perguntou meio irônico.

- Oh... – suspirou aliviada na certeza disso – Mas falo do Harry...

- Por que você não o espera? – perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ora, porque... Porque você já está aqui! – respondeu ela vendo que ele não estava querendo manter muito contato, desejou profundamente que fosse apenas o trauma de ser expulso.

- Okay, eu vou esperar, boa noite Draco – cumprimentou ela e liberou o caminho.

Ele não respondeu, continuou a caminhar, Gina encarava suas costas, com os olhos arregalados.

- E obrigada por me salvar! – agradeceu ela falando alto para que escutasse.

- Por nada – respondeu sumindo na escuridão. E não se arriscou a encarar Hermione sabendo que ela mantinha uma expressão "eu-te-avisei".

Gina se sentiu conturbada. Faltava alguma coisa. E isso era incrivelmente doloroso.

_I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold on to  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_(Eu quero começar sobre este outra vez  
Assim eu tento aprender sobre  
Uma época em que nada importava  
E eu não posso explicar o que aconteceu  
E eu não posso apagar as coisas que eu fiz)_

E a porta se abriu novamente. Dessa vez era Harry, só podia ser. E seu coração bateu ainda mais forte do que quando Draco passou. Ela estava com as mãos geladas.

- Harry? – perguntou ela insegura, fazendo uma cara de arrependida.

- O que você quer? – perguntou indiferente não encarando seus olhos, virando o rosto para falar com ela.

- Desculpa.

- Ata – ele virou as costas e continuou a andar. Hermione ao seu alcance. Provavelmente o que acontecera na sala de Dumbledore seria algo tão secreto quanto a Pedra Filosofal.

- Desculpa mesmo – pediu ela sentindo que o mundo estava desabando aos poucos, via cenas brancas passar em sua vida.

- Se você está querendo saber se eu vou contar ao Rony, pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou fazer isso! Não sou fofoqueiro! – comentou nervoso.

Provavelmente Dumbledore tinha mudado a cabeça de Harry. Graças ao bom Deus, Dumbledore era um anjo, mas isso não mudava o quanto Gina estava se sentindo um lixo, um pouco envergonhada também.

- Ah... – ela abriu a boca ligeiramente parando no lugar, parando de seguir Harry. Talvez fosse isso que estivesse faltando, a resposta de Harry, o carinho do garoto que ela sempre obtivera com o estralar dos dedos, agora perdera tudo por culpa de estar amiga de Draco.

Valia a pena a troca?

Gina mordeu o lábio com força, segurando todos os sentimentos que lhe invadiam a mente naquele instante, deixou Harry caminhar com Hermione a sua cola, e os dois sumiram completamente no fim do corredor, mas ela ficou um tempão parada, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem.

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away_

_(Como podia isto me acontecer?  
Eu fiz meus erros  
Começou nenhum aonde funcionar  
A noite vai sobre  
Como eu me estou desvanecendo afastado)._

O dia seguinte demorou uma eternidade a chegar, Gina saiu do banho como se tivesse saído do tiro de guerra, demorou a perceber que colocara as vestes ao contrário assim como também fez com os sapatos.

Encontrou o sol fraco e amargo invadindo o Salão Principal, e arriscou um olharzinho de nada à mesa da Sonserina (ou talvez fosse uma visão, mas Draco não estava lá), e imediatamente lembrou que podia estar sendo vigiada pelos seus amigos da Grifinória, abaixou a cabeça e continuou caminhando, cabisbaixa. Seu dia estava uma droga, para começar.

_I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

_(Eu estou cansado desta vida  
Eu quero apenas gritar:  
Como podia isto me acontecer?)._

Caminhou sozinha até a mesa da Grifinória vendo que a conversa de Harry, Rony e Hermione fluía como se estivessem em um velório. E ela sentou bem longe tentando não ser vista.

Ao relaxar as nádegas na cadeira, rachou com as mãos um pão ao meio, e enfiou na boca sem a mínima vontade de passar manteiga.

Draco não estava olhando na cara de Gina, ou parecia não estar. Harry estava furioso com a ruiva, e mal podia contar com a amizade de Rony, que era seu irmão e por sua vez viviam brigando. Tirando o fato que Hermione andava mais com o trio, do que com ela, então, diga-se de passagem que seu dia não podia ficar pior, até que...

- Oi Gi! – falou dois olhos surgindo em órbita.

- Oi Lu! - cumprimentou Gina tentando ser educada. "Pronto! Para melhorar o meu dia" pensou "Talvez eu precisasse disso mesmo, umas boas histórias inventadas sobre os espíritos agourantes vagantes da imaginação de Luna".

- Como passou a noite? – perguntou Luna tomando a liberdade de sentar ao seu lado.

- Bem e você?

- Bem também, mas... Você está com olheiras horríveis, não parece ter dormido muito bem, ou vai dizer que o Júnior passou a noite te atazanando?

Gina após engolir o pão, virou-se com uma cara horrenda de dúvida para a amiga.

- Júnior? – Só faltava Draco ter apelido de Júnior.

- É, Júnior, o fantasma das noites de lua minguante da primavera.

Gina respirou fundo. Claro, o Júnior. O mesmo cara que Luna dizia ficar vendo-a nua durante essas noites escuras. Ela tinha medo, para não dizer, vontade de fazer sabe-se-lá-o-que já que Luna o julgava um gatinho por causa de seus olhos verdes. Mas ele não existia, ou talvez Gina devesse consultar um oftalmologista. Quanta imaginação, santo Merlin. Ela estava falando da vida real...

- O Júnior é meio assadinho às vezes! – riu Luna por trás do guardanapo, envergonhada em falar sobre esse assunto – Tanto faz, o que importa, que ele nunca me trairia.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas e encheu o copo de suco de uva.

- E se ele tiver saindo com outras garotas? Sei lá, a Murta Que Geme tem uns peitões, e...

Luna pareceu ficar ofendida.

- Ora... Eu não o perdoaria!

- Mas você uma vez confessou que... – ia dizendo Gina mas Luna a cortou com um gesto doido nas mãos.

- Não, ninguém precisa saber da minha coleção de cuecas! – sussurrou Luna.

Gina terminou o pão e perguntou.

- Você conseguiu alguma nova?

- Sinceramente? – perguntou corando ainda mais.

- Claro.

Luna encolheu-se no assento, e soletrou.

- D-R-A-C-O. M-A-L-F-O-Y.

Gina parou. Vaca! Ela estava roubando as cuecas de Draco? Não podia!

- Credo, que mau gosto! – ofendeu Gina tentando parecer natural e nem um pouco abalada.

- Ela cheira maçã-verde!

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life_

_(Eu fiz meus erros  
Começou nenhum aonde funcionar  
A noite vai sobre_

_Como eu me estou desvanecendo afastado  
Eu estou cansado desta vida)_

Gina fechou os olhos, arrepiada. Era um cheiro decididamente excitante.

- Eu sei – Gina acabou pensando alto e falando mais do que deveria.

Luna arregalou os olhos.

- Sabe, é?

- Não! Quer dizer... Eu sei que... Ah, disfarça, você falando em cuecas... E eu acabei me empolgado...

- Com a do Harry, né? – perguntou Luna fazendo biquinho.

- Isso! – respondeu apontando para a amiga, até um pouco aliviada, e isso a assustou.

Luna corou. Gina percebeu que a conversa tinha subido alguns níveis para "constrangimento".

- Ora, preciso ir à biblioteca, a gente se fala mais tarde! – ela agarrou sua mochila pela alça e resolveu que era tarde para sair do salão, sem antes olhar para a mesa da Sonserina e constatar de fato, que Draco não estava lá mesmo. Nem ele, e para o seu desgosto, nem Pansy.

Ela saiu do salão perdida nos próprios pensamentos, quando escutou uma voz de bronca.

- É verdade o que eu fiquei sabendo? – perguntou uma voz alta e histérica.

Gina correu para se esconder atrás de uma estátua para ouvir melhor Pansy ralhando com alguém que não sabia ao certo quem era.

- O que você ficou sabendo? – perguntou ele segurando a alça da mochila com firmeza, mesmo estando segura nas costas.

- No começo achei que Filch estivesse caduco demais, mas... Ele não é tão estúpido quanto parece... E, me responda uma coisa, é verdade que você e a Gina se beijaram ontem à noite? Eu achei um absurdo e...

Gina sentiu o coração parar. Era agora. Ou nunca. Draco falaria a verdade? Draco estava mesmo disposto a enfrentar tudo e todos? Era agora... Ela estava preparada para ouvir suas doces palavras?

- Não! – respondeu o que pareceu ser dois anos depois.

Doce ilusão... Gina sentiu ser ainda mais natural os tiroteios acertando em seu peito.

– Você está louca? De onde tirou essa idéia? Eu nunca beijaria uma Weasley sarnenta como ela! Que nojo! Isso seria um absurdo...

_I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

_(Eu quero apenas gritar:  
Como podia isto me acontecer?)_

**N/A 3: **_Primeiramente, obrigado por lerem até aqui. Espero que tenham gostado da song preparada a vocês. Achei que a letra se encaixou perfeitamente com os momentos de desespero da Gina, e enfim... Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos._

**N/A 4: **_É uma reclamação da Gisele, mas acho que também pode ser a mesma reclamação pessoal de muita gente, sobre a fanfic ter mais cenas HarryeHermione do que DG, mas não é bem isso! É que às vezes é preciso um pouco de cenas diferentes para não ficar no mesmo lenga-lenga do Draco e da Gina, até porque eu preciso contar toda a história de amor de Harry e Hermione, porque haverá uma grande transformação nessa fanfic. Acho que tudo tem um motivo, e por mais que vocês não entendam NADA agora, mais pra frente vai fazer muito sentido tudo isso o que acontece entre eles. Muito sentido mesmo. Confiem em mim, por favor. Farei de tudo para não decepcioná-los. Um grande beijo, abraço, e obrigado. _

**Mary Sant's: **_Só me resta agradecer. Thank You. Kisses! _

**Eudy: **_Hauhauha, gostou? Achou fofis? Hahaha, obrigado. Beijos. _

**Tuty: **_Obrigado por acompanhar sempre. Hehehe, e gostou do beijo deles? Reviravolta né? Hehehe. Beijão._

**Celah: **_Obrigadoooooo Celah, volte mais vezes, tá? _

**Ana Gaby: **_Hauhauha, cagada? Pensei que fosse achar que era finalmente um beijo tinha acontecido, hahahaha. Beijos. Volte sempre, tá? _

**Giseles: **_Relax amoreeee! Nha, amo vocês duas. Hauhahau, obrigado por comentar duas vezes linda. Te amo!!! Enquanto a fanfic estar virando HH, não é nada disso, se você não tá vendo as entrelinhas, mas a Hermione está cada vez mais decepcionada com o Harry. Tá sendo tratada que nem um cachorrinho dele. E paciência tem limite, logo logo ela vai se revoltar. Huhuhu. Beijos! _


	15. Estralo

**Capítulo 15.**

**Estralo.**

- No começo achei que Filch estivesse caduco demais, mas... Ele não é tão estúpido quanto parece... E, me responda uma coisa, é verdade que você e a Gina se beijaram ontem à noite? Eu achei um absurdo e...

Gina sentiu o coração parar. Era agora. Ou nunca. Draco falaria a verdade? Draco estava mesmo disposto a enfrentar tudo e todos? Era agora... Ela estava preparada para ouvir suas doces palavras?

- Não! – respondeu o que pareceu ser dois anos depois.

Doce ilusão... Gina sentiu ser ainda mais natural os tiroteios acertando em seu peito.

– Você está louca? De onde tirou essa idéia? Eu nunca beijaria uma Weasley sarnenta como ela! Que absurdo...

Pansy riu de um jeito maligno, e houve um barulho inconfundível de beijo. Gina sentiu o estômago se contorcer de nojo. Seria pelo beijo, ou por Draco?

Nauseada. Ferida. Era tudo isso ao mesmo tempo que sentia. Gina tinha arriscou praticamente a sua vida, por nada? Nada! Ela tinha saído no meio da noite, toda empolgada. Tentou convencer o diretor de que Draco era inocente, beijou o garoto na frente do próprio Dumbledore, enfrentou seus dois melhores amigos Harry e Hermione. Tudo isso para Draco não ser expulso. Tinha valido a pena, até então? Não teria sido melhor que tivesse deixado a expulsão fluir?

Maldito beijo. Maldito sentimento de culpa que a dominou na noite passada.

Draco e Pansy continuaram se beijando por um longo tempo. O que isso significava? Gina não tinha sido "um nada" na vida do loiro?

Subitamente sentiu-se usada. Usada e abandonada. Tinha sido um objeto de Draco Malfoy, assim como todas as garotas sonserinas. Draco a beijou, tirou uma caderneta do bolso e escreveu "centésima nona" que eu beijei, matou sua vontade, usou, jogou fora, e esqueceu. Simples, fácil, rápido e eficaz. Não dava satisfações e continuava sua vida normal. Era assim que Draco tratava todas elas?

Gina fazia parte dessa sociedade de excluídas? De usadas? E abandonadas? Gina só era mais uma no meio de um monte delas. Ela mordeu o lábio e sentiu que alguma coisa estava fora do lugar, era como se ela não tivesse mais um coração no lugar do peito. E a partir de então, soube que Draco não era uma pessoa qualquer em sua vida. Ela, ao menos, o tinha considerado como amigo. E tinha recebido isso em troca?

"Lembre-se, eu fui apenas uma" pensou ao encostar na parede gelada, deixou as costas deslizarem por ela, e sua mochila alcançou o chão antes mesmo da garota, ela deitou por cima, com as duas mãos no rosto, tentando reprimir a vontade de chorar.

Ela tentou respirar, mas isso também doía. Draco e Pansy voltaram numa boa, os dois seguiriam de mãos dadas pelo resto dos dias no castelo, e como todo casal, eles seriam felizes para sempre.

"Burra, você é uma burra, Weasley!" pensou batendo o cocuruto da cabeça na parede devagar para não ecoar barulho.

- Os boatos andam soltos pela escola – comentou Pansy passando as mãos pelas costas do namorado.

Gina mordeu o lábio para não deixar um som de soluço escapar.

"Divirta-se!" pensou Gina pegando sua mochila e tentando sair sem ser notada, mas isso não foi tão fácil quanto desejava que fosse.

- Weasley? – perguntou Pansy afastando do beijo de Draco. Colada no corpo dele. Infeliz. Infelizes!

"Que nojo!" e a náusea tinha voltado. Ia vomitar, mas não era o café da manhã, e sim o seu próprio estômago ensopado de nojo.

- Parkinson? – perguntou ela virando o rosto para não mostrar que estava chorando, Pansy percebeu e riu.

"Vaca!" xingou mentalmente.

- Olha, Malfoy, é uma das suas fãs – comentou Pansy após ter rido maldosamente – Acho que ela veio pedir um beijo seu.

Draco deu uma risadinha muito forçada e sem graça.

- Coitada... Aposto que sabe que não tem chances com você, se ao menos fosse da sonserina poderia ter ganhado um beijo seu – falou Pansy dando um selinho em Draco que continuou sem graça.

"Lembre-se de respirar" pensou Gina parada no lugar, olhando para o chão. Por que não conseguia correr? Sumir? Malditas curso de aparatação que não havia começado ainda.

- Você não vai dizer nada, Draquinho? – perguntou Pansy arregalando os olhos para ele.

- C-claro, eu vou... – falou desconcertado – Só me deixa pensar em alguma coisa.

Pansy riu.

- Qual é? Você é o rei das respostas rápidas! Vamos, diga o que vier a sua cabeça.

- Er... W-weasley... – ia falando.

Gina não suportou, era maldade demais. Saiu correndo em passos apressados, deixando Draco e Pansy surpresos para trás. Ela estava chorando, de fato.

Entrou no primeiro banheiro feminino que encontrou e trancou a porta assim que bateu a porta. E começou a chorar ainda com maior intensidade ao se lembrar das palavras de Draco.

- Weasley sarnenta...

"É isso o que ele pensa de mim?" perguntou para si mesma encarando o espelho com vontade de socá-lo.

Mas o seu olhar não negava... Por mais que fosse durão, e falasse aquelas palavras a Pansy, seu olhar não conseguia esconder que ele ainda sentia algum tipo de sentimento por Gina. Ela notou isso. Embora devesse se sentir melhor com esse pensamento, ficou ainda pior.

- Toc, toc! – alguém bateu na porta do banheiro. Meu Deus, quem seria? Ele? Não era possível.

"Gina, tira o Draco de sua cabeça. Ele é um Malfoy, como Hermione disse ontem mesmo".

- Quem é? – perguntou tentando não parecer que sua voz possuía um tom de melancolia.

- Sou eu, Hermione.

"Céus, eu sabia!" respirou com força, sentindo que ainda doía.

- O que você quer? – perguntou grosseira.

- Queria conversar com você, sobre o que anda acontecendo. Harry e eu vimos você correr do Salão Principal, na verdade, Harry não se importou muito, mas eu estou preocupada...

"Harry não sei importou muito" repetiu mentalmente. Cachorro. Será que ele se achava que era o único garoto com tanquinho de Hogwarts? Coitado! Isto é porque ele não tinha espiado os jogadores de Quadribol da Lufa-Lufa no vestiário (coisa que Gina também_ não_ tinha feito com Luna _de novo_).

- Eu... Eu não quero conversar, vá embora, Hermione!

- Gina, nós precisamos...

- Hermione, eu mandei você ir embora, por favor! – falou a garota com a voz grossa, não queria mostrar que tinha chorado, mas a essa altura do campeonato Hermione já tinha desconfiado.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem, se precisar de uma amiga para desabafar, estarei na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

"Se precisar de uma amiga como você, pode deixar que eu procuro Snape" pensou.

- Ok, até mais – falou desejando no fundo de seu coração que ela fosse embora logo para que Gina pudesse voltar a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Ela levantou o rosto, e as lágrimas tinham secado, Hermione tinha ajudado um pouco, afinal.

Gina levantou o rosto para olhar sua imagem no espelho. Deplorável. Seu cabelo estava uma arapuca, de modo que as pessoas podiam confundi-la com Hagrid. Estava com o rosto inchado. Pior do que isso, estava gorda. Merlin, ela era o Hagrid dois!

- Pronto, agora vai começar a crescer barba em mim! – falou para o seu reflexo no espelho.

- Toc, toc!

Ela arrumou o cabelo, passou o bico de pato já que não estava afim de penteá-lo, e arrumou as vestes. Foi em direção à porta, ia mandar Hermione tomar no...

- Draco? – seu coração subiu ao cérebro, desceu aos pés, tudo isso em um segundo.

Ele estava na porta, em carne e osso. Com o olhar de coitadinho, e tudo mais. Draco Malfoy em pessoa!

- Weasley, a gente precisa conversar...

Isso era momento para conversas? Gina estava na véspera uma "crise anorexica" por culpa de seus comentários, e ele ainda esperava que os dois fossem conversar? Era uma piada?

- Há há há, muito engraçado! – retrucou ela desvencilhando do garoto e tomando o corredor da Ala Oeste para fugir mais rápido do loiro persuasivo.

Draco estava em sua cola, correndo, ao seu alcance.

- Gina, a gente precisa conversar.

Gina estava perdendo a sensibilidade das pernas pouco a pouco. Chamá-la de Gina era injusto quando ele podia muito bem chamá-la de Weasley, simplesmente Weasley, e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Pensando bem, nada voltaria a ser como antes, não depois do que ele disse a Pansy.

- A gente não precisa nada, você precisa! E a gente conversa outra hora! Agora eu não posso! – respondeu preste a dar um ataque de patty no meio do corredor.

- Eu _quero_ conversar agora! – falou em alto e bom som.

- Você acha que eu sou o que sua? Você acha que pode me controlar? Acha que eu sou sua Pansy? Que pode ser manipulada como um brinquedo? – cuspiu palavras que ela nem mesmo achou que tinha coragem de dizer um dia.

Draco parou em sua frente, imóvel, usando uma cara de coitado...

- Desculpa!

- POFT! – foi o som do enorme tapa que Gina acertou no rosto branco de Draco.

Sabe-se de lá onde surgiu essa coragem, mas ela veio, na hora certa. Gina contornou o garoto que gemia com as duas mãos no rosto. Ela estava sentindo que os seus poderes de "Power Rangers" tinham voltado.

- E fique bem claro que eu não quero mais olhar na sua cara! – berrou.

Gina deixou o garoto para trás em passos largos.

"Obrigada a quem inventou a vingança. Obrigada mesmo." agradeceu ela correndo para a Sala Comunal.

Assim que parou de chorar no quarto, ela começou a pensar no que Draco podia ter dito naquele momento. Mas quem disse que ela estava interessada? Não importava o que ele tinha a dizer, ele não a merecia, de hipótese alguma.

- Quem aqui está falando de merecer? Isso é coisa de namorado! – perguntou para si mesma – E eu não estou nem um pouco afim daquele oxigenado!

Ela tentou estudar, afinal, era por causa de um certo maldito livro que ela tinha quase ficado de recuperação, mas quem disse que conseguia prender a atenção nos estudos? Ela ficou revirando as páginas, vendo as figuras... E tudo só se resumia em uma palavra, ou melhor, duas. Draco e Malfoy.

Gina deixou o seu quarto somente três horas depois de ensopar o seu travesseiro, e achando que as coisas poderiam, tentar, voltar ao normal caso ela encarasse tudo naturalmente. E foi o que fez.

Com um ar de poder, entrou no Salão Principal na hora do almoço, afinal, ela era a Power Ranger vermelha. Existia isso? Céus! Era muito tempo de convivência com a Luna.

- Gina?

Ela saltou para trás, se nesse momento tivesse uma arma...

"Morfar em turbo!" quase gritou. Estava assustada, oras!

- Hermione?

- E então, como tem passado? – perguntou a garota preocupada. Gina olhou por cima do ombro de Hermione, notou que Harry fechou a cara ao passar pelas duas.

- Bem, obrigada. Será que você se importaria em não me deixar almoçar sozinha? É que eu não estou bem...

- Mas você acabou de dizer que estava!

- Er... Educação a gente aprende em casa! – comentou Gina puxando Hermione pela mão.

- Falsidade também! – retrucou baixinho.

– Se não quiser sentar não precisa, vai lá, talvez o Harry comece a notar a sua existência já que você está usando um fio dental vermelho.

Hermione corou e puxou as calças para cima.

- Até você reparou!

- Claro, a sua saia está praticamente no joelho... – e deu uma risadinha sem graça, meio forçada para disfarçar - Viu? Até eu reparo em coisas que nem mesmo o Senhor Harry James Potter note, e se você não percebeu, o Rony nesse exato momento está informando ao Senhor Potter, que você está usando um fio dental.

Elas olharam para os dois cochichando, de repente, Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou na direção de Hermione, meio corado.

- Ele disfarça bem! – comentou Gina colocando salsichas em seu prato – Eu fico admirada o quanto você é tapada.

- Por que? – perguntou Hermione inocente, abaixando a cabeça, meio envergonhada.

- Como você só pode ter olhos para o Harry, quando a vida inteira o Rony tentou te conquistar?

Hermione desviou o olhar para o prato, provavelmente pensando em alguma coisa.

- Ele é tapado? É! Mas ele te ama... Ele é retardado? É! Mas ele te ama... Eu sei que os miolos dele são desses tamanhinhos – ela deixou um espaço mínimo entre o dedo indicador e o polegar – Mas existe algo grande nele... – Hermione arregalou os olhos – E não é o pingulinho dele! Er... Bem, é grande também, mas não é isso que eu quero dizer... O que eu quero dizer, que ele sente algo muito intenso por você... Ele gosta de você, muito mesmo...

- Como é que você sabe que...?

Gina picotou as salsichas no prato.

- Hm, que tal você revistar o guarda roupa de Rony e encontrar um pijaminha de bolinhas escrito assim, "Eu sou o Sr. Granger"?

- Você tem certeza, Gina?

- Se ainda quer mais provas, encare-o por cinco minutos. Se ele retribuir no mínimo três vezes, e ainda corar, é porque gosta de você. Que tal fazer o teste?

- Mas... Mas ele está flertando com a Luna, ultimamente.

Gina respirou fundo.

- Depois eu que sou tapada, não é mesmo? Hermione, o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver...

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, confusa.

- Não, vamos conversar sobre você... O que anda acontecendo com você?

- Ah... Nada, eu e Draco terminamos a amizade e tudo mais. Sem contato, agora é sério – confirmou ela enfiando as salsichas na boca.

- Vocês terminaram amizade? Existe isso? – riu Hermione ao pensar nessa idéia.

Gina sacudiu os ombros.

- Achei que pudesse existir no fantástico mundo de Gina! Onde acontece o impossível...

- Não seja dramática! – retrucou Hermione se servindo de mandioca.

- Eu não sou dramática, e aliás, Hermione, estou ferrada em Poções, eu vou repetir de ano.

Hermione mordeu o lábio, a amiga estava fazendo um pedido discreto?

- Claro que eu ajudo você... – respondeu Hermione.

- Quem disse que eu preciso da sua ajuda? – perguntou Gina arregalando os olhos – Ok, estou brincando. Qualquer ajuda é bem vinda, inclusive do Neville! Desculpa Neville! – desculpou-se ela com um aceno para o garoto ao seu lado.

- Que? – perguntou lançando em sua direção dois dentes saltados para fora de sua boca.

- Nada, eu só estava comentando como você é um menino lindo, bondoso e estudioso.

- Ah, obrigado – ele corou levemente – Desculpa Hermione – ele fez uma cara de quem estava consolando – Mas eu não sou tão bom quanto ela...

Ela corou ligeiramente.

- Claro que é! – concordou Gina dando algumas palmadinhas em seu ombro.

Ele se remexeu inquieto.

- Ah, modéstia parte, eu sou mesmo! – disse ele convencido e voltando a comer.

- Enfim, Mione, eu preciso da sua ajuda! – comentou Gina voltando para a amiga.

- Ah, tudo bem... Eu ajudo depois do almoço, mas se quiser ir adiantando, pode passar na biblioteca e pegar alguns livros.

- Pegar alguns livros... – repetiu ela – Por falar em pegar alguns livros, preciso emprestar o livro que estava com Draco, ele devolveu semana passada...

Hermione sorriu em resposta.

- Então vai lá, e a gente se encontra em meia hora...

Gina sorriu.

- Tudo bem, na Sala Precisa?

- Não... Pode ser na biblioteca mesmo!

Gina deixou a amiga para trás, esta abaixou os olhos para a bandeja e olhou para o seu próprio reflexo. Talvez Gina estivesse certa...

Hermione ergueu o pescoço e viu que Harry e Rony conversavam um pouco mais animados, e arriscou manter o olhar em direção ao ruivo.

- Droga! – pensou quase desistindo ao se passar dois minutos.

E por um breve segundo, Rony olhou!

Primeira tentativa... Dera certo!

Não, não, fora sem querer, Rony só estava distraído, vendo as pessoas em volta do salão, só isso, mas...

Pela segunda vez... Ele olhou! Em quantos minutos? 10 segundos?

Rony tinha ficado vermelho dessa vez, ela podia ver de longe, ele estava ligeiramente corado e parecia desconcertado em usar as palavras com Harry, estava meio fora de si.

Hermione tentou manter o olhar na direção do ruivo, mas sabia que não ia agüentar por muito tempo, era só amizade mesmo, e...

Pimba! (Não seja pornográfico) A terceira olhada! Rony estava morto de vergonha. Estava vermelho, não, não, não! Agora, roxo!

Será que Gina estava certa?

Hermione baixou a cabeça pensativa. Alguns pontos em sua vida tinham que ser revisados... Será?

Continua...

**N/A 1: **_Não esqueça de adicionar a fanfic nos favoritos. Só pra lembrar mesmo, hehehe. _

**N/A 2: **_Confesso que tinha esperanças de chegar as 100 reviews, mas não foi dessa vez né? Mas isso não me tira o fato de estar um pouquinho aborrecido já que no HITS (visitas) marca que mais de 100 pessoas já passaram aqui, o que significa que 93 pessoas passam pela fanfic sem deixar reviews! Não que seja obrigação de ninguém, claro que não! Mas é que vocês não sabem a idéia de como elas me animam, ainda mais hoje que meu dia está deplorável! Foi até por isso que eu postei a fanfic, com uma segunda esperança de conseguir reviews para que elas me deixem felizes, mesmo que ela seja só um "Oi, estou lendo sua fanfic, beijos!"._

**N/A 3: **_A história do Power Rangers, bom, resolvi repetir a dose porque a Gisele me lembrou que isso tinha sido engraçado no primeiro capítulo, então, resolvi dar uma relembrada no passado, espero que tenham rido um pouquinho. _

**N/A 4: **_Galerinhaaaa, no próximo capítulo, eu preciso seriamente da ajuda de vocês. É que eu me empolguei e fiz mais uma song-fic. E vocês sabem, né? Se eu coloquei TAL música naquele TAL capítulo, não foi em vão. É porque eu quero emocionar vocês, assim como eu me emociono ao escrever a história sobre Draco e Gina. Sim, me emociona, e às vezes eu choro, porque eu me identifico com a personagem em alguns pontos, e até mesmo DESABAFO, porque eu já passei pelo que a Gina passou. Cortando detalhes... Puxem a música: __**BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY – FERGIE**__. Acredito que muita gente já tenha essa música, e não vai ser necessário baixar, em todo caso, no próximo capítulo eu lembrarei vocês antes de começar a história. _

**N/A 5: **_Perceberam que os capítulos ganharam nomes, né? Então, resolvi nomeá-los, tadinhos! Hahaha, boa semana pra vocês. Beijos. _

**Ginny: **_Pois é, né? Coitadinha da Gina, bom, mas acredito que depois desse MEGA TAPA, ela aliviou bastante da sua raiva, né? Beijos. _

**Thaty: **_Hahaha, continuandooooo. Beijos, não abandona a fanfic. _

**Gisele: **_Oiiiii miss simpatia! Anjo conselheira! Minha consciência! Minha vida! Meu eu! Meu viver! Hauhauha, ta chega de melosidade, mas setrá que você poderia escrever minha fanfic? To esperandooooo! E viuuuu? Tadinha da Gina, o Draco só ta sendo assim porque ele não admite que gosta dela, ainda mais pra quem? Pansy! Beijos! _

**Daiane: **_Nhaaaaa, Daianeee, obrigado por ler a fanfic, por gostar, e por mandar reviews. Amo quando isso acontce, hehehe. E fico contente em saber que você se identifica com a personagem, assim como eu também. Hehehe. Beijos, e volte mais vezes._

**Eudy: **_Um mal entendido pode trazer conseqüências piores, hahaha, quase fiz a Gina beijar o Harry na frente do Draco, mas isso seria muito novela mexicana, né? Daí eu pensei, não, não, deixa como ta... Hehehehe. Beijos. E volte da próxima vez. _

**Lauh: **_Nhaaa, que bom você gostou da song, eu também adorei fazer isso, e prova é que me empolguei, hehehe. E fica louca mais vezes. Beijos, e volte aqui sempre. _

Próximo capítulo: 

"_- Ei, Weasley! – chamou outra vez. _

"_Céus, é ele... É ele! Eu não quero vê-lo!" disse para si mesma. _

_Ela começou a correr, mas Draco a puxou pelo ombro, obrigando-a encarar sua face, que estava bem, infelizmente, bem perto. _

_- Gina! – Droga! Ele não conseguia se controlar, já tinha acostumado a chamá-la de Gina – Por que está correndo de mim, assim?"._

- A para a sua felicidade, o próximo capítulo tem song fic. (Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie), portanto, baixem a música. E ainda... Tem 17 páginas. Ou seja, pra quem gosta, vai ser um prato cheio. Portanto, MUITAS REVIEWS! Quanto mais, melhor! Beijinhos e boa semana a todos!


	16. Big Girls Don't Cry x Fergie

**N/A: **_Não esqueçam de escutar. _**BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY – FERGIE.**

_Se quiserem, podem escutar desde já (desde que acabe, e volte a escutar __de novo__), mas sugiro que escutem a partir de quando derem "__de cara__" com a __letra da música__ na fanfic. O que é __quase__ no finalzinho (onde ocorre a parte emocionante). Beijos. E boa leitura. _

**Capítulo 16.**

"Maldita dor de cabeça" Gina quase gritou ao acordar com a mão na cabeça, era a segunda noite seguida em que não conseguia dormir direito e as olheiras estavam se tornando permanentes.

Depois de um banho bem quente, Gina parou em frente ao espelho, deixou a toalha cair, e ficou admirando seu corpo.

- Eu estou tão feia... – falou para si mesma.

Talvez, alguma pose ajudasse... Pegou um punhado de cabelo e colocou para trás, fez um biquinho, e deu uma piscada para o espelho. Como em outros ângulos a pessoa mudava... Ela estava se sentindo tão sensual... Uma coelhinha da playboy!

- O que seria exatamente isso? – perguntou Evellyn, sua companheira de quarto entrando no banheiro à beira de um ataque de risos histéricos – Está tentando imitar o saci perere ficando de uma perna só?

Maldita fechadura que abria pelo lado de fora!

Gina corou intensamente.

- Estou saindo para umas fotos... Andei treinando, sabe... Hoje tem ensaio! – e cobriu-se com a toalha rapidamente, saindo do banheiro, tão vermelha quanto um tomate, desejou ser uma mosca para poder sair dali sem ser notada.

Após colocar suas vestes bem passadas, Gina prendeu o cabelo em um bico de pato, passou uma maquiagem leve no rosto para esconder as olheiras, e saiu para o Salão Comunal, já estava lotado por ser tarde, quem mandou Gina ficar rebolando na frente do espelho se achando a nova loira do Tchan? Maior detalhe: ele nem ao menos era loira! Mas isso não vem ao caso, coitada!

- São momentos deprimentes, eu precisava me sentir jovem! – justificou mentalmente já que ultimamente se achava mais velha do que a própria tatara-tatara-tatara-avó.

Gina encontrou Hermione na biblioteca para começarem a estudar.

- Onde é que você estava, Virgínia? – e para ajudar, esse nome a fazia se sentir mais velha.

- Um "bom dia, jovem, linda, meiga, menina Weasley" cairia bem. E, por sinal, desculpe o atraso, estive ocupada com coisas mais importantes!

- Aposto que ficou pelada na frente do espelho fazendo pose sexy _de novo_? – perguntou Hermione séria aos berros – Gina Weasley...

Gina corou levemente ao olhar por cima dos ombros e notar que a biblioteca inteira estava escutando, de olhos arregalados, exceto uma menina morena da Lufa-Lufa na mesa ao lado, com um olhar sonhador para a garota. Entenda-se por sonhador como interessado.

- Não precisa citar meu nome bem alto – riu dando os ombros – Todo mundo já sabe que sou eu... E a propósito – virou na direção da morena que ainda olhava Gina com um certo interesse – Eu não sou lésbica, obrigada! – e a garota saiu de seus devaneios e voltou a estudar.

- Vamos começar a estudar logo, vai... – Hermione puxou alguns livros de poções e foi amontoando.

Havia no mínimo, uns cinqüenta e sete livros. Não exagerando, no máximo quatro.

- Claro, e eu tenho cérebro de elefante! Você acha que eu tenho tempo sobrando para ficar lendo um por um? Ah, qual é, Hermione? Eu não fico à toa... – e corou levemente ao ver o olhar de censura da amiga em sua direção – Ah, desculpa se você leu todos.

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, me chamando de à toa! – agradeceu Hermione dilatando as narinas (credo! Isso a fazia parecer um cavalo) – E aliás, se não quiser estudar, pode ir se preparando psicologicamente para ser condenada a reprovar de ano já que o gráfico de suas notas não andam extremamente apropriadas...

- Eu agradeceria se você evitasse usar palavras difíceis para falar comigo!

- Eu não estou dizendo expressões complexas! Eu só estou tentando...

- O que significa expressões complexas? – perguntou Gina levemente distraída.

Hermione suspirou fundo.

- Enfim, esquece! – ela começou a separar os livros – Vamos começar a trabalhar. Ei! Pára de me encarar! Eu também não sou lésbica! – berrou Hermione para a menina morena que agora a fitava com os olhares.

Gina apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, e começou a prestar atenção na explicação de Hermione que durou horas.

- As ervas frescas, ao natural, podem ser acrescentadas diretamente à parte dolorida, inchada ou ferida, entendeu?

- Sim! – disse Gina fazendo que não com a cabeça – Mas Hermione, me responda, se eu me machucasse, não seria mais fácil que eu fosse a enfermaria?

- Ah, mas se um dia você for viajar pra uma ilha deserta... E se estiver na Lua, escorregar de uma escada e quebrar a perna, e... – reparou o olhar de censura da amiga - Okay, okay, eu sei que é meio impossível você viajar para a Lua com escadas, mas tudo pode acontecer, não é? Continuando... Ervas frescas... Acrescentadas... Diretamente... Na parte dolorida! Dolorida! Ou inchada! Inchada, entendeu? Ou ferida! Ferida! – repetia Hermione tentando fazer com que Poções entrasse na cabeça de Gina.

- Sabe, Hermione, você seria uma péssima professora... – comentou Gina por comentar, mas Hermione estava tão fascinada em ensinar à Gina que era como se simplesmente não tivesse escutado.

- Já as ervas secas em saquinhos, frias ou quentes, conforme o caso, usam-se em cãibras. Cãibras, ouviu? Cãibras causadas por feitiços de paralisar ou impedimento!

- Quando você fala cãibras, você faz um biquinho tão fofo! – comentou Gina girando a pena entre os dedos, por sua vez, Hermione continuou não escutando.

- Em geral, as cataplasmas têm o mesmo efeito calmante sobre os inchaços, nevralgias, contusões, furúnculos, supurações, e etc.

- E para diarréia? – perguntou Gina assoprando a franja – Porque isso está me cansando...

- No preparo das mesmas não se deve usar colher de metal, especialmente alpaca, e...

Gina desviou o olhar para a porta, adivinha quem estava entrando? Gina piscou para ter certeza se aquele era Draco Malfoy em pessoa, e para ajudar na sua diarréia, seu estômago pareceu ficar pesado como a colher de metal que Hermione havia acabado de citar. Ele estava sozinho, o cabelo loiro caindo levemente tampando o seu olhar, e ele assoprou. Isso era tão sexy... Isso era tão... Draco!

Gina sentiu vontade de socar a sua própria cabeça, de socar o estômago e sair rolando, mas provavelmente seria uma atitude muito excêntrica já que metade de Hogwarts estava ali para comentar depois o ocorrido.

Draco passou o olhar por todas as mesas da biblioteca, e localizou Gina sentada ao lado de Hermione, percebeu que a ruiva estava olhando para ele, e seus olhares se encontraram, ele tentou segurar o máximo possível, e isso teria acontecido por mais algum tempo se não fosse...

- AMOR! – Pansy se atirou nas costas de Draco, passando os braços pelo pescoço do namorado, e cruzando suas mãos no peitoral do garoto. Ela praticamente se atirou em suas costas, e Draco cambaleou para frente, ainda encarando Gina, que abaixou o olhar, tristemente, voltando (ou não) a atenção para a explicação de Hermione.

- Como você dizia... – tentou continuar Gina mas já não conseguia voltar a sua atenção (que na verdade tinha sumido desde quando abriu a primeira página).

Após tomar um pito de Madame Pince, Pansy desceu das costas do namorado, e o puxou pela mão até uma mesa não muito longe da vista de Gina.

- Ah... Ele chegou... – comentou Hermione tristemente – Justo agora que sua atenção estava inteiramente voltada pra mim!

Gina abaixou a cabeça concordando, mordeu o lábio, seus olhos umedeceram.

- Você gosta dele, né amiga? – Hermione apertou a mão de Gina estendida na mesa.

- Não, não gosto... É que eu me sinto usada! Ele nunca se importou comigo, sabe... E o pior, eu estava começando a me importar com ele, a me preocupar com ele... E...

Hermione apertou a sua mão com força, e abaixou a cabeça para os sapatos.

- Eu sei como é se sentir uma cachorrinha controlada por um menino que a gente gosta, eu sei muito bem como é isso!

Gina se livrou das mãos de Hermione, e seus olhos já tinham voltado a cor normal.

- Mas a gente vai superar isso, né amiga?

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your hometown  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
Be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_(O cheiro da sua pele persiste em mim agora  
Você provavelmente está no seu vôo voltando pra sua cidade agora  
Eu preciso de algum abrigo na minha própria proteção, baby  
Estar comigo mesma no centro, paz, serenidade...)_

- Claro – sorriu Hermione meio de lado – A gente vai ser muito feliz ainda... – Hermione colocou o cabelo de Gina atrás das orelhas – E nunca chore por um homem, okay? Afinal, grandes garotas não choram!

- É... Bom, mas se você não se importa, eu não vou conseguir mais voltar a atenção na matéria, será que eu podia...

Hermione sorriu.

- Claro, Gi, não se intimide... O seu rendimento foi muito bom! Estou gostando de ver em como você estava ligada na matéria! Parabéns, você está liberada...

Gina sentiu-se ligeiramente culpada. Ela não tinha prestado atenção em absolutamente nada. Mas em boca fechada não entra mosca.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_(Espero que você saiba, espero que você saiba  
Que isso não tem nada a ver com você  
Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu  
Nós sempre temos algo a ajeitar  
E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente de seu cobertor)._

- Ah, obrigada, Hermione, você é a melhor professora do mundo! – deu um abraço na sua amiga, e assim que se afastou, fez o máximo de força possível para não olhar na mesa à sua direita, cuja a mesma, Pansy estava ajoelhada ao lado de Draco, tentando roubar um beijo a qualquer custo do garoto que desviava o olhar para a leitura do livro.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Draco estava tentando se concentrar na leitura de um livro, estava ali na verdade só para ver como andava a sua nova, ex, amiga Gina. E pelo visto estava bem. Ou talvez só demonstrasse estar bem.

"O que diabos Pansy está tentando fazer?" perguntou ao ver que ela estava empoleirada na cadeira a todo custo tentando atingir os seus lábios para grudá-los na boca de Draco.

- Pára de fazer biquinho! Eu estou tentando ler – resmungou rabugento.

Pansy pareceu sossegar, no máximo, até dois minutos.

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry._

___Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida  
Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande  
E garotas grandes não choram  
Não choram, não choram, não choram)_

- Pansy, está me irritando!

Ela voltou a se sentar, de braços cruzados, dessa vez foi um recorde, resistiu dois minutos e um segundo e meio. E nesse momento, viu Gina levantando da mesa de Hermione, e depois de mais algum tempo, ela passou do seu lado, sem nem desviar o olhar. Nem uma olhadinha de canto, nem isso!

Gina havia esquecido de tudo, _mesmo_? Era assim, é?

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown,full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they  
And I forseek the dark ahead if I stay_

_(O caminho que estou trilhando, eu devo seguir sozinha  
Devo engatinhar até ter crescido finalmente  
Contos de fada nem sempre têm finais felizes  
E eu só encontrarei escuridão se ficar)._

Pansy estava tentando se amarrar em Draco para conseguir um beijo, porém, o garoto foi rápido na estratégia, tirou uma revista da mochila (já tinha feito isso outras vezes), era uma revista de homens nus, porém, era só uma estratégia, Draco nunca tinha sequer aberto na primeira página, era apenas um plano, um plano, entende? Enfim, tirou a revista da mochila e entregou a Pansy.

- Olha, o Henri Castelli! – comentou Pansy ao ver a capa da revista – Ele não é muito bom de cama – e voltou a beijar Draco.

- Nossa, você viu quem tá peladão no meio da revista? – perguntou Draco pegando a revista na ponta dos dedos, e abrindo em qualquer página, virou o rosto para não ver a imagem – Então...

- Nossa, Draquinho, desde quando você anda com essas revistas na sua bolsa?

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_(Eu espero que você saiba, eu espero que você saiba  
Que isso não tem nada a ver com você  
Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu  
Nós sempre temos algo a ajeitar  
E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente de seu cobertor)._

Draco sorriu meio de lado.

- O que importa, né? – respondeu ela empolgada folheando a revista. Pronto, estava distraída.

Draco agarrou a alça da mochila, e foi atrás de Gina. Precisava falar com ela, urgentemente. E tinha que ser agora. Não agüentava mais esse sentimento que crescia a cada segundo mais em seu peito, parecia que ia explodir se não desabafasse, e tinha que ser com_ ela_. Gina.

Apertou o passo, segurando a alça da mochila com força nas costas, encontrou as costas de Gina no corredor do terceiro andar, e por sinal, estava vazio.

Agradeceu sabe se lá a quem. Estava tudo dando certo como havia planejado antes de dormir duas noites antes.

- Gina... – chamou –... Weasley! – acrescentou achando que ela talvez ela não fosse gostar de ser chamada pelo primeiro nome já que seria algo íntimo, algo que ele poderia fazer normalmente enquanto tinha sido amigo dela. Bons, pequenos, tempos.

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

_(Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida  
Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande  
E garotas grandes não choram)._

Gina sentiu um choque percorrer por toda espinha vertebral. Era Draco Malfoy a chamando? Ou seu ouvido podia estar enganado? Ela abaixou a cabeça, e começou a andar mais depressa, se fosse, ele ia chamar novamente.

- Ei, Weasley! – chamou outra vez.

"Céus, é ele... É ele! Eu não quero vê-lo!" disse para si mesma.

Ela começou a correr, mas Draco a puxou pelo ombro, obrigando-a encarar sua face, que estava bem, infelizmente, bem perto.

- Gina – Droga! Ele não conseguia se controlar, já tinha acostumado a chamá-la de Gina – Por que está correndo de mim, assim?

Gina amarrou a cara, ainda mais.

- Será que por que você me acha uma coelha sarnenta e tem nojo de mim? – estava agradecida por manter a voz firme e não gaguejar nem uma vez.

- Gina, você precisa entender que... – Draco aproximou dela.

Gina recuou, aproximar de Draco nesse momento talvez fosse algo que não estivesse querendo fazer, porque sabia que as conseqüências seriam péssimas.

- Não, eu não preciso entender porcaria nenhuma! – disse ela virando as costas e saindo.

_Like a little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'cause I wanna hold yours too_

_(Como coleguinhas de escola na hora do intervalo  
Nós jogaremos cartas e trocaremos figurinhas  
Eu serei sua melhor amiga  
E você será o meu amor  
Sim, você pode segurar minha mão se quiser  
Porque eu quero segurar a sua também)._

- Gina! – ele a puxou pelo braço – Você não vai embora sem antes eu terminar o que tenho pra dizer.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, inconformada.

- Me larga, seu estúpido, eu não estou afim de ouvir! – e desvencilhou de seus braços com um puxão.

Ela voltou a andar depressa, Draco correu mais rápido e entrou na sua frente, impedindo a sua passagem.

- Me desculpa!

Gina parou, fazendo uma expressão incrédula.

- O que? – soou como um grito histérico.

- Me desculpa... Por tudo! Especialmente por ter te julgado mal.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, aquilo não podia ser verdade.

- O que você disse não tem perdão!

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_(Nós seremos parceiros e amantes e compartilharemos nossos segredos  
Mas está na hora de eu ir pra casa  
Está ficando tarde, está escuro lá fora  
Eu preciso estar comigo mesma no centro, paz, serenidade...)_

Ele segurou a garota pelos ombros, empurrando-a contra a parede.

- Por favor, me desculpa! De verdade... Eu estou muito arrependido, eu nem consegui dormir essa noite direito... Eu não queria que você ficasse magoada...

Gina suspirou, Draco estava sendo sincero? Lógico que estava! Estava humilhando aos seus pés pedindo desculpas, mas Gina ia manter a pose firme e decidida, não ia mudar de opinião tão fácil, mesmo porque, ele estava se amassando com Pansy há pouco tempo. Tudo bem que ele não havia dado o mínimo de moral, mas é que...

- Desculpa, de verdade, eu não queria perder a sua amizade!

- Tá, a gente conversa mais tarde sobre isso! – ela contornou o rapaz, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito.

- Não, Gina, eu preciso do seu perdão agora, eu estou me sentindo péssimo... – e correu para alcançá-la.

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And I´m gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_(Eu espero que você saiba, eu espero que você saiba  
Que isso não tem nada a ver com você  
Isso é pessoal, eu mesma e eu  
Nós sempre temos algo a ajeitar  
E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente de seu cobertor)._

Gina abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Eu não sei se... – "devo perdoá-lo, mas a gente pode tentar outra vez" ia dizer Gina, mas Draco estava de alguma forma desesperado para conseguir o perdão de Gina, de modo que tinha que convencê-la de qualquer forma.

- Eu... Não gosto de brigar com você, é que eu tive que mentir para Pansy, entende? Ela é a minha namorada... E eu a amo... Eu não podia dizer que estava ficando seu amigo, porque... Dessa forma ela ia brigar comigo, ou até mesmo terminar comigo... E eu a amo!

Um chute no meio do estômago, e sentiu que seu coração ia sair pela boca a qualquer momento. O tempo parou, ela se sentiu o centro de tudo, como se uma câmera a cercasse, rodasse por ela, mostrando cada ângulo, cada detalhe. Tudo havia paralisado. E ao mesmo tempo tudo havia se tornado obscuro, de um jeito que ela já não sentia os pés no chão.

_But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry,  
Don't cry_

_(Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida  
Chegou a hora de ser uma garota grande  
E garotas grandes não choram  
Não choram, não choram, não choram)._

Aquelas palavras soaram como facadas no coração de Gina, e ela não soube mais se tinha vida. Draco estava assumindo a sua paixão por Pansy? Estava dizendo que a amava? Tirando o péssimo gosto, Gina sentiu que tudo estava perdido.

As batalhas, as guerras. Tudo estava perdido. Era como se ela estivesse armada esse tempo todo, mas agora as armas tinham caído aos seus pés. Estava sozinha outra vez. Seu coração estava estraçalhado, como se alguém tivesse comprimido-o cruelmente até o último grão. As pálpebras pesaram, seu rosto avermelhou, e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Suas pernas fraquejaram pouco a pouco.

"Grandes garotas não choram..." tentou se lembrar.

Ela podia segurar, mas a dor foi mais forte. "Eu a amo" repetiu a voz de Draco em sua cabeça. Gina mordeu o lábio com firmeza, e as lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos deixando para trás um caminho negro formado pela maquiagem, não conseguiu segurar um soluço. Draco arregalou os olhos em sua direção. Ela estava chorando.

Continua...

**N/A 2: **_Senhoras e senhores, me desculpem o erro grotesco. Foram 12 páginas e não 17. É que depende do tamanho da letra, desculpa mesmo! Mas espero que tenham gostado do conteúdo em geral. _

**N/A 3: **_O próximo capítulo está pronto, e está nas mãos da Gisele, se quiserem que ele saia logo... OBRIGUEM-NA! xD (uruh! Jogando toda a responsabilidade nas costas da Gisele)!_

**N/A 4: **_Gente, eu amo vocês. Obrigado __**por**__ tudo. _

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**Mary Jane 1: **_Nhaaaaa, mil perdões por ter esquecido de te deixar um recadinho da outra vez. De verdade. Hehehe, bom mas eu disse que recompensaria, non? Aqui estoy! E obrigado por me passar essa música, porque foi você que me ensinou a gostar dela, lembra? _

**Mary Jane 2: **_Oi de novo! Há quanto tempo, non? Hehehe, enfim, só pra não perder o costume. Te amo miga. Beijos. E obrigado por me ajudar em tudo. _

**Iceh: **_Hahaha, gostei da descrição da buldogue, hahaha, mas tadinha, né? Ela é tão fofa! lixado Hahaha, to brincando. Zuzu. Beijão, volte sempre. _

**Nanda: **_Nhaaaa, desculpa a confusão do capítulo passado, mesmo... Não foi a minha intenção. Sorry. Mas então, você nem imagina o que eu estou programando para o casal Rony e Hermione. Muito fofo. Estou adorando escrever sobre eles. Apesar de eu ser HH fanático. Beijos._

**Gisele: **_Minha beta fofa e linda. Não se magoe mas a Hermione não vai ficar com o Rony por pena. Ela só sente pena dele nunca ter sido destacado no meio do trio. Por ele ser isolado, mas não vai se apaixonar por dó, e sim... Enfim, você vai ver! _

**Eudy: **_Nhaaa, o que me diz sobre a fanfic com a música da Fergie? Você disse que a música era linda, então, espero que tenha se encaixado com a fanfic. Haha, e que bom que você gostou da novelinha mexicana engraçada. Fico muito contente em saber viu? De verdadeeeeeeeeeeee. Beijos e volte sempre. _

**Mini: **_Obaaa! Ganhei o dia! Que review mais tudo. "Uma das melhores que eu li". Simplesmente obrigado queridaaaaa, fico muito contente em saber que você está gostando e mandando recadinhos pra mim. Obrigado, fico muito grato. Beijos e volte sempre. Bem vinda a fanfic. _

**Lauh: **_Oi Lauh! A escola cansa mesmo não se sinta culpada, hahaha, eu também passo por isso. Enquanto matar a Pansy... Bem, tadinha dela, ela só quer ter o Draco (assim como Gina), mas ela já tem o seu final programado, e pode acreditar, é algo bem pior do que a morte. Hehehe. Beijos. Obrigado. Volte sempre. _

**Thaty: **_Tadinhoooooooo, vocês estão dispostos a verem o Harry morrer, ou pelo menos querem, né? Que dóoooo! Hauhauha, espero que vocês não me odeiem porque pela frente vem algo bem pior... Melhor não contar se não perde a graça. Beijos. Volte always. ;D_

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **

"_As mãos frias de Draco deslizaram pelo seu braço, arrepiando todos os pêlos da garota, e chegou as mãos dela. Gina tremeu, mordendo o lábio para não chorar novamente._

_- Eu nunca me senti pior... _

_- Se eu estou aqui, pedindo desculpas, é porque você é importante pra mim, e eu me importo com a nossa amizade._

_Gina afastou de suas mãos. _

_- Eu não quero essa amizade – disse ela com a voz trêmula._

_- Você tem certeza do que está falando? – perguntou ele naturalmente – Por que... Por que... Eu não vou correr atrás, se você não quiser. Eu juro. _

_Gina abaixou a cabeça." _


	17. A rosa e a carta

**Capítulo 17.**

**A rosa e a carta.**

- W-weasley! V-você está chorando! – Draco estava sem jeito, gaguejava. Nunca, nunca, tinha visto nenhum de seus inimigos chorando em sua frente, e isso não pareceu tão engraçado quanto julgava que fosse.

Gina virou as costas e saiu correndo o mais depressa que pode.

- Ei, Gin... Weasley! Espera! Espera! – Draco saiu correndo atrás dela.

Gina encontrou uma sala vazia, e bateu a porta com toda a força que podia, não se limitou a trancar porque não havia chave, mas por alguma sorte se houvesse nessa vida, Draco passaria reto, sem notar que ela estava ali.

Enganada.

Draco abriu a porta, delicadamente, e deu de cara com uma ruiva sentada, com o rosto enfiado nas mãos, chorando.

- Gina, o que houve?

Ela não respondeu, continuou sentada, soluçando.

Draco ajoelhou-se na frente da garota, e tirou as duas mãos de seu rosto.

- O que eu te fiz? – perguntou inocentemente.

- O que você fez? – repetiu Gina levemente irritada, tirando a cara das mãos, seu rosto estava molhado e todo borrado de preto – Você apareceu, foi isso! Ou melhor, nasceu!

- Mas, Gina... Eu tava... Pedindo desculpas!

Gina se levantou de repente, e ficou de costas para o garoto, cruzando os braços.

- Eu fui burra, burra! Achei que você estava querendo ser meu amigo, e...

- Mas eu quero, se não quisesse, não estaria aqui, agora! – falou ele se levantando também e encarando as suas costas.

- Agora é tarde... – disse ameaçadoramente – Você é um Malfoy, eu devia ter ouvido o Harry...

Draco engoliu em seco.

Essa história dela ficar dando em cima de Harry ainda existia?

- Qual é, Gina? Você ainda gosta daquele palhaço?

Gina virou se para ele, furiosa.

- Quem é você pra falar de quem eu gosto ou deixo de gostar? O apaixonado pela garota com a voz mais rodada do colégio?

Draco pigarreou, desconcertado.

- Pansy e eu temos uma história...

Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Como eu fui estúpida...

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou ele com as mãos no bolso, estava desconcertado diante daquela cena dramática das estruturas abaladas de Gina.

- O que te importa? A sua namoradinha está te esperando...

- Isso tudo é ciúme? – perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ele quase riu.

Gina estava começando a ficar levemente irritada. Primeiro, ele era burro demais por deixar ser conduzido por Pansy. Segundo, ele era cego, como podia gostar de uma menina tão feia? Terceiro, era surdo, a voz irritante dela era simplesmente insuportável. Como ele podia?

- Ciúme? – ele sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula – Ridículo. Você é ridículo – e fincou o dedo indicador no peitoral do garoto – E por favor, não volte a me procurar...

Ele a segurou pelos dois braços, sem deixar que ela saísse do lugar, ou desse qualquer passo.

- Eu acho que você deveria me perdoar...

- Por que quer o meu perdão? Pra depois erguer a cabeça, e fingir que não me conhece na frente dos meus melhores amigos? Você me tratou como se eu fosse uma cadela!

Draco abaixou a cabeça, com a expressão arrependida.

- Eu peço desculpas. Mesmo.

- Pra que você quer ser amiga de uma sarnenta? – os olhos de Gina encheram de água novamente.

- Desculpa – Draco deixou a cabeça pender para o lado direito – Desculpa mesmo, eu não devia ter feito isso.

As mãos frias de Draco deslizaram pelo seu braço, arrepiando todos os pêlos da pele da garota, e chegou às mãos dela. Gina tremeu, mordendo o lábio para não chorar novamente.

- Eu nunca me senti pior...

- Se eu estou aqui, pedindo desculpas, é porque você é importante pra mim, e eu me importo com a nossa amizade.

Gina afastou de suas mãos.

- Eu não quero essa amizade – disse ela com a voz trêmula.

- Você tem certeza do que está falando? – perguntou ele naturalmente – Porque... Porque... Hum... É a última vez que eu venho atrás de você, Virgínia.

Gina abaixou a cabeça. Doeu ouvir isso também.

- Pode ir... A Pansy está te esperando!

Draco deu alguns passos até a porta. Gina sentiu que ele estava indo embora, e dessa vez seria para sempre.

- Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem? – perguntou sério.

- Pode deixar, eu sei me cuidar – ela virou os olhos me direção à janela – E pode ficar tranqüilo, eu não vou espalhar sobre o beijo, e vou pedir pro Harry não fazer isso também!

Draco parou na porta, olhou pela última vez por Gina.

- Tipo, desculpa se você ainda gosta do Potter, mas acho que ele não merece você! – Draco fechou a porta, e Gina sentiu o cômodo ficar em silêncio.

Quem diabos era ele para falar que Gina devia gostar de Harry, ou não?

Ela bateu as costas na parede com violência, e deixou seu corpo deslizar, chorava feito uma criança.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Draco bateu na porta.

Ela rangeu vagarosamente, e havia uma pessoa por trás dela. Com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. Como sempre, era Gina.

Seu cabelo preso em um laço vermelho. E usando um vestido florido.

- Bom dia, Weasley! – murmurou mordendo o lábio – Será que você me perdoa?

Ela sorriu envergonhada, e rodou o corpo, para os lados sem sair do lugar.

- Depende...

- De quê?

- Eu posso... Eu posso...

Mas Draco não tinha outra idéia na cabeça, a não ser, beijá-la.

Estendeu a mão gelada e branca na direção da cintura da garota, e puxou-a com força em direção aos seus lábios, Gina apenas se deu ao trabalho de fechar os olhos e se entregar.

Draco sentiu os lábios se tocarem lentamente, e isso foi o suficiente para jogar o corpo para frente, e...

- Droga! Outro desses sonhos... – falou sentado na cama, voltando à realidade.

Draco jogou a coberta para longe de seus pés, e puxou a camiseta larga que dormia, deixando toda amostra sua estrutura corporal, e com o suor escorrendo entre os caminhos da sua barriga de tanquinho, e quando isso acontecia sentia um arrepio por todo o corpo.

- O que tem de errado em pensar em beijar a Weasley? – pensou ao descer para o Salão Comunal – Qual é? Normalmente, eu já beijei todas as minhas amigas... E... Bem, a Weasley me beijou duas vezes, uma no dormitório – Draco parou para se lembrar, e brigou consigo mesmo ao perceber que estava sorrindo (filho de uma, piii!), e a outra vez que não passou de um selinho mal dado na sala do diretor, mas também, não conseguia esconder que tinha sido bom, para não dizer, ótimo.

Mas um beijo de verdade, aqueles cinematográficos, tinha dado em Gina? Do jeito que ele pretendia, sem que ela tomasse atitude, e sim ele?

Não.

E era por isso que vinha tendo sonhos deprimentes. Era a única explicação para todas as noites anteriores.

Ele só tinha que beijar a Weasley. Para isso que servia as amigas, oras! Afinal, por isso que todas as meninas do quinto, sexto e sétimo ano conheciam a boca de Draco, tinha feito amizade com todas elas.

- É isso – suspirou aliviado – Mas quando será que esses sonhos vão sumir da minha cabeça? – perguntou ao chegar à lareira ainda acesa na Sala Comunal da Sonserina – Será que eu vou ter que beijá-la para que eles parem?

Isso tinha acontecido com Pansy.

Draco se lembrou de quando havia sonhado com Pansy no terceiro ano, e sempre vinha tendo sonhos do tipo, até então, resolveu tirar essa vontade a limpo. E... Depois disso, cadê os sonhos com Pansy?

Draco ficou em pé, de costas para a mesa da sonserina. E de repente, parou!

Deu meia volta no lugar, lançando um olhar de dúvida em direção à pena e ao pergaminho estendidos na mesa.

Esses sonhos já estavam incomodando-o por um bom tempo, não é verdade? E o que tivesse que fazer, faria! Aliás, era só um beijo em troca de noites tranqüilas.

Só isso!

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Gina acordou ronronando como um gato, era a primeira noite que dormia sem interrupções durante o sono, afinal, não dormira bem quase quatro noites seguidas, estava mesmo na hora de sua vida voltar ao normal.

Não podia passar o restante de sua idade reclamando de um amor que não dera certo. Não dera certo, não dera, e acabo. Partiria para outro (Harry, quem sabe... Ou Colin? Ou dependendo do desespero, Neville? Não, não! Harry mesmo!).

Após estar pronta para mais um dia de aula, Gina parou em frente ao espelho estudando seu corpo, a forma de se vestir. Talvez devesse mudar alguma coisa...

Os brincos? Eram muito discretos. Foi até o porta-jóias de Lucy, afinal, era filha de uma trouxa que vendia brincos, era impossível não babar nos brincos de argola que a amiga sempre usava. E passou a mão, pegando emprestado (sem avisar). Colocou nas orelhas, emprestou dois anéis, pulseiras coloridas e sorriu para o espelho.

Ainda faltava alguma coisa...

Gina olhou para a penteadeira e viu um gloss todo brilhoso, não pensou duas vezes. Um perfume também cairia bem.

Ainda não estava completa!

Um feitiço para as unhas crescerem ajudou. E uma tinta cor-de-rosa também. Algumas estrelinhas ficaria legal também...

Merlin! O que a completaria?

Enrolou os cílios, passou uma maquiagem vermelha, de leve nas bochechas. Passou um colar com cuidado pelo pescoço.

E voltou a se olhar no espelho.

O que tinha mudado?

Correu para o banheiro e passou um frasco de poção aberto em cima da pia, e imediatamente seus cabelos enrolaram nas pontas. De modo que um pouco do creme branco escorreu pelas vestes, na região das nádegas.

Estava linda, estaria ainda melhor se não fosse pela roupa brega que a escola obrigava a garota a usar. Nada ia estragar a sua felicidade...

- Gina, por que faltou na aula de Poções? – perguntou Hermione entrando no quarto, e Gina assustou – Quer repetir de ano, é?

Bem... Quase nada poderia estragar a sua felicidade...

- Er... Bem... Eu estava aqui – disse empolgada, praticamente desfilando até Hermione para que ela notasse a diferença.

- E... – ela olhou Gina dos pés à cabeça – E por que você não desceu para tomar café?

Tudo bem que Hermione era um pouco cega para algumas coisas, mas... Será que ela não estava notando o quanto Gina estava gostosa?

Gina ainda colocou as mãos na cintura de leve, e jogou os cabelos de um ombro ao outro.

- Ora, eu estava me vestindo!

- Você está... Está... Diferente!

- Magrinha? Charmosa? Linda? Cheirosa? Sexy? Peituda? Deslumbrante? – Gina deu uma voltinha.

- Eu só ia dizer diferente, mas em todo caso, você está catável!

Gina sorriu em resposta.

Isso era inveja! Só podia ser. Afinal, Hermione era bem do tipo de garota que passa metade da vida se arrumando só para os garotos jogarem um xaveco nela por onde passava. Lógico que não admitiria ter uma garota mais bonita do que ela. Bem, Hermione não era bem assim, mas sentia inveja sim!

- Obrigada, e... Bem... Eu vou descer, a gente se fala mais tarde.

- Okay – Hermione jogou os ombros – E Gina... Sua bunda... Está...

- Grande? – perguntou Gina dando um apertão nela.

- Er... Bem, não é bem isso, mas eu vou estudar, tchau! – e saiu do quarto.

"Estudar?" pensou Gina rindo por dentro. Era claro que ela ia se arrumar para ficar mais linda que Gina, era óbvio! Hermione estudando? Oras! Essas duas palavras que na mesma frase não combinavam!

Gina desceu desfilando a escada até o Salão Comunal, onde havia dúzias de garotos e ela podia jurar que metade dos garotos teria torcicolo no dia seguinte.

- Gina!

Viu? Já estava fazendo efeito.

- Olá – disse meigamente jogando os cabelos para longe. Tendo a visão de um Rony com cara de nojo sentado no sofá, e Harry por trás de um livro, sério. E de olhos arregalados.

"Tomou? Idiota! Agora estou linda!" falou mentalmente a ele.

- O que... É... Isso? – perguntou apontando para ela.

- Er... Bem... Resolvi mostrar o meu eu! – disse sorridente.

- Parecer com a Dercy Gonçalves é uma boa iniciativa! – ironizou Rony.

Gina deu uma risada forçada.

- Há, há, há! Engraçadinho, quem vê pensa que você já beijou alguém.

- E já beijei! – disse estufando o peito.

- Os selinhos da mamãe não valem! – retrucou ela imediatamente.

Rony corou até nas orelhas, e deixou suas costas escorregarem pelo sofá, ficando em silêncio.

- Bom, deixa eu ir estudar... – e piscou de uma maneira sexy para o irmão.

- O que é isso na sua bunda? – perguntou Rony apontando na direção dela.

- Céus! Vocês nunca repararam no meu document... – Ela torceu o pescoço, desceu os olhos para a cintura, e viu o creme branco espalhado por trás de suas vestes – Seu boiola! – e xingou como se a culpa fosse do irmão.

E correu para o banheiro para desfazer a meleca.

Bem, tirando esse fato desagradável que trouxe lágrimas de risos para todo o sexto e sétimo ano da Grifinória, o restante do dia de Gina foi bastante agradável, de modo que os garotos começaram a assobiar conforme ela passava, esquecendo o fato que ela estava acompanhada o tempo todo de Mary, a garota mais bonita de todo o quinto ano.

Ela ainda não havia encontrado com Draco, mas sabia que isso ajudaria, de alguma forma.

Mal podia esperar...

Diabos! Por que ainda pensava nele? Ele era só um ex amigo...

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Hermione deixou a mochila cair no banco, na hora do almoço, em seguida passou as pernas por ela e sentou bem ao lado, ficando de frente a Harry, e ao Rony.

- Eae, como andam garotos?

- O professor Vector passou bastante lição? – perguntou Rony erguendo um olhar de esperança.

- Er... Para a sua infelicidade só pediu uma pesquisa sobre um livro na biblioteca, mas isso eu posso fazer mais tarde!

Rony deixou o sorriso sumir no rosto.

- Olha, o correio coruja chegou mais cedo!

As corujas desceram em direção aos estudantes, depositando suas cartas.

- Acho que o frio está chegando mais cedo esse ano! – comentou Harry contente em saber que havia cartas a ele, provavelmente de Lupin.

Rony também ficou feliz em receber alguns doces de casa. E Hermione já acostumada a só receber o profeta diário, começou a revirar o jornal sem se importar com a coruja que ainda pairava em sua frente, com uma carta amarrada aos pés.

- Er... Mione, você tem uma carta!

Hermione estendeu o olhar por cima do jornal.

- É verdade! – disse animada, desamarrando rapidamente a carta do pé da coruja.

- Por que simplesmente a coruja não deixou a carta cair? – perguntou Harry curioso.

Rony lançou um olhar de dúvida a amiga.

- É, por quê?

Hermione sacudiu os ombros.

- Talvez, seja algo confidencial – arriscou Harry.

- Ou talvez, seja o Vitinho escrevendo de novo! – falou Rony depositando o suco de abóbora em cima da mesa com força, derramando o líquido pra fora.

Hermione corou ao abrir a carta.

- Eu estou certo, não estou? – perguntou Rony nervoso embora estivesse esperança de que fosse os pais dela.

- Er... Bem, é! – disse corando ainda mais – Vitor esteve viajando, por isso demorou a escrever! Deve ter chegado em casa hoje...

- Vitor... Vitor... – repetiu Rony fazendo uma voz afeminada.

- Deixa de ser ridículo, Ronald Weasley! Ele é só um amigo – disse ela contente ao ver que ele estava tendo um ataque de ciúmes, isso podia mexer com Harry, tomara!

Hermione encarou Harry por algum instante, ele estava cortando o bife quando percebeu o olhar da sua amiga.

- Que foi? – perguntou distraído, arregalando os olhos.

"Ou quem sabe, ele não percebesse" pensou descontente, e voltou a discutir com Rony.

- Não seja infantil!

- Já estou acostumado com a sua tara por jogadores famosos! – exclamou apertando o garfo nas mãos.

- Eu não gosto de jogadores famosos! – retrucou depressa.

Rony atirou os talheres na mesa.

- Quer saber? Isso é problema seu, e não meu. Me chame para o casamento de vocês. Vitinho e Hermioninha! – disse furioso pegando a mochila e saiu batendo os pés.

Hermione deixou o ar sair pelas suas narinas com força.

- Ele não é um idiota?

- Ele só gosta de você... – comentou Harry com a boca um pouco cheia.

Hermione corou levemente.

- Isso não é gostar – e apontou para o ruivo deixando o salão às fúrias.

Nesse exato momento, Gina chegou e deixou a mochila cair ao lado de Hermione.

- Eae, Hermis, como anda?

Hermione olhou Gina dos pés à cabeça novamente, ainda com seu estilo novo.

- Com licença – apressou Harry limpando os lábios e engolindo em seco – Tenho que estudar.

- Se isso tudo for por minha causa... – ia dizendo Gina.

- Não! – Harry cortou a fala com as mãos – Não é bem por sua causa...

Gina ergueu o olhar e viu que na mesa da Corvinal, Cho também estava despedindo das amigas, inventado uma desculpa qualquer, imediatamente ligou os fatos. Cho tinha estralado os dedos, e Harry havia voltado com ela.

- Eles voltaram – comentou Hermione respirando fundo, e mordendo os lábios.

- Não vá chorar, amiga! – Gina passou a mão pelos cabelos de Hermione.

- Não, não vou! E... Eu descobri que o Rony não gosta de mim!

Gina sentou ao lado dela.

- Como não?

- Ora! Ele acabou de brigar comigo, afinal, é o que ele sempre faz! Eu não acho que ele realmente goste de mim!

Gina sacudiu a cabeça servindo-se de ovos.

- Claro que gosta, e vocês vivem brigando. Já escutou o ditado: Os opostos se atraem?

Hermione riu.

- Ou quem sabe... Do amor ao ódio, a distância é de um beijo?

Hermione riu de novo, sacudindo os ombros de leve.

- Não acho que seja especificamente o meu caso esse – assobiou disfarçando – Mas talvez seja o caso de uma amiga minha...

Gina engoliu um ovo inteiro, ou foi o que pareceu.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso?

- Ora... Nada! E não foi uma, cof, cof, indireta!

Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu e Draco não somos mais nem amigos, decidimos que era hora de cada um tomar o seu rumo!

- Sei, claro... Mas voltando na minha questão. Você acha mesmo que o Rony gosta de mim?

Gina soltou um olhar de censura à amiga.

- Quer que eu repita?

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, é que... Ele vive brigando comigo, eu não acredito mais... E...

Gina cortou a amiga.

- Ele gosta mesmo de você... E quando se der conta disso, você vai ver! Ele vai estar esperando você com uma carta de amor nas mãos, e uma rosa na outra. E a partir de então, você vai ter certeza que ele gosta de você! Vão se beijar, cair na cama e fazer milhares de Ronyquinhos.

Hermione riu, sarcasticamente, embora quisesse reprimir a atitude pornográfica da amiga.

- Rony com uma carta nas mãos? Ainda, segurando uma rosa? Que Rony é esse?

- Um Rony que talvez você não conheça, e que te ame de verdade! – falou Gina som sinceridade – Sempre existiu um lado apaixonado nesses tipos de homens! Um dia, eles se revelam! E acredite, isso é a _maior_ prova de amor que uma menina pode receber!

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu acho isso impossível, em todo caso, vou ficar de braços cruzados, esperando!

Gina passou o guardanapo nos lábios.

- Ótimo, enquanto você espera, eu estou indo estudar, que é o que eu deveria estar fazendo.

- Apoiado! Encontro com você na biblioteca em cinco minutos! – disse Hermione lendo a carta.

Gina pegou a mochila e deixou Hermione para trás, subiu as escadarias no saguão, e ao entrar em um corredor escuro do primeiro andar, sentiu um vento passar pela nuca, e arrepiou, passando as mãos pelos braços.

- Um pouco frio demais pra você? – perguntou Draco após assoprar novamente em sua nuca.

E Gina arrepiou em saber que não era o vento. E sim Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

O garoto que ela _mais odiava_ em toda sua vida. (Tradução de odiar no vocabulário de Gina: amar, estar apaixonada, querer se entregar completamente – no bom sentindo).

- Draco? O que você está tentando...

Ela virou para falar com o garoto, e deparou com a cena que um tanto bizarra.

Draco com uma rosa na mão, e uma carta na outra.

Continua... 

**N/A: **Os próximos capítulos vão demorar horrores para serem postado. Desculpa, mas serão postados dois capítulos seguidos, porque o capítulo seguinte é uma perca de tempo de ser lido, só tem falação e não tem ação, é uma chatice sem fim, porém, como eu sou bonzinho, vou postar 2 de uma só vez.

**Mary Jane: **_Linda, meiga, you are my everything. __I love you. Thanks. _

**Ice: **_Hahaha, bom, daria uma ótima continuação essa história da Pansy terminar com o Draco por causa da revista, mas fica pra próxima fanfic, hehehe, a Pansy ainda vai abusar muito do Draco nessa fanfic, infelizmente. Beijos._

**Eudy: **_Isso mesmo, grandes garotas não choram, hehehe, mas a verdade é, que grandes garotas choram também, portanto, se quiser deixe as lágrimas rolar, mas precisando de um ombro amigo, estou aqui. Beijão. _

**Lau'h Malfoy: **_Hahaha, tadinhaaa da vaquinha da Pansy! Hahaha, nossa, acho que se vocês a vissem na rua, vocês provavelmente a matariam só por causa da minha fanfic, né? Hahaha, tadinha, ela ainda vai ter o final dela! Fica calma. Beijãooooo, até a próxima review. _

**No próximo capítulo: **

"_- Você não a ama? Ou amava, sei lá? _

_Draco suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça. _

_- Gina... Acho que está na hora da verdade. Preparada? _

_Gina arregalou os olhos, e sacudiu os ombros." _


	18. O casamento

**Capítulo 18.**

**O casamento.**

Gina riu para si mesma, tudo aquilo parecia muito idiota. E não romântico!

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Não, não estou – disse sério. Piscando o olhar com firmeza.

Gina parou de rir, ficando séria.

- V-você, n-não está? – apontou para a carta.

Draco encurtou a distância dos braços e Gina.

- Eu... Eu quero que você leia a carta, por favor! Escrevi nessa madrugada – e lembrou do sonho que vinha atormentá-lo. Precisava acabar com isso o quanto antes. Não agüentava mais ficar acordando toda madrugada por causa dos sonhos que tinha com a ruiva em sua frente.

- Desculpa, mas eu não posso aceitar – Gina virou as costas e continuou andando, embora o seu ego pedisse para que ficasse.

Draco continuou parado.

- Eu... Eu juro que tenho tentado, Weasley. Mas você não quer isso...

"Brincadeirinha, hehehe! Eu também quero!" quase gritou Gina, mas tinha algo chamado orgulho, e que ninguém arrancaria esse sentimento dela.

- Draco... A gente não tem mais o que discutir!

Draco assentiu com a cabeça.

- Weasley – ele parou em silêncio – Posso te chamar de Gina, é que...

- É também acho que Gina não sai tão arrogante quanto Weasley!

Draco concordou com a cabeça.

- Enfim... Desde que você – ele deu alguns passos na direção de Gina – Desde aquela noite em que ficamos amigos... Que acabamos trancados no banheiro... Que a gente nadou... – "Oh! Céus" lembrou Gina – Quando a gente fez guerra de travesseiro e... – "Se aquilo acontecesse hoje, eu morreria" pensou Gina perdendo a sensibilidade do chão – Sabe... Foi mesmo divertido!

Gina deu um sorriso de leve, e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Er... Draco? – disse ela querendo saber se podia chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome também.

- Sim, pode me chamar de Draco, não soa tão maligno quanto soa Malfoy!

Gina deu outro sorriso leve.

- Então... Confesso que foi muito bom pra mim também, foi divertido, e tudo mais... Foi uma das noites mais divertidas da minha vida... E não acredito que eu fiz aquilo com você... Conheci um outro Malfoy, e...

- E... Se você gostou, eu estou disposto a ser seu amigo – e ele começou a se lembrar dos sonhos. Pareciam tão reais quanto falar com a própria Gina agora.

- Eu juro, juro... Que não sei o que você vai ganhar sendo meu amigo. Você só tem a perder!

- Gina, acredite, se não valesse a pena, eu não estaria me humilhando aqui...

Gina recuou levemente.

- Acho que isso é um tipo de aposta, só pode.

- Aposta? Como assim?

- Ainda acho que você apostou com os seus amigos, Crabbe e Goyle, sabe? Só pra ver se você conseguia me convencer de alguma forma, e...

Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, eu desisto! Você não quer ser a minha amiga, certo?

Gina negou com a cabeça. Para a sua imensa felicidade.

- Querer, eu quero. Mas não posso, e nem devo estar fazendo isso. Não é a primeira, e nem a segunda vez que você me magoa!

Draco ficou sem reação.

- Eu prometi que não ia voltar atrás de você, certo? É inevitável, eu sei – ele falava de uma forma tão doce que só faltava Gina suspirar e cair de joelhos pedindo desculpas – Mas é que foi diferente com você, eu nunca tinha feito isso com ninguém. Certo, pensa comigo... Eu cresci ao lado de Crabbe e Goyle, sabe qual era a minha maior diversão? Humilhar o Potter, e seus amiguinhos... Isso definitivamente já deixou de ser engraçado, embora eu tenha feito muito isso por causa da nossa rivalidade também, mas, sabe, quando você é gloriado como um Deus, e você não quer perder a pose de chefe para os seus melhores amigos?

- Não, não entendo, sinceramente – disse Gina piscando.

Draco apontou para uma porta.

- Vamos entrar, não posso ficar aqui conversando com você, em pleno corredor a luz do dia.

Gina olhou o relógio. Faltava algum tempo para a próxima aula, e entrou na sala mais próxima, sentando em uma das carteiras.

- Então, é basicamente isso, desde quando eu tinha meus oito anos, desde quando Crabbe e Goyle iam em casa brincar comigo, eu fingia ser um garoto maduro, eu sempre era o super herói, o poderoso e tudo mais... Para impressioná-los! Eu simplesmente não só me fazia de maduro, mas como eu mandava neles de todas as formas, eu sempre dei as regras em todos os jogos! Eu sempre fui assim!

- Isso sim é um discurso de um Malfoy! – assobiou Gina segurando as bordas da carteira, ao lado dos joelhos.

Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Embora alguns Malfoys pertencem à família do Lord das Trevas, e até o próprio teve sentimentos, até o próprio se apaixonou e teve filhos. Por que eu não faria isso?

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Você-sabe-quem _teve_ filhos?

Draco pareceu desajeitado.

- Não, não é esse o assunto. A questão é que... Eu não curti a minha vida! Eu não tive infância, e já perdi metade da minha adolescência, no final dela eu descobri o que é ter amigos de verdade! Quem somos hoje, é resultado do lugar onde moramos, da convivência com as pessoas que passaram por nossas vidas, do colégio em que estudamos e por aí vaí.

Gina esticou as sobrancelhas, e afiada respondeu:

- Quer que eu tenha dó de você? Ou alguma coisa do tipo?

Draco negou com a cabeça.

- Entenda... Naquela noite, em que fizemos guerra de travesseiro, eu entendi o que era ter uma pessoa ao meu lado que não fosse meu escravo, ou uma garota qualquer que dormisse comigo. E sim, uma amiga que me fazia rir! Uma pessoa que não obedecia minhas ordens, e que conseguia me deixar subindo pelas paredes. Esse alguém é você, Gina Weasley!

- Você não deixa as pessoas aproximarem de você! Esse seu olhar bota medo em qualquer um!

- É mais ou menos nessa parte que eu queria chegar. As pessoas só gostam de mim pelo que eu tenho – e fez o sinal de dinheiro com os dedos - E não pelo que eu sou. Você é a única exceção dessa história toda!

Gina negou com a cabeça.

- Pansy ama você!

Draco suspirou.

- Tirando ela...

Gina contou na ponta dos dedos.

- Zabini?

- Trabalha para o meu pai, então, tem que puxar o meu saco!

- Crabbe?

- Trabalha para o meu pai, então, tem que puxar o meu saco!

- Goyle?

- Trabalha para o meu pai, então, tem que puxar o meu saco! Entendeu agora o espírito da coisa?

Gina deu um sorriso de lado.

- Mas a Parkinson gosta mesmo de você.

Draco deixou a carta e a flor em uma mesa, segurou Gina pelos ombros.

- Mas eu não gosto dela, ela me irrita! A voz, o jeito, ela é uma va...

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas querendo que ele continuasse a frase, mas ele parou no meio do palavrão, e a ruiva aproveitou a abertura para fazer uma pergunta.

- Você não a ama? Ou amava, sei lá? Você mesmo disse!

Draco suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Mas Draco, não interessa nada disso o que você está me falando... Bastava você ter feito a escolha certa...

Draco ficou ligeiramente vermelho (coisa que era bem rara de acontecer).

- EU NÃO TIVE ESCOLHA! – berrou deixando as veias latejarem pelo seu pescoço – Eu nunca tive escolha, Weasley! Eu sempre fui destinado a seguir os caminhos do meu pai! E agora não tem mais volta... Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu nasci para ser mal, e assim eu vou ser, não há nada que possa mudar, entendeu?

Gina engoliu em seco, e aceitou com a cabeça, assustada.

- Gina... Acho que está na hora da verdade. Preparada?

Gina arregalou os olhos, e sacudiu os ombros.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Hermione deixou o salão, e correu para a biblioteca sabendo que ia encontrar com Gina o mais rápido possível já que a ruiva necessitava estudar bastante para não repetir de ano.

Mas o máximo que encontrou foi a biblioteca vazia, exceto por alguns segundanistas que estavam fazendo trabalho sobre diabretes, e riu ao se lembrar desse episódio.

Harry, Rony e Hermione. Antes, eles eram um trio. Não que a situação tenha mudado hoje em dia, mas é que, era diferente. Hermione não via mais Harry como um amigo, e tampouco Rony. E suspeitava que os dois também fizessem o mesmo, talvez Harry não, mas Rony, sim.

Isso a fez o pulmão precisar de mais ar. A saudade era muito grande de quando eles apenas eram crianças bobinhas correndo pelo castelo, ou brigando no caso dela e de Rony.

Naquela época ela apontava o dedo na cara dos dois, e ralhava como se fosse a mãe que Harry nunca teve, ou como se fosse a Sra. Weasley. Adorava ver suas respectivas expressões de assustados, na maioria das vezes, Harry não retrucava, ao contrário de Rony, que não saia por baixo, e acabavam brigando.

Ela olhou para a sua mochila e puxou alguns recortes de jornal, cujos havia Harry na capa, falando da sua sobrevivência até os dias atuais, uma das últimas edições tinha sido a dela, dele, e Vítor Krum.

Hermione encarou a imagem, sonhadora. Desde já as pessoas desconfiavam do relacionamento dela com Harry. Parecia que todo mundo sabia, todo mundo via o amor dela por ele, menos ele. O cego Harry Potter.

Ela olhou para os recortes. Não havia nenhum Rony nessa história, era só ela e Harry o tempo todo. Só eles eram os destaques. Ela, a super inteligente. E Harry, o famoso sobrevivente.

Como Rony havia se sentindo em todos esses anos? Uma sensação de perda? Isolado? Sozinho? Sem amigos? O pobre coitado?

Hermione sentiu uma pontada de pena, não que ela quisesse, ou julgasse ser famosa, mas tinha dó de Rony nunca sequer ser citado, mesmo sendo o melhor amigo de Harry, ou de Hermione. Rony estava fora do trio, de acordo com os jornais. Só existia uma dupla, Harry e Hermione. Rony era o esquecido, embora sempre fosse o que mais animava a turma, o que mais fazia os dois rirem. Rony fazia parte desse trio mesmo que não era citado, e merecia um destaque importante.

Então, ela se perguntou: "Desde quando será que Rony está gostando de mim?"

Hermione folheou os recortes e olhou para um balde que havia perto.

Colando dois dedos em uma ponta da folha, e dois dedos na mesma linha dessa folha, mas na outra ponta, ela levou as mãos para lados opostos, fazendo os recortes se rasgarem.

Deixou que os pedaços de papéis caíssem na mesa.

Algum dia se arrependeria, por isso?

Hermione colou as mãos na testa e quase chorou. Arrependida?

Ela puxou a varinha das vestes, apontou para os papéis.

- _Re... Repa..._ – ia dizendo mas sem coragem, por fim – _Lacarnum inflamaro! _

Rony decididamente merecia mais destaque, não só nos jornais, e sim em seu coração. E se fosse preciso, ela daria o máximo de si para isso. E Harry? Bom, ele pode ficar para o Daniel Samuels.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

- E qual é a verdade? – perguntou Gina interessada.

- Eu e a Pansy estamos pré destinados a casar!

Gina engasgou com a própria saliva.

- V-vocês estão o que?

- Estamos pré-destinados a casar!

Gina sacudiu a cabeça não entendendo.

- Isso é algum tipo de profecia?

- Não, não é nenhuma profecia, é apenas alguma coisa haver com herança... Não é bem uma tradição, é questão de herança mesmo... Para herança não cair nas mãos de qualquer pessoa... É o que os meus pais dizem – ele suspirou - Eu sinto muito por mim mesmo, eu sei, mas não posso te contar o motivo de tudo isso... É que você é da oposição.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Pensei que você... Que você não estivesse do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem!

- A questão não é essa... Se eu te conto, você conta pro Potter, que acaba caindo no ouvido do Lord das Trevas, e se isso acontecer, eu te garanto que você nunca me verá outra vez!

Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Eu e o Potter estamos brigados.

- Eu sinto muito, Gina, mas eu não posso contar!

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, você está no direito... Mas me explica uma coisa, é como uma espécie de rei e rainha? Digo... Você e a Pansy?

Draco concordou.

- Nossas famílias se reúnem todos finais de semana quando estamos nas férias de verão. Almoço todo domingo! Uma semana em casa, a outra na dela. Ela é praticamente uma Malfoy.

- E eu sou a bruxa malvada, nessa história toda de pombinhos apaixonados?

Draco discordou.

- Você é a melhor amiga do rei – brincou ele – Que ajuda o rei a fugir das mãos do Lord das Trevas!

Gina ficou arrepiada só de pensar nesse assunto.

- Eu não quero atrapalhar os planos de nenhuma família. E muito obrigada, não estou disposta a enfrentar você-sabe-quem! – mas sabia que isso não era verdade.

Draco sacudiu os ombros.

- Eu também não quero colocar sua vida em risco. Você não tem culpa!

- Obrigada – retribuiu em resposta.

Draco concordou.

- Eu... Eu também gostaria que o seu amiguinho parasse de me perseguir!

Gina olhou para ele, incrédula.

- O que? Quem?

- Er... Potter anda me ameaçando pelos corredores!

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Como ele ousa?

- Bem, ele disse que se eu não sair da sua vida, ele vai me denunciar ao Lord das Trevas!

Gina arrepiou novamente só de pensar nisso.

- O Harry não tem esse direito, ele não pode!

Draco sacudiu os ombros.

- Ele está me perseguindo, é sério. É meio chato mas vou acabar metendo um soco no meio da fuça dele.

Gina piscou.

- Pode deixa, eu vou cuidar dele.

Draco sorriu, pegou a carta e a rasgou.

- Acho que você não vai precisar mais ler isso...

Gina arregalou os olhos, assustada, mas ele estendeu a rosa, e entregou a ela.

- Bom, eu preciso ir agora!

Gina pegou a flor com um aperto no coração. Estava aceitando ser amiga de Draco? Simplesmente amiga? Enquanto Pansy levava a melhor?

- Vocês vão mesmo se casar?

Draco concordou com cara de dó.

- É o casamento, ou a minha vida em jogo! O Lord das Trevas não brinca em serviço... Sinto muito se a gente não pode ficar juntos, Gina!

Draco abaixou o rosto. E Gina se perguntou se podia abraçá-lo, e por não fazer isso, sentiu vontade de chorar.

- A gente se fala qualquer dia desses – e acenou saindo.

Gina abaixou a cabeça ao ver Draco sair, imaginando por quantos Crucios Draco não havia passado para dizer "sim" a essa proposta. E mordeu o lábio, respirando fundo imaginando o dia em que teria de apoiar Draco a se casar.

Definitivamente, sua vida estava de ponta cabeça. Mas não estava chorando, não dessa vez.

**N/A: **Prometi a vocês dois capítulos postados em seguida. Então, confiram o próximo. ;D


	19. A procura de um par

**N/A: **_Capítulo 19 postado no mesmo dia em que o capítulo 18_

**Capítulo 19.**

**A procura de um par.**

Ao deixar a sala, Gina agarrou a alça da mochila com força, pensando no que provavelmente estaria escrito naquela carta rasgada e olhou no relógio.

"Estou atrasada!" pensou ao se lembrar que Hermione estava na biblioteca esperando por ela "Droga!".

Gina desembestou para os corredores acima, e chegou ofegando na biblioteca, Hermione estava em um canto tirando cinzas da mesa.

- Hermione... Desculpa! – disse sentando ao lado da amiga, e colocando a mochila em cima da mesa – Tive imprevistos!

Hermione concordou, tristemente.

- Tudo bem, não estou com presa.

Gina percebeu o olhar triste da amiga.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Mudança de planos – disse ela guardando o material – Sinto muito, Gi, não estou com cabeça para estudar.

- Não, tudo bem, eu entendo – concordou Gina pensando no mesmo – Obrigada de qualquer forma.

Hermione jogou a mochila nas costas e sumiu da biblioteca. Gina encarou suas costas até sumir, pensando nas palavras de Draco. Seu coração ainda doía.

Gina pegou alguns livros e começou a estudar, quando a biblioteca foi invadida por Harry e Rony aos risos sobre uma piada idiota qualquer. Gina lembrou o que Draco tinha dito sobre Harry, e resolveu tirar satisfações agora mesmo. Guardou todos os seus livros na mochila, foi até a mesa onde Harry e Rony estavam sentados, e disse:

- Olá – mas só recebeu a resposta de Rony.

Harry continuou virando as páginas de um livro, ignorando a presença da ruiva.

- Harry, será que eu poderia falar com você?

Harry olhou por cima dos ombros.

"Idiota!" xingou Gina mentalmente.

- Sim, só tem um Harry nessa mesa agora, e é você mesmo com quem eu quero falar.

Harry sacudiu os ombros, Rony arregalou os olhos para os dois.

- Já volto – disse para Rony, afastando da mesa.

- Se vocês não voltarem dentro de dois minutos, eu vou buscá-los – disse Rony em voz alta.

- Não precisa, eu e o Harry não vamos trepar, fica tranqüilo! – respondeu Gina grossa ao irmão.

Harry e Gina se afastaram um pouco da biblioteca, indo no corredor dos armários.

- Que história é essa de você chegar no Draco e dizer a ele para se afastar de mim? – perguntou p da vida, para não dizer um palavrão.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Eu estou tentando te ajudar!

Gina negou também, colocando a mão no peitoral de Harry.

- Isso é ridículo!

Harry suspirou.

- Eu vou te dizer a verdade, Gina! Eu acho que você está sob algum feitiço do Malfoy, ou sob alguma poção, porque não é possível.

Só faltou Gina rir. Isso era um completo absurdo.

- Ele não está tocando em mim agora, mas começo a gostar dele, mais do que jamais gostei de qualquer outro garoto. Como você explica isso?

Harry começou a coçar a cabeça.

- Não sei, talvez ele...

- Olha, Harry! – cortou rapidamente - Se não quis namorar comigo, tudo bem! Mas inventar teorias para me impedir...

- Não são teorias, são fatos!

Gina negou com a cabeça.

- Eu só quero te dizer uma coisa, quem eu namoro ou não, não é da sua conta, entendeu?

Harry ficou mudo. Intacto, sem saber o que responder.

- Você não é o meu namorado mais, não é o meu irmão, e não faz parte da família, embora eu tivesse consideração enquanto a isso. Mas você não tem o direito de ficar se intrometendo!

- O Malfoy é perigoso!

Gina piscou seriamente, sacudindo a cabeça.

- É sério, Harry, ele não é perigoso. Você que é! Não estamos juntos mais, portanto, me esqueça!

Gina empurrou Harry com força contra a parede e saiu andando, nervosa.

Se Gina achou que o restinho do final do mês fosse melhorar, enganou-se drasticamente, na quinta feira anunciaram que sábado seria 31 de Outubro, o que traria para Hogwarts a festa do dia das bruxas. E dessa vez, Dumbledore tinha feito um pequeno baile, com casais, mas quem quisesse podia ir solteiro também (mas é claro, por ser Hogwarts, quem fosse solteiro seria o resto da vida zombado).

Gina ao menos tentou concentrar em seu café da manhã, pensando na solução para ir a esse baile.

- Bom dia Gi! – cumprimentou Hermione deixando o material de lado, e sentando em sua frente – Como estão as coisas?

- Péssimas! – resmungou.

- Por que, anjinho? – perguntou toda meiga.

- Oras, estou sem par para o baile! Eu não faço a mínima idéia com quem eu possa ir.

- Collin? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ele já vai com a Samantha!

- Neville?

- Você está baixando o nível!

- Mas você já foi com ele uma vez!

Gina assoprou a franja.

- Obrigada, me sinto melhor ao lembrar de que fui uma burra e estúpida ao aceitar o convite de Neville no terceiro ano, mas em minha defesa, eu era uma menininha boba afim de passar ciúmes no Harry!

- Ótima opção, Harry, que tal?

Gina fez cara de quem ia vomitar.

- A gente não está se falando.

- É? Jura? Desde aquele dia?

Gina concordou.

- A gente teve uma discussão sexta passada!

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Benhê, eu estou bege!

- Não precisa ser patty! – resmungou Gina revirando os olhos – Em todo caso, a nossa história acabou. The end!

Hermione apertou a mão de Gina levemente na mesa.

- Ele andou chorando pra mim.

Gina ergueu os olhos.

- C-como assim? H-harry? C-chorando?

Hermione concordou.

- Ele disse que não suporta mais a idéia de que você não o ama. Ele não cansa de se lamentar por ter sido burro o suficiente por ter terminado com você na véspera do Natal! E convenhamos, Gi... Ele tem o peso de carregar o mundo nas costas!

- Ora, a escolha foi dele de terminar comigo, não foi? – perguntou ela – Quem fez aquele discursinho meloso sobre "eu não quero que você sofra"?

Hermione concordou e afastou o braço.

- Não sei, Gina, mas acho que de fato ele estava certo, e você devia dar mais uma chance a ele... Ele gosta mesmo de você, sabe! E na minha opinião, se quer saber, ele ainda tem esperanças de que você volte a gostar dele.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nunquinha! Mas afinal, ele não voltou com a Cho?

Hermione deu os ombros.

- Ele achou que você fosse se importar!

- Argh? De fato, eu... Eu... Tenho dó! Coitado!

Hermione voltou a passar manteiga no pão.

- E você? Vai ao baile?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, enquanto mastigava o pão.

- Vai com alguém, em especial? – perguntou Gina fazendo com que ela corasse levemente.

- Estou desesperada, o baile é daqui dois dias! – disse e Gina refletiu que estava na mesma situação – Mas vou ficar esperando alguém me convidar!

Gina sorriu.

- Eu vou conversar com o Rony!

- Não! – gritou Hermione assustada.

- Calma, eu não vou te estuprar! – gritou Gina chateada pelo grito histérico que a amiga deu chamando atenção da mesa inteira.

Hermione corou ainda mais, e Gina aproveitou para sair correndo da mesa.

Ao passar pelo Saguão, deu de cara com Draco, revirando as vestes.

- Ei! – piscou discretamente.

Gina correspondeu com um sorriso leve, olhando em seus olhos, depois, ele deu um sinal com a cabeça para irem atrás de uma estátua, e a ruiva o fez.

- Oi Gina – cumprimentou dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Oi Draco – devolveu ela fazendo um barulho falso de beijo, em sua bochecha ("smack") – Então, empolgado com o baile?

Draco sorriu.

- Não muito, baile não é minha praia! Roupa chique, toda quente... Argh!

Gina riu.

- Você vai com alguém, Gina?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Estou esperando um convite. – "De preferência o seu" pensou.

Draco estendeu a mão.

- Você... Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou sorrindo.

Gina sentiu que as pernas viraram geléia. Ia desmoronar ali, na frente dele.

- Eu aceit... – ia dizendo quando Draco riu alto.

- É brincadeira! Na verdade, eu estou indo com Pansy.

Draco merecia outro tapa, e Gina adoraria dá-lo, mas não queria perder a amizade do garoto tão fácil.

- Eu também disse brincando! – respondeu meio decepcionada, e querendo machucá-lo, mas não o faria – Bom, eu já vou...

- Boa sorte com o seu par, então – acenou Draco saindo de trás da estátua.

Gina esperou um pouco, e saiu, com o coração palpitando contra o peito. Draco sabia muito bem que Gina odiava Pansy, e mesmo assim tinha convidado a garota para ir ao baile. Que diabos de amigo ele era?

Gina subiu alguns andares pensativa, deixando as pernas guiarem o seu caminho. E deu de cara com um casal dando o maior dos amassos no meio do corredor. Harry, beijando o pescoço de Cho.

"Nojento" pensou ao ver a cena.

Era idiota ele bancar o ridículo dessa forma, ficar com Cho, só para passar ciúmes em Gina. Ridículo!

"Eu não vou ao baile, eu não vou! Se ninguém me convidou até agora, provavelmente, ninguém mais vai me convidar" pensou chateada.

Uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Talvez essa fosse a solução para tudo, convidar Harry.

1) Gina odeia Pansy, e Draco sabe disso. Portanto, Draco odeia Harry, e Gina sabe disso. Por que não descontar?

2) De alguma forma, Draco podia ficar com ciúmes de Harry. (Esse é o item mais importante, afinal, seria engraçado).

3) Gina podia tirar "uma" com a cara de Cho, que tanto odiava por ser metida.

4) Ela iria ao baile, sem ser zoada!

Sim. Harry era o resultado da equação. Sim, era a única solução.

- Harry? – perguntou ela no meio do corredor, fazendo o barulho de beijos cessar.

Harry esticou o pescoço na direção de Gina, e desgrudou as mãos da cintura de Cho.

- Ham?

- Er... – ela aproximou – Você quer ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou sorrindo.

Gina teria dado um milhão de galeões se tivesse uma máquina fotográfica nesse momento (tudo bem que ela não tinha um milhão de galeões, mas a cena era hilária demais para ser desperdiçada).

A cara de Cho, se antes podia ser confundida com um shar-pey (cachorro de raça, com muitas dobras) e uma voz irritantemente de pintcher, pode se dizer que agora Gina conseguia ver um buldogue velho sem dificuldades. Gina mordeu o lábio para não rir.

- Mas... Mas Gina... Nós... Eu, e você?

Gina concordou com a cabeça, inocentemente.

- Ah, claro, desculpa, se você quiser ir com a Cho, eu... Eu sou uma idiota, desculpa – Gina virou as costas e continuou andando.

- Eu aceito! – gritou ele antes que Gina mudasse de opinião.

- Ótimo, obrigada! Às oito horas então! – Gina saiu andando o mais devagar possível para escutar os gritos histéricos de Cho no meio do corredor, diga-se que tinha acabado de virar um Rottweiler.

xxXXxxXXxx

Hermione está sentada lendo um livro de Aritmancia, em plena quinta feira à tarde, ela sente uma massa de pêlos passando entre suas pernas, era Bichento inquieto, mas ela não ralhou com o animal, pois ele transmitia uma sensação prazerosa ao fazer isso.

"Será que Rony tem mesmo uma cuequinha escrito Sou o Sr. Granger?" perguntou Hermione mentalmente lembrando que Gina tinha dito isso no café da manhã.

Ela olhou por cima dos livros.

"Bom, a Grifinória inteira está aproveitando o pouco calor que ainda resta no jardim, que custa eu dar uma espiada no dormitório, hein? Não que eu seja tarada, mas..." Hermione pensou olhando para os lados para ver se não havia ninguém, de repente, atirou o livro na mesa sem se importar em que página estava e disparou para os andares acima.

Correu para o dormitório dos alunos do sétimo ano, e ouviu gemidos vindo de dentro.

- Ai, Simas, ai, devagar! – gemia Dino em alto e bom som.

Hermione arregalou os olhos ainda com o ouvido colado na porta.

- Mas se for devagar não entra! – resmungou Simas respirando com dificuldade.

- Mas isso dói!

O queixo de Hermione por pouco não se arrastou ao chão, colou o ouvido na porta para ouvir melhor, "não que eu seja tarada, já avisei", mas queria ouvir oras.

- Ai... – respirou aliviado – Pronto, encaixou!

E ao abrir a porta, Hermione foi de cara no chão, caindo aos pés dos dois garotos, com os olhos arregalados.

- O que você fazia ai? – perguntaram eles cada um pegando num braço de Hermione para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Soltem minhas mãos! Eu não quero enxergar vocês pelados! – gritou Hermione fechando os olhos com as duas mãos.

Dino pigarreou.

- Er... Primeiro, para se fechar os olhos não precisa das mãos...

Hermione corou envergonhada, como podia ser tão inteligente?

- Er... Segundo, nós não estamos pelados, como você disse.

O vermelho intensificou no rosto da garota.

- Er... Risos – disse sem graça – Vocês, vocês não estavam... Estavam... Fazendo...

- Nós fazendo...? – perguntaram os dois, vestidos, e curiosos.

- Er...

- Diga Hermione, temos mais o que fazer! – ralhou Simas.

- Er... Troca-troca? – respondeu sem graça.

Eles se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- Vocês gemiam! – acusou ela se defendendo.

- Eu estava ajudando Dino a por os sapatos novos! É um número meio pequeno e não entrava – disse Simas.

Hermione pareceu querer enfiar a cabeça no buraco da fechadura de tão envergonhada que estava.

- Me desculpem, garotos, mesmo... Eu só vim aqui falar com o Rony... – disse arranjando uma desculpa rápida.

- Ele não está – disse Dino ainda tirando lágrimas dos olhos.

- Não, okay, eu vou ficar esperando aqui.

Simas e Dino trocaram olhares curiosos.

- Você não devia ficar andando por um dormitório masculino, pode ser que alguém... – eles se entreolharam de novo e caíram na gargalhada.

- Ei... Seus pornográficos, deixem-me em paz! – e bateu a porta na cara dos dois.

Hermione olhou para o quarto vazio, transmitia uma triste sensação de solidão, mas não era muito bem por esse motivo que ela estava ali, e resolveu começar sua busca pela cueca do seu melhor amigo.

Correu para as gavetas de onde tinha certeza que era de Rony, e começou a revirá-las como se procurasse um tesouro perdido há anos.

- Onde é que ele deve ter enfiado...?

A porta escancarou.

- Hermione, você estava me procurando? – perguntou Rony entrando no dormitório – Encontrei o Dino e o Simas no salão e... O que é que você está fazendo com a minha gaveta?

Hermione deu um sorrisinho meio de lado e fechou a gaveta com um chute.

- Não se assuste! Eu só estava... Er... Bem... Vendo se estava tudo lavado.

- Claro que está, os elfos fazem os seus serviços direitinho!

Hermione coçou a cabeça e apontou para o garoto.

- Isso! Por isso mesmo! Você deveria ajudar no F.A.L.E.!

Rony olhou desconfiado para a garota.

- Você ainda continua com essa idéia de girico na cabeça?

Hermione colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- A idéia não é do girico! É minha... Er... Afinal, a questão não é essa, quer dizer! É o seguinte... – disse apressada sabendo que o garoto não estava acreditando naquela mentira lavada – Mas... Mas é que você... Já tem um baile para o par?

- O que? – perguntou Rony virando para a garota e vendo que ela estava roxa de vergonha.

Ela meteu a mão na testa.

- Que...Quer dizer... Você tem um par para o baile?

Rony ficou tão branco quanto um tomate.

- Bom... Eu não.

Era uma disputa para ver quem conseguia ficar mais vermelho? Pois aquilo estava parecendo um semáforo!

"Também não" pensou em dizer, mas ele não havia perguntado, então não ia responder algo que ele não havia perguntado.

Ela mordeu o lábio, sentindo os ares encher os seus pulmões. Ele ia convidar ela ou não?

"Por Merlin, Rony está prestes a me convidar" pensou contente. Mal conseguindo ficar séria.

- Ér... Que bom, né? – respondeu ele.

Ela afirmou com a cabeça.

- Então... Já que você não tem um baile, acho que vou dar uma voltinha! – disse querendo desviar daquele clima pesado no quarto.

Assim que Hermione passou por ele, Rony a segurou pelo braço.

- Hm... Bom passeio – disse ainda por cima gaguejando.

Hermione ficou chateada. Qual é, Rony era um homem ou um saco de batatas?

- Sabe o que é Rony... É que muitos caras legais já me convidaram, e... E... Eu estou esperando a oportunidade certa!

Rony pareceu não gostar muito da afirmação da garota, pois o seu vermelho súbito de vergonha sumiu, e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Pois então, ainda não aceitou o convite deles?

- Ora, Rony, não seja grosso... Eu só...

Rony respirou fundo e piscou sério.

- Esse discursinho seu de "arranjei um par" já está ficando meio velho, não acha?

- Rony! – devolveu chateada – O que... O que... Quer dizer com isso?

- Que se quiser aceitar o convite de outros garotos, não me importa! Eu não vou bancar o idiotão com ciúmes que nem da outra vez!

- Mas... Mas... Rony! – disse ela tropeçando nas palavras.

- Eu não vou passar ridículo que nem da outra vez! – disse ele quase aos gritos batendo a porta do quarto na cara da amiga – E some da minha frente!

Hermione encarou a porta, muito sem graça, sem saber o que dizer, ou o que falar. Como Rony podia ser tão grosso? Ela só queria uma companhia para o baile. E...

- Seu ogro! – gritou ela dando um esmurro na porta e saindo com lágrimas nos olhos.

Harry nunca faria isso. Nunca.

xxXXxxXXxx

Algumas horas mais tarde, Gina estava saindo da biblioteca totalmente satisfeita por ter feito Harry brigar com Cho, não que estivesse com ciúmes (longe disso!), mas é que ela nunca foi com a cara de Cho, afinal, por culpa da garota, Gina passou metade do quarto ano chorando para o travesseiro.

Gina pensou por um instante: "Harry e eu toda popozuda, entrando no Salão Principal todo colorido, e lá está Draco de mãos dadas com Pansy, de repente, ele me vê, e admira minha lindeza, então, sai correndo, em câmera lenta, enquanto isso, a Pansy fica lá babando de inveja, escorrega parada, cai, quebra a perna, mas sobrevive para o beijo cinematográfico que Draco me dá na frente da escola inteira, ai... ai..."

Gina suspirou apaixonada.

"Daí então, a Pansy bate a cabeça no chão, e morre, fim!".

- Er... Gina? – perguntou uma voz alcançando seus ouvidos.

Ela assustou, e sacudiu a cabeça para sair de seus devaneios. Lindos, por sinal.

- Ah... Harry! – disse meio sem graça ao ver o garoto se aproximando no fim do corredor, às pressas.

- Er... A gente pode conversar? – perguntou coçando a nuca, levemente corado.

Gina concordou "Ele vai se declarar pra mim, que fofo!".

Harry e Gina afastaram para um corredor de armários. Ela já estava com as bochechas pinicando.

"Eu vou me fazer de difícil por enquanto, daí, daí, quem sabe, eu lasco um beijinho cínico, só para matar a saudade, daí saio correndo falando que tenho que ajudar minha mãe está me chamando, er... Bem, minha mãe não está em Hogwarts no momento, então pode ser a Minerva mesmo, e logo, no baile, eu o beijo de novo... E, céus, mal posso esperar, vamos, Harry! Se declara pra mim que eu vou correndo me jogar aos seus braços".

Harry parou em um ponto afastado e isolado, onde parecia estar absolutamente deserto. Olhou para os lados, meio envergonhado, e ainda coçando a nuca.

- Sabe o que é... É que... Eu... Eu aceitei o seu convite no baile!

"Sim, sim" disse Gina para si mesma com os olhinhos brilhando "Vamos, diga que me ama!".

- Mas... Mas é que eu já aceitei o de Cho.

"Isso quer dizer o que?" perguntou mentalmente "Er... Dá um pé na bunda daquela vaca de quinta categoria, oras! Eu sou mais sexy que ela, embora eu tenha alguns quilinhos a mais que ela!".

- Eu... Eu espero que não fique chateada! – disse Harry soltando um suspiro longo.

- Acha, imagina! – Gina forçou um sorriso – Na verdade, eu ia te dizer isso também. Eu já fui convidada... Mas esqueci, sei lá o porquê, né? – e deu uma risadinha cínica – Esquecida eu, né? Imagina? Hehehe!

Harry sorriu em resposta.

- E desculpa, mesmo, aquela noite em que a gente brigou. Sabe, sobre você estar namorando Malfoy, e...

Gina negou com a cabeça.

- Eu não estou namorando Draco. E nunca o fiz!

- N-não? – perguntou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Gina ouviu um ruído de batuque, alguém estava batendo tambor em algum lugar abafado?

- Não, eu nunca namorei ele. Eu só fiz aquilo porque queria salvá-lo de uma acusação falsa, cuja, ele não merecia!

Harry concordou com a cabeça, embora não aceitasse completamente, pelo visto.

- Eu... Me desculpa! – disse mostrando o seu sorriso.

Gina fez um gesto, tipo "deixa pra lá".

- Hm... E desculpa pelo convite – disse Gina e os dois voltaram a andar, com as mãos nos bolsos. Harry parecia estar suando.

"Idiota ao cubo" xingou Gina e desejou que ele não lesse seus pensamentos.

- Espero que você se divirta no baile – disse ele quando chegaram em um corredor que havia outras saídas.

"Vou socar a mão na sua cara, isso sim é diversão".

- Ah... Obrigada! – disse ela meiga recebendo um beijo apressado no rosto, ela bambeou, mas continuou com os pés firmes no lugar.

- Até mais! – disse Harry seguindo o corredor à esquerda, Gina faria o mesmo caminho para ir à Sala Comunal. Isto é, se tivesse com a cabeça fresca por ter um par para ir ao baile. Mas não era bem a sua situação.

- Eu preciso que alguém me convide imediatamente! – disse Gina rangendo os dentes olhando alguns estudantes passando no corredor.

_Continua..._

**N/A 2:**_Sobreviveram? Hauhauha! Desculpa... Achei que fossem gostar. ;x_

**N/A 3: **_Sobre as faces da Cho, foi em homenagem a Ice, que deixou uma review falando sobre a cara de buldogue da Pansy. Hehehe. Beijos. _

**N/A 4: **_Dica para não esquecer de ver o próximo capítulo: ADICIONE A FANFIC EM SEUS FAVORITOS! Espero que não esqueçam da próxima vez, hehehe. Beijos. (Foi só um lembrete!). _

**Mary Janes: **_Valeuuuuuuu, amoreeeee. __Uruh, fodônica, sexy. Espero que ainda esteja passando por aqui. Selinhaço pra você! _

**Luana Rubin: **_Êêêêê que bom que você gostou, fico feliz em saber! Volte sempre. Beijãoo. _

**Gisele: **_Eu também te amo, ;D. Beijos amoreco. E não esquece de mim._

**Eudy: **_Obrigadãooooo Eudy, hahahaha, quer um Draco desses? Quer que eu te bote na fanfic e faça você ficar com ele no fim? xD. Beijãooooo! _

**Ginny Danae: **_Bom, ele pode ter ouvido, mas não dava tempo de fazer a carta, né? Mas... Isso tem dedo da Hermione, hehehe. Veremos em breve quem foi que fez isso! Beijos._

**Srt. J. Malfoy: **_Hahaha, mas calma, tudo tem uma lógica na história, não tem? Pra Hermione começar a gostar do Rony, ela precisa esquecer o Harry... E por aí vai. Até breve. Beijos. _

**Lauh Malfoy: **_Poisé... Quem diria que o Draco faria isso, não é mesmo? Daria uma rosa e uma carta pra Gina? Hahahaha, essa foi forçada, né? xD, mas... tem uma explicação, poxa! Beijos. Até breve. E não soque o PC, a Pansy ainda será vingada! _

**Paola: **_Todo homem é meio cego, pelo menos é o que dizem, não é mesmo? Hehehe. Tipo... _


	20. O príncipe de Gina

**Capítulo 20.**

**O príncipe de Gina.**

O dia tão esperado chegou mais rápido que as pessoas previram. Quando se deu conta de que o baile estava batendo à porta e as garotas correriam desesperadas pelo quarto, Gina estava deitada na cama lendo um livro, curtindo o friozinho que invadia a janela anunciando que o inverno rigoroso estava chegando.

- Eu preciso me trocar – disse olhando no relógio e vendo as suas amigas em um corre-corre danado como se o mundo estivesse acabando.

Gina já estava pronta, digamos que em "etapas".

O banho já havia sido tomado, já tinha passado creme no corpo inteiro para deixá-la mais brilhosa, seu cabelo estava liso e enrolado nas pontas, a maquiagem já estava feita, os brincos de argola bem encaixados. O gloss de morango bem passado, as sobrancelhas impecáveis. Ou seja, estava praticamente pronta, faltava somente enfiar o seu corpo naquele vestidinho super pequeno.

- Acho que pegaram o tamanho da minha boneca barbie! – lamentou ao olhar o tecido em suas mãos. Era pequeno demais para ser verdade.

Com um toque de varinha ele ganhou mais volume na cintura, e no busto, segurou os cabelos para não bagunçar e passou o vestido preto pelo corpo.

Era um vestido preto com um decote enorme, e cheio de brilho, que mais o deixava parecido com um mar do que uma peça de roupa, e descia até os joelhos.

A sandália também era algo que ela não sabia como agradecer Lilá por ter arranjado. Era magnífica e a deixava 10 centímetros mais alta.

"O que é a medida certinha até os lábios de Draco. Não que eu esteja pensando beijá-lo, claro que não!" disse para si mesma.

Ela reforçou o lápis no olho, pegou a _rosa _(flor) de verdade – a mesma que Draco havia lhe dado, mas para não murchar ou perder as pétalas, ela fez um feitiço contendo formol e ali estava a rosa, viva e ainda vermelha - colocou na orelha, entre os cabelos, deu uma voltinha em frente ao espelho e só faltou aplaudir a si mesma.

- Não me agarrem, girls! – disse ela desfilando até a porta do quarto. E ela percebeu que estava vazio, e todas suas amigas tinham descido. Sentiu-se idiota por dizer isso.

- Legais elas, não? – perguntou para si mesma batendo a porta ao passar.

Subiu alguns degraus para ver como Hermione estava, provavelmente estava péssima já que estava sem par. E foi o que constatou, ouviu a amiga soluçando dentro do quarto, e achou que não podia fazer mais nada. Já havia conversado muito com ela durante esses dois dias, agora ela precisava decidir por ela própria o que fazer da vida. E desceu para não deixar o seu par esperando.

Gina havia improvisado um par de última hora, ela não queria ficar sem comparecer ao baile, então achou que cairia menos pior se ela convidasse alguém a ir sozinha, afinal, ninguém precisava saber que ela se atirou nos braços do garoto implorando por um convite, precisava?

- Olá – disse Gina praticamente ajoelhando para cumprimentar o seu par. Era um segundanista, no máximo com onze anos.

"Para a minha defesa, ele tem olhos azuis, e as garotinhas do primeiro ano suspiram loucamente por ele" foi o seu pensamento assim que deixou o garoto segurar sua mão suada.

Gina só faltava explodir em lágrimas. Estava indo com um garoto que era a metade da sua altura. Mas para a defesa dela, ele era o "garanhão" da sua série. Ok? É bom recapitular isso!

"Oh! Gina, se mata!" gritou seu lado esquerdo da consciência.

Gina até então estava passando por despercebida, só precisava chegar até o baile, entrar no meio da multidão e dar um pé na bunda do garotinho, e claro, acrescentar as suas amigas que o seu cavaleiro "vestido de branco e loiro e de olhos azuis" tinha ido tomar um ar, esquecendo, propositalmente de dizer que era do segundo ano.

No terceiro andar viu a sombra de Rony, e praticamente amassou o seu companheiro dentro de um armário qualquer que havia no corredor.

- Esconda-se, vamos brincar de esconde-esconde! – disse ao garotinho – Conte até dois milhões!

Rony parou em frente a Gina, usando suas roupas tradicionais de baile, o que quase causou a Gina um ataque histérico de risos, mas ela não podia esquecer que ela também era motivo para boas gargalhadas.

- Olá Rony. Sozinho, huh? Será que por que você é feio demais que ninguém te convidou? Hahaha! Não se deprima, querido, um dia as pessoas vão perceber o quanto você é um tesão, e...

- Cadê o seu par? – perguntou ele seriamente.

Gina deixou escapar um olhar de peixe morto.

- Deve estar atravessando o deserto escaldante para me ver... Em todo caso, cadê ela?

Ele sacudiu os ombros, meio depressivo, e com seus olhos levemente roxos (teria chorado)?

"MEU IRMÃO ESTÁ VIRANDO EMO! SOCORRO!" gritou Gina por dentro.

- Era de se esperar – afirmou ela tentando fingir que nada acontecera – Hermione me contou o que aconteceu!

Rony balançou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer.

- Mas eu tenho a solução!

Ele levantou a cabeça meio sem esperança, embora, dando importância ao que Gina tinha acabado de dizer.

- Olha, é o seguinte – Gina tirou a rosa que tinha no cabelo sem lamentações (mesmo ela sendo uma lembrança de Draco) – Vá até o quarto das meninas... E peça desculpas.

- Para que serve isso? – perguntou apontando para a rosa.

Ela corou levemente.

- Se puder, escreva uma carta também... Ela vai amar, eu te garanto!

Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Q-que?

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Simples – Gina tirou o lápis de passar no olho que tinha guardado dentro de sua mini-bolsa, segurou a tampa com a boca, e puxou a mão de Rony.

- Que? – faltou o garoto vomitar pela cara que fez.

Gina começou a escrever em sua mão.

_Meu erro foi não seguir os meus princípios_

_Foi esquecer o que sou e me deixar levar _

_Foi deixar que uma noite me tirasse o sorriso._

_Meu erro foi esquecer que você existe_

_Foi permitir que a raiva me dominasse_

_Foi esquecer da sua importância para mim_

_Foi, enfim, te magoar._

_Peço hoje que me perdoe pelos meus atos_

_E se um dia puder, volte a confiar em mim_

_Não sei quão grave foi meu erro,_

_Mas você para mim é incondicional._

- O que é exatamente essas palavras doidas? – perguntou Rony puxando a mão de volta.

- Um milhão e quatrocentos e senta e nove mil... – ouviu a voz do garotinho contando dentro do armário, Rony olhou assustado.

- Só repasse isso para um pergaminho! E o mais rápido possível...

Rony arregalou os olhos.

- O que?

- Escreve isso num pergaminho e entrega pra Hermione! Tenho certeza que ela vai aceitar suas desculpas! FAÇA!

- Mas...

- Dois milhões! Ai vou eu! – gritou o menininho de dentro do armário, terminando de contar.

Gina empurrou o peitoral de Rony que cambaleou para trás.

- Vai. Vai... Vai logo!

Rony arregalou os olhos assustado para a irmã, continuou segurando a rosa e saiu correndo, em disparada pelo corredor.

Ela destrancou o garotinho do armário que estava verde.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

- E-eu... – respirou sugando ar – Fiquei sem ar de tanto contar...

Gina sentiu uma pontada de culpada, não estava cuidado muito bem do seu par. (O que de fato devia ser ao contrário, não?).

Ela continuou sua caminhada pelos andares abaixo, feliz por ninguém ter visto ela com um garotinho de 12 anos.

Estava no primeiro andar, estava chegando, seu plano dera certo, ela ia chegar livre e solta ao baile, se divertir, ninguém ia ver ela andando com ele, quando...

- Ei! Weasley, papa anjo!

- NÃO! – gritou reconhecendo que aquela voz seria de ninguém menos que... – Draco?

Gina soltou das mãos suadas do seu amiguinho e correu os olhos em Draco, da cabeça aos pés, e lhe faltou ar. Ele estava indescritivelmente impecável.

- Draco... – ela perdeu até a fala, suas pernas ficaram bambas – Você está... – e então ela se lembrou de que o seu companheirinho estava assistindo toda a cena.

- Esse é o seu par? – perguntou ele quase rindo do garoto.

Gina empurrou o garoto pelas escadarias de mármore, fazendo-o rolar e deu uma risadinha de lado.

- Bem... Tecnicamente, agora não, mas... Nossa, você está muito... Bonito!

- Obrigado, você também está linda!

- E cadê o seu par? – perguntou ela recompondo do choque.

- Se fala da Pansy... Provavelmente ficou distraída com algumas revistas extras no Salão Principal.

Gina ficou feliz em saber que estava sozinha.

- Por que você não está com ela?

- Er... Por que ela é um saco? – perguntou em tom de resposta.

Gina riu.

- Você é uma figura!

- Hm... E falando sério... Está tudo bem com você, Gina?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Na medida do possível sim.

Draco sorriu em resposta.

- Bom... Se quiser descer pode ir... Eu ainda vou ficar por aqui, para espairecer um pouco.

"Agora é a hora da vingança!" pensou.

- Ah... Vou descer, o Harry já deve estar me esperando.

Draco ficou levemente mais pálido (isso seria possível?).

- Ah... Harry. Harry Potter? É o seu par?

Gina concordou com inocência.

- Ah... Que chato, não é querendo ser fofoqueiro, mas ele está no maior dos amassos com a Chang no meio do Salão.

Gina fez cara de peixe morto de novo, suas mentiras não estavam dando muito certo hoje.

- Bem, ele é o meu par, não o meu namorado, certo?

Draco concordou.

- A gente se vê por lá, Weasley. Bom baile!

- Pra você também, Malfoy. E... Até mais!

E a garota desceu para o Salão Principal.

**xxXXxxXXxx**

Rony bateu no quarto das meninas da sua série e bateu duas vezes na porta, com o coração no pomo de adão.

- Quem é? – perguntou ela com a voz em ritmo de choro.

Rony achou que se respondesse, ele não atenderia, por isso ficou quieto, com a rosa firme entre os dedos, e a carta na outra.

- Quem é? – repetiu ela com a voz um pouco melhor, porém preocupada.

Rony bateu novamente.

- Caramba... – ela foi até a porta, destrancou-a e abriu.

Seus olhos estavam roxos.

- H-hermione? – perguntou Rony perdendo a fala.

Ela tentou fechar a porta novamente mas Rony interferiu com o pé.

- A gente precisa conversar.

- Não! – ela colocou as duas mãos no rosto e saiu correndo para a escuridão do quarto, Rony entrou pela porta, e a fechou, ficando na escuridão.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito, Hermione!

E ele só ouviu o soluço como resposta. Ele acendeu as velas com a varinha e viu Hermione com as duas mãos escondidas entre o rosto, deitada em uma cama bagunçada, e com as roupas amarrotadas.

- Rony, vai embora!

- Eu quero que você me desculpe...

Hermione negou com a cabeça, sem olhar para ele.

- Por favor, me dá uma última chance?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Vai embora, eu estou mandando!

Bichento veio do banheiro, e olhou ameaçadoramente para Rony, dando um grunhido.

- Vai embora, eu to pedindo com educação! – respondeu a garota entre o soluço, e Bichento afiou as unhas.

Rony concordou.

- Tudo bem, eu vou embora... Se é isso o que você quer.

Ele virou as costas e viu que segurava nas mãos uma rosa e uma carta.

- Ah, mas antes... – ele deixou a planta, os objetos em cima da cama, virou as costas e saiu em silêncio, respirando fundo.

Colocou o pé na escada, e ela virou um escorregador, pelo qual ele desceu e caiu sentado, mas não se levantou, ficou um tempão pensando em seu erro.

"Hermione não vai voltar atrás!" pensou se levantando e dando se por vencido.

Começou a caminhar na direção de seu quarto, derrotado, sentindo-se um lixo.

- Rony! – gritou uma voz.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Rony! – gritou outra vez.

Ele arriscou por cima do ombro.

Lá estava ela. Com a carta em suas mãos, sorridente.

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo?

Rony sorriu em resposta.

**N/A: **_Relou pipows! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que tenham gostado do PAR DA GINA! (no próximo capítulo eu prometo que vocês vão rir sobre isso!) E... Do Poema? O QUE ME DIZEMMMMMm? Bom, passando aqui só para atualizar já que daqui 2 diaszinhos eu viajo pro Sul, e vocês vão ficar uns bons 15 dias sem ver a minha cara. No entanto, BOAS FÉRIAS A TODOS VOCÊS. Espero que encontrem Dracos e Ginas na vida de vocês. E usem UM ESTOQUE de camisinha. xD_

**N/A 2: **_Notícia boa. Ou ruim. Depende do seu ponto de vista. Mas a fanfic está chegando ao finalmente final. Sim, desculpa a realidade, mas eu sinto que não consigo escrever muito mais que isso! Todas minhas idéias foram se esgotando... E por fim, o fim está próximo, e eu já tenho idéias de como ele seja. E... Quero que saibam, que o final está pior do que DESVENTURAS EM SÉRIE, porque haverá mortes, sim, haverá! E muitas lágrimas, sim haverá! E certamente, não esperem finais felizes. Preparem-se! Está acabando... _

**Mary Jane: **_Uruh... Férias de Julho! Que fodônicas! Me liga lá de Floripa. _

**Serenity ou Eudy (dupla personagem, ou algo do tipo): **_Oi vocês duas, huahuaha, zuera, eu sei que é uma, comentando com dois logins, mas valeu por comentar 2 vezes. Ajuda a aumentar o número de reviews da fanfic, de verdade, valeu. E obrigado pelas dicas, adorei o seu comentário, realmente vale a pena escrever bastante fanfic pra lê-los. Beijos. Até a próxima._

**Ginny: **_Hauhau, digamos que o Draco estava testando a Gina! E o Harry... Ham! Er... Bem, ele é meio obcecado por ela, todos nós sabemos disso, só que ele precisa se controlar! Beijos e volte sempre. ;D_

**Luana: **_Bom! Está revelado o par de Gina, espero que tenham gostado, ou rido, ou alguma coisa do tipo. E não me ESPANQUEM please! Prometo que o próximo capítulo tá meio engraçadinho, você vai gostar. Beijos, e não me mate. Hehehe. _

**Lauh Malfoy: **_Hauhauha! É... __Tudo é a Pansy, Pansy e Pansy, mas uma hora ele enjoa, eu prometo. Beijos. Até a próxima._

**Paola: **_Hauhauha, tadinhaaaa da Gina, ela só pensa em ter um namorado feliz e uma vida feliz, afinal, a vida dela ta toda enrolada. Enfim, um dia ela chega lá, né? Beijosssss. Até mais! _

**Gisele: **_Te amooooooooooooooo. Eternamente. _


	21. Gina no baile

**Capítulo 21.**

**Gina no baile.**

Gina correu para a sessão de bebidas, precisava beber todas, ficar louca e gritar até a morte. Nem reparou na decoração de morcegos e abóboras no salão.

Draco a vira com o seu par. Isso seria motivo de zuação para o resto do fim do ano. Ela corou de vergonha só de pensar.

- Ei... – sentiu alguém puxá-la pelo vestido.

Gina olhou para os pés e viu o seu par.

- Por que você me atirou da escada? – perguntou inocentemente.

Gina sentiu o remorso subir à cabeça, o garotinho estava com a cabeça toda enfaixada, e conduzia-se uma cadeira de rodas.

"Eu deixe-o paraplégico!" pensou Gina ajoelhando para falar com ele.

- Ah... Lindinho, desculpa, foi sem querer... Na verdade eu quis matar uma mosca que estava na sua testa, e você acabou perdendo o equilíbrio.

- Tudo bem... Desculpa eu ter julgado mal – disse ele meio chateado, com cara de coitado, e por cima estava pedindo desculpa.

Gina se sentiu ainda pior. Era ela que devia estar pedindo desculpa, ela praticamente tinha bicudado o molequinho do primeiro andar.

- Não, tudo bem, eu te perdôo, não vou ficar chateada – disse ela passando a mão no cabelo dele – Vai ficar tudo bem... Eu espero!

Ele concordou meio triste.

- Agora vá dançar – disse ela empurrando o garoto que mancou para a pista de dança.

- Dança comigo? É o meu sonho dançar com você desde quando eu **era **criança... – perguntou ele com os olhinhos brilhando de esperança.

Só faltou Gina meter um soco em si própria para não se sentir tão culpada, além de parecer idiota dançando com um menininho de 12 anos em uma cadeira de rodas.

- Ah, claro... – e pegou na mão do garotinho.

Não precisa dizer que foi o maior mico da vida dela. Gina ficou rodeando com um menino que era a metade de sua altura, pior do que não saber dançar, era estar sentado na cadeira de rodas por sua culpa. As risadas que seus amigos davam ao ver a cena. E ela só roxa de vergonha.

- Bom, agora já chega, minha perna não agüenta mais! – reclamou Gina saindo de perto dele depois de ter dançado meia música – Com licença!

- Mas...

Gina ia meter a mão na cara do menino para que ele arrebentasse todos os dentes e parasse de falar. Não que Gina estivesse nervosa, nada disso...

- Ai, minha cabeça dói! – berrou ele massageando-a com as mãos – Acho que foi por causa da pancada.

Remorso de novo.

"Que dó" pensou Gina.

- Me dá um beijo? – perguntou o garotinho.

Gina arregalou os olhos pelo atrevimento de seu amiguinho, e deu um beijo no rosto para que não ficasse arrependida.

- Não, eu quero na boca! – disse ele em alto e em bom som.

Gina corou de vergonha.

- Eu não posso... Eu tenho namorado.

- Q-quem? – gritou ele já que o som estava mais alto – Aquele loiro lá em cim...?

Gina enfiou a sua mão inteira na boca do garoto.

- Q-que loiro? – perguntou dando uma risadinha seca – Acho que você está delirando... – Qual era o nome desse pirralhinho mesmo?

- Não! – resmungou ele tirando a mão de Gina de sua boca – O nome dele... É Draco! Draco Malfoy, né? – disse inocentemente.

- O que tem o Draco Malfoy aí? – perguntou Rony chegando junto com Hermione em sua cola.

Gina sentiu o coração sair do lugar.

- É que a Gina está... – disse ele apontando para a ruiva.

- Draco? Que Draco? – perguntou Gina tampando a boca do garotinho – Bom, é que na verdade... O meu amiguinho aqui sofre de problemas sexuais. Sabe, essa idade é fogo... Indecisões, sabe? E ele estava perguntando se o Draco está solteiro... Interessado, entende?... Daí já viu né?

O garoto negou com a cabeça e Gina praticamente imobilizou o garoto com os braços.

- Ah, certo – concordou Rony sorridente – Maninha, obrigado pelos conselhos – Rony piscou para a irmã e saiu para a pista de dança, com Hermione a sua cola, toda sorridente e bem arrumada, parou para cochichar no ouvido de Gina.

- Ei... Eu conheço aquela flor, eu mandei para o Draco naquele dia, para ele entregar a você! – e riu, saindo.

Gina acenou e soltou a mão do garoto.

- Ei... Escuta aqui, eu e o Draco não temos nada!

- Mas... Parecia tão íntimos!

- Que tal tomar uma vodca? – Gina que estava do lado da mesa, socou um copo cheio de líquido na boca do garoto para fazê-lo ficar quieto.

- Er... – disse engasgando e erguendo os braços para o alto – Cof, cof...

- Desculpa!

- Mamãe não deixa eu tomar isso! – disse inocentemente – Mas uau, tem um gosto bom! – o garoto tirou o copo das mãos dela e começou a tomar de novo.

"Ótimo, agora ele vai virar alcoólatra por minha culpa" pensou culpada "Eu sou uma má influência, definitivamente. Céus!".

- Ei... O que você está fazendo com o Derick? – perguntaram duas meninas do primeiro ano cercando Gina, vermelhas de ciúmes (e raiva).

- Ora... O Derick? – apontou para o menino na cadeira de rodas – O nome dele é Derick?

- Sim – e as duas praticamente metralharam Gina com o olhar. Céus, ela não estava competindo com duas segundanistas o amor de Derick. Estava?

Mas Gina acabou se sentindo intimidada. E lutaria pelo garoto, por bem ou por mal. Lembrando que ela não estava afim dele. Não mesmo. Era só uma questão de honra!

- Nada. Ela só me acompanhou, mas fiquem tranqüilas, ela namora o Drac... – ia dizendo o garotinho.

- Er... Bem... Eu e ele estamos namorando! – disse aos berros tentando abafar o som da voz do garoto, acabou beijando-o na boca, e suas veias quase explodiram da testa ao gritar, todos em volta pararam em volta dela, arregalando os olhos, murmurando "Que pedófila!".

- O-que? – perguntaram as duas com as mãos na cintura – Vocês dois? Duvido!

Gina deu uma risadinha amarela.

- Não duvidem, é feio duvidar das pessoas mais velhas!

Elas gargalharam diabolicamente com as mãos nas cinturas. Foi então, que a Gina reparou que as duas, AS DUAS, tinham piercings nos umbigos. Metidinhas, não?

- Então... Vocês fazem o que os namorados fazem?! – disseram as duas com olhar de safadinhas, e ao mesmo tempo, sexys.

- Claro, claro, eu vou fazer... Mas vocês vão ter que ficar de costas!

- Sim, nós ficaremos! – e as duas se viraram dando risadinhas.

Gina soltou um suspiro, mexendo a franja na testa e disse.

- Pronto, já fizemos!

Elas arregalaram os olhos para Gina.

- Você está pensando que nós somos tapadas, ou o que? – e ficou brincando com o chiclete, tirando a boca, esticando até uns 2 metros, e voltando a mastigar tudo de novo – Você ainda está usando roupas!

- Sim... É verdade – concordou a outra como se fosse um mero detalhe.

Gina corou levemente.

- O que vocês querem dizer?

As meninas olharam para os lados para verem se ninguém estava ouvindo e fizeram sinal para Gina se abaixar, e ela o fez.

- Namorados... Fazem... Besteirinha! – disseram as duas assustadas.

- Sexo? – perguntou Gina e elas explodiram na gargalhada feito dementes.

Elas nunca tinham ouvido falar sobre sexo? Sexo. Uma palavra qualquer horas. Sexo. Sexo. Sexo. As pessoas tiram as roupas e fazem sexo. Ouviu? Ssssseeexxxxooooo! Qual é a graça dessa palavra? Levando em conta que eram duas jovenzinhas inocentes e retardadas, Gina achou que pudesse ser engraçado para elas. Afinal, era a palavra SEXO. (HsAHhuasdASdhua).

- Por que vocês não vão comer um pedaço de bolo?

- Sabe quantas calorias tem um pedaço de bolo? – gritaram as duas se entreolhando, ofendidas, em seguida, deram risadinhas – E afinal, nós duas já jantamos, só que acabamos bebendo além da conta, e...

"Meu Deus! Que crianças globalizadas!" pensou Gina torcendo o nariz.

- E... Bom... Eu preciso dar uma volta com o Derick, depois a gente se fala!

Ela virou as costas para sair dali com Derick, mas as duas grudaram em seu vestido, quase rasgando-o.

"Malditas! Eu vou socá-las até a morte!" gritou para si mesma.

- Tia...

"Tia? Ainda por cima elas estão me chamando de velha?".

- É que...

- É que... – repetia as duas.

- É que...

- É que o que?

"Haja paciência!" disse sua mente.

- O Derick fugiu enquanto a gente conversava!

Gina arregalou os olhos para a cadeira de rodas vazia.

"Céus. O menino estava alcoolizado. Poderia fazer alguma besteira, como contar que viu Draco e Gina conversando civilizadamente no corredor a cima".

- Ei... Garotas, querem ganhar um galeão, cada uma?

Elas negaram.

- Dois galeões?

Elas negaram outra vez.

- Ok, quinze galeões cada uma e não se fala mais nisso? – ela não tinha esse dinheiro todo, mas elas não precisavam saber da verdade.

Elas se entreolharam e aproximaram.

- É simples, procurem o Derick, e não deixem ele escapar, de hipótese alguma. Prendam-no em qualquer lugar, pode ser no banheiro mesmo, ok?

- Ok – concordaram as duas e saíram correndo.

E ao virar as costas, Gina esbarrou de leve em alguém.

- Ahm... Harry? – perguntou arregalando os olhos por tamanha coincidência.

- Gina! – surpreendeu ele parando de rir de uma piada provavelmente muito engraçada. No mesmo instante, Cho fechou a cara de uma maneira violenta para a ruiva.

- E... Então, divertindo muito?

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

- E você?

- Ah... Nem imagina o quanto! É o baile mais divertido da minha vida! – respondeu tentando não ser irônica.

- Legal – disse ele sorrindo em resposta – Vou pegar alguma bebida para a gente, quer Cho?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Mas por via das dúvidas, eu vou com você – disse com um olhar mortífero para Gina.

Gina sorriu para ela e acenou como se gostasse, e os dois sumiram pela multidão.

Novamente só. Todos namorando, ou de mãos dadas, ou rindo de alguma piada qualquer. E Gina ali, atrás de um garotinho de onze anos, cujo sabia do seu maior segredo.

- Aonde é que ele se meteu? – perguntou furiosa.

Os garotinhos cochichavam em um canto.

- Então... Você está acompanhado daquela ruiva, peituda do quinto ano? – perguntaram os amiguinhos primeiranistas de Derick aos cochichos.

Ele confirmou.

- Bem... Só falta mais uma pessoa para completar o nosso time. E você poderia chamar ela pra brincar de pega-pega com a gente!

- É verdade – concordou os demais.

- Eu duvido que ele faça isso – disse um deles.

- Ah é? Vejam só... – disse ele arrogantemente jogando seus cabelos loiros para o lado e indo até Gina.

Cutucou-a pela mão, e a garota virou em sua direção.

- Onde é que você esteve esse tempo todo?

- Ah... Er... Estive com meus amigos... E... Bem... Eles querem perguntaram se... – ele deu um tapa na mão dela – Peguei! Ta com você! – e saiu correndo, às gargalhadas.

- Ei... Volta aqui! A gente precisa conversar! – gritou Gina correndo, curvada, no meio da multidão atrás do menino.

Ela correu o máximo que podia e ergueu o menino no ar com as duas mãos.

- O que é que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Brincando de pega-pega! – disse inocentemente.

- Ótimo... Mas agora você vai direto pro seu quarto.

- Você não é a minha mãe...

- Ei Weasley, solta o garoto! – disse Hermione vindo em sua direção – O que pretende fazer com o seu par?

Gina só faltou sair faísca.

- Ele não está com a perna quebrada coisa nenhuma!

- Ham? – Hermione arregalou os olhos sem entender nada.

Ela soltou o garoto no chão e respirou fundo.

- Gina, você está se comportando como uma criança!

- Desculpa – abaixou a cabeça – Mas ele sabe que eu e o Draco andamos conversando...

Hermione gingou a cabeça.

- Gina, ele é apenas um garotinho sem malícia, provavelmente não sabe de nada...

Gina soltou um olhar de censura para a amiga.

- Você que pensa! As crianças de hoje em dia estão globalizadas! Ele... Ele...

- Fica calma, Gina. Ele não vai fazer nada, eu garanto.

- E se cair nos ouvidos do Rony? – perguntou preocupada.

Hermione fez um gesto sem importância.

- Não se preocupe, ele é mais tapado que uma porta, até porque acabamos de cruzar com o Malfoy e a Pansy, eles pareciam querer projetar um filho ali mesmo! – Gina sentiu o estômago afundar ao imaginar Draco prensando Pansy em cima da mesa com beijos calorosos - E, aliás, é impressão minha, ou o Harry e a Cho estão discutindo? – Hermione tentou mudar de assunto de repente ao ver que Gina tinha ficado um pouco mal.

Gina olhou e viu a garota implicando com ele, gritava sem parar, e ele apenas esfregava os olhos com os dedos, parecia não dar muita atenção.

- É. Provavelmente.

Hermione sorriu em resposta.

- V-você ainda gosta dele? – perguntou Gina.

Hermione revirou os olhos para uma mesa.

- Não... Não gosto! – disse meio com incerteza, andara mais dividida do que nunca nesses últimos dias: Rony. Harry. Harry. Rony. Rony. Rony. Rony. Harry. Rony!

- Er... Se você diz então... Bom, Hermione, eu vou beber alguma coisa e depois a gente se fala!

- Okay, mas se comporta, viu?

Hermione virou as costas e voltou a procurar por Rony.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e girou cento e oitenta graus os calcanhares, quando avistou dois sapatos bem engraxados em sua frente.

- Cadê o seu par, Weasley?

Gina foi subindo os olhos pela roupa preta de Draco, aquilo devia causar inveja aos meninos, ou pelo menos aos afeminados.

- Ele... Er...

- Foi brincar de pega-pega? – zombou Draco.

- Foi.

- Que?

- Sim. Ele foi brincar de pega-pega é verdade – disse ela com o seu tom de voz normal.

Draco sentiu um vazio atravessar o peito, tinha feito uma brincadeirinha e esperava tirar um sorriso, nem que fosse meio amargo, de Gina. O que ela fazia frequentemente com ele.

Gina continuou andando como se a existência de Draco pertencesse à decoração do salão.

- Ei... Weasley! – chamou indo atrás dela, atropelando algumas pessoas.

- Alguém pode nos ver, Draco – disse ela séria por cima do ombro, um pouco cansada da festa – A _sua_ Pansy pode nos ver.

Gina abaixou a cabeça e saiu andando, faltando muito pouco para não sair correndo, ao mesmo tempo queria ficar, conversar sério com Draco sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, sobre o sentimento sufocante que a dominava cada dia mais, que já não agüentava tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era cruciante.

- Ah... Gina, acho que nós precisamos conversar, é sério – disse Draco parando em frente a ela, pouco se lixando se as pessoas que estavam em volta reparavam naquela incrível conversa entre o casal mais briguento da escola.

- Er... Sobre?

- Posso te encontrar daqui cinco minutos na sala da guerra dos travesseiros?

Gina se arrepiou. Será que ele estava pretendo outra guerrinha como aquela?

"Deixe de ser infantil, Gina, lógico que não!" disse a si mesma.

"Mas e se for verdade?" disse uma outra voz "Será que ainda dá tempo de ir até o meu quarto e vestir aquele fio dental vermelho?"

"Ei, Gina, é só uma conversa, sem sexo".

Gina chacoalhou a cabeça tentando tirar esses pensamentos dela.

- Tudo bem... Eu já estou indo.

Gina subiu para o quarto às pressas, embora as pernas estivessem quase virando gelatina.

Ela abriu a porta, e não ficou surpresa em ver o mesmo quarto daquele dia, parecia um sonho estar de volta nele.

As taças de vinho. As uvas verdes. As pétalas de rosas. As penas espalhadas pelo chão. O lençol branco coberto de almofadas rasgadas. O dossel vermelho de cetim. A mesma lua lá fora, vista através da janela de vidro que dava na sacada de pedra. A mesma face dela. As estrelas todas no lugar. Tudo.

Ela não soube quanto tempo ficou encarando o mesmo cenário de boca aberta. Mas a partir do momento em que estivera ai, a sua vida tinha tomado outro rumo. Ela tinha passado a ver Draco como uma outra pessoa, ali, naquela mesma cama, naquele mesmo lugar.

Esse quarto agora não saia de sua cabeça, juntamente com a risada (única e exclusiva) de Draco Malfoy. Uma risada que ela nunca esqueceria. Um sorriso perfeito com todos os dentes brancos que ele sempre privara as pessoas de apreciar, mas Gina não. Ela teve essa oportunidade. Ela conseguiu fazer com que ele sorrisse, e depois disso, sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma. Nunca. E nunca mais seria, ela sabia disso.

Era uma realidade que virou sonho. Ou sonho, que talvez nunca virasse realidade novamente. E isso doía muito.

A porta escancarou e Draco meteu o rosto antes de entrar.

- Gina, é você?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem sair do lugar.

Draco fechou a porta em silêncio ao passar, e aproximou da garota com as duas mãos nos bolsos da calça social.

- Os objetos não mudaram de lugar...

- É... – concordou Gina por concordar.

Draco ficou bem próxima a ela, ainda de costas e disse.

- Sei que você tem problemas, eu também tenho, e as coisas estão meio estranhas entre a gente, depois de algum tempo em que entramos aqui... E ficamos amigos... E tudo mais.

Gina pigarreou concordando, e virou em sua direção, tentando encará-lo.

- Eu sei que meu jeito de agir anda difícil de entender, mas o que eu sinto por você não é algo normal.

Gina sentiu perdeu a sensibilidade das pernas, dos braços, e seu coração parecia um tambor ao bater contra o peito. Sua respiração falhava, e sua mente estava bloqueada para qualquer outra informação.

- E eu já não posso continuar fugindo assim – sussurrou ele encostando testa a testa.

Gina piscou firme, e respirou fundo para não morrer sem ar.

- Draco, eu acho que você já sabia o que sentia, mas as pessoas não são o que dizem ser em determinado momento, sabe? Você pode estar falando agora milhares de palavras sobre você mesmo, mas não é esse momento que vai determinar o que você é. E sim, o tempo todo em que estive com você, como quando você foi uma pessoa malvada comigo, me humilhou, e... – ela se afastou repentinamente.

- Você acredita que tudo o que aconteceu com a gente não seja verdade?

- Não, nada disso, pelo amor de Merlin. O que eu quero dizer, é que você nunca foi uma pessoa má, como fazia em determinados momentos, você é o que você sempre foi, de um jeito que as pessoas talvez não conheçam, e não posso julgar a sua personalidade com o pouco que conheço de você, talvez você diga coisas que são daquele momento, mas que dali 10 minutos não seja verdade, e...

- Como quando eu digo que quero você? – cortou ele pegando nas mãos dela.

Gina perdeu o rumo da conversa e tudo mais. Seu coração disparou como um tiro. E suas bochechas coraram levemente. Ela, por um momento, cogitou em sair correndo antes que desmaiasse.

- E é isso que d... Ham? – ela abaixou os olhos e virou as suas mãos sendo acariciadas pelas mãos geladas de Draco – O que? Ham? Isso... Não... Mas é que eu quero o melhor para nós! – Gina se afastou lentamente.

- Quantas vezes já nos vimos assim, conversamos assim tão de perto, evitando o que ambos queremos? – os seus olhos cinzentos pareciam brilhar tanto quanto as estrelas lá fora na escuridão.

Gina ergueu a cabeça, tentando continuar encarando o rapaz.

- É que dói aqui – ela colocou a mão no peito, onde sentiu o coração batendo forte ainda – Cada vez quando vejo seu olhar nos meus, eu sei que você pertence a Pansy, e sei que você tem que ir embora a cada momento que estou com você. Você tem que ir embora porque pertence a ela, porque ela está te esperando para dormirem juntos, para dormir em seus braços, sentir o seu cheiro, o seu corpo, e ficar do seu lado pelo resto de suas vidas.

Gina foi desabando as palavras não sabia como, mas era algo que desejava fazer há séculos.

- E... Seus beijos pertencem a ela, por mais que eu roube um ou outro, ou vice-versa, eu sei que no fim do dia, você vai voltando para ela.

Draco aproximou de Gina, colocando o seu cabelo atrás da orelha, mas ela recuou.

- Você não pode ficar mudando as regras quando quiser.

Draco olhou seriamente os olhos de caramelo da garota.

- Desculpa, Gina. Mas eu nunca quis magoar você, prometo que não vou embora essa noite...

Gina balançou a cabeça.

- Mas talvez eu vá.

Draco pareceu estupefato com o fato de estar tomando um fora. Como se atrevia? Isso nunca tinha acontecido em toda sua vida.

Como uma garota ousava dar um fora em Draco Malfoy?

Mal sabia ele que Gina estava lutando contra todas as suas forças internas, o máximo possível.

- Sabe, quando você olha para a vida e vê que tem alguma coisa fora do lugar, ou que te falta alguma coisa? Eu penso tanto em você... Penso que a gente podia ficar juntos e lutar por todos, mas talvez eu esteja perdendo oportunidades.

- Perder oportunidades como o Harry, né? – jogou Draco indiretamente – Eu não acredito que você ainda pensa nele... Eu estou aqui, me arriscando contra o Lord das Trevas, e você...

- Não, Draco! – cortou ela - Não estou falando do Harry, estou falando de tudo, em geral. E enquanto você não descobrir o que realmente quer, eu não posso continuara assim, esperando por você. Não é justo fazer isso comigo, não é justo fazer isso com você. Nem para nós dois.

Gina vira as costas e sai andando, deixando Draco parado, sem palavras. Definitivamente, sem palavras.

Ela desceu para o salão, e Hermione estava na porta, conversando com Rony que segurava uma taça de vinho entre as mãos, e os dois riam de uma piada que Gina não estava nem um pouco interessada em saber.

No começo, achou que deveria ir para o Salão Comunal, mas seria muito deprimente ficar por lá enquanto a festa ainda rolava alguns andares abaixo.

- Ei, maninha, o que houve? – perguntou Rony abraçando Gina.

- V-você está bêbado! – reclamou Gina empurrando Rony para longe de seus braços.

Rony riu ainda mais alto.

- Hm... Maninho, será que você poderia buscar um pouquinho de cachaça pra mim?

Rony concordou e sumiu na multidão.

- Hermione, você não sabe o que aconteceu!

- Me conta... Você parece preocupada.

- TIAAAA! – era Derick abraçando a sua cintura, suado que nem um porquinho de tanto correr – Você sumiu! Precisamos de alguém para completar o outro time de polícia e ladrão!

- Era só o que me faltava! – falou Gina em voz alta – Já sei! Derick, vamos brincar de uma brincadeira bem legal...

- Qual? – perguntou esperançoso.

- Esconde-esconde, mas só vale dentro do lago, pode ser?

- Claro! Tá com você! – gritou ele e saiu correndo em direção ao jardim.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça.

- Enfim, Hermione, o Draco se declarou pra mim.

Hermione arreganhou a boca.

- Mas... Mas... O Draco?

Ela concordou.

- Ele disse que me ama, e tudo mais.

- Eu não acredito!

- Em todas as palavras, Mione!

Hermione estava chocada e isso era visível.

- E... E o que você fez?

- Eu dei o maior fora da minha vida – disse ela balançando a cabeça, parecendo um pouco arrependida.

- Mas... Mas... Gi! Se ele confessou que te ama... É porque ele realmente te ama.

Foi a vez de Gina ficar estupefata.

- C-como assim? V-você não acha que ele só quer me usar?

- Com certeza não, Gina! Ele é um Malfoy. Sangue frio. Pode pegar qualquer outra garota no lugar, mas ele está fazendo isso com você! Ele gosta mesmo de você!

Gina balançou a cabeça. E Rony aproximou com o copo vazio.

- Desculpa... Tomei no meio do caminho. Há há há há! – e caiu na gargalhada, seguida de um arroto bem grotesco, fazendo ventinho nos cabelos de Hermione.

- Er... Hermione, você vai precisar dar um banho no Rony!

Hermione corou levemente.

- E por que você acha que eu embebedei ele?

Gina balançou a cabeça em sinônimo de negação.

- Vai Gina! Vai atrás do amor da sua vida!

- S-será?

- Que amor da sua vida? – perguntou Rony – Porque o Harry e a Cho já estão no décimo sétimo sono, há há há. Entenderam a piada?

- Ah... O Dumbledore é o amor da vida da Gina! – disse Hermione estralando os dedos no ar, pensando no primeiro nome que veio à cabeça, e sabia que na situação que encontrava não ia duvidar.

- Q-quer dizer que... Eu serei... Herdeiro de Hogwarts?

- Ou quase isso! – disse Hermione rindo da atitude do ruivo.

Gina sorriu em resposta, e parou tentando colocar o cérebro em ordem.

Draco gostava dela. Hermione, a própria, achava isso, ainda mais porque sempre odiara o loiro. O que Gina ainda estava fazendo no salão?

Nem em véspera de prova Gina teria corrido tão rápido para chegar à sala precisa, entrou com tudo na esperança de reencontrar com o loiro, mas o seu coração parou ao constatar que o lugar estava vazio. Draco tinha ido embora.

Ido embora para os braços de Pansy.

Mas a porta que levava até a sacada, onde o luar ainda pairava sobre o céu, estava_ aberta_. E isso só podia significar uma coisa... E ela desejou que fosse isso!

Gina correu para a sacada, e lá estava ele. Não ele. E sim ELE. O Draco. O mesmo em pessoa. De costas.

- Draco... – chamou ela tentando recuperar o ar.

- Que foi, Weasley? – a sua voz estava trêmula – Veio me dar outro fora? – era impressão sua, ou ele estava chorando?

- Draco... Olha pra mim!

Draco virou o rosto, estava de fato com o rosto molhado em lágrimas. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e tinha tomado toda a garrafa de vinho que estava vazia na beira da sacada de pedra.

- Draco, eu te amo!

Gina entrelaçou os seus braços no pescoço de Draco, deu um impulso com os pés e já não sentia mais o chão, o loiro passou os braços em volta do vestido, na medida da cintura, e a abraçou com toda a força que podia, o seu corpo estava quente, muito quente, e o vento que brincava com o casal estava muito gelado dando uma sensação de estarem nas nuvens. Gina empurrou os seus lábios na direção de Draco como se o mundo fosse acabar.

**N/A: **_Definitivamente eu não levo jeito para escrever fanfic DG! Me desculpem, todos vocês! Se alguém quiser continuar essa minha fanfic, eu dou ela, juroooooo, e ainda grátis um beijo na boca. _

**N/A 2: **_Não entendam isso como um FINAL. Nossa, ótima hipótese! Acabei de pensar nisso agora! Mas... Acho melhor não, seria um final tosco! De qualquer forma, quem quiser acabar essa fanfic, está a disposição. E sinceramenteeeeeeeee, vocês já devem ter percebido que não levo jeito pra comédia também! E muito menos pra escrever RH, que é o casal que eu mais odeio em todo o mundo potteriano! Se eu continuar escrevendo mais cenas do Rony e Hermione, eu juro que prefiro não continuar mais. Pra mim um casal onde não tem respeito por ambas as partes, não é casal! Beijos, e até a próxima. _

**Eudy: **_Ebaaaaaaa, duahsuhdsuds, fico feliz em saber que você gosta da fanfic, pelo menos alguém, né? Hehehe, que bommm, volte sempre, to com saudades das reviews. Beijos._

**Luah: **_HAUhuahua, tadinho do par da Gina, ela praticamente matou o moleque, né? Hausuhuhsa. Beijos, te breve. _

**Gisele: **_Amoreeeeeeeeee, você sumiuuuuuuu, cadê você? To morrendo de saudades! _

**Luana: **_Entãooooooo, gosto do beijinho Draco e Gina?? Fiz assim como você pediu, espero. Hehehe. Beijão! _

**Paola: **_Não leve a mal, mas eu queria fazer um capítulo engraçado. Beijos, te mais! _

**Mary: **_Lindaaaaaa, tesudaaaa, que ainda não mudou pra Ribeirãooooo, você me paga por me fazer passar vontade, viu? Beijos._

Próximo capítulo (se tiver)...

"Gina preferiu particularmente uma conversa menos fútil na turma de Luna, e a garota estava sentada ao lado de uma quintanista falando sobre o Profeta Diário.

- É... Tudo indica que o Dumbledore mais uma vez falhou!

- O que andou acontecendo? – perguntou Gina chegando ao lado da amiga.

- Um aluno foi encontrado morto em Hogwarts à noite passada! – disse Luna naturalmente, piscando várias vezes – Tudo indica que morreu afogado.

- Quem? – perguntou Gina pegando um prato.

- Derick! Do segundo ano!

- Ahhhhhh... MUDANDO DE ASSUNTOOOOOOOO... – gritou Hermione disfarçadamente - Parece que Belatriz andou mostrando os peitos no meio da rua!

- Definitivamente um assunto de muita cultura! – disse Luna seriamente"


	22. O fim Acabou

**Capítulo 22. **

**O fim. **

- É agora? – perguntou Gina olhando para o vestido branco.

- É! – disse Hermione abraçando a amiga – Boa sorte, vai dar tudo certo!

Gina pegou o buquê de flores, ajeitou o véu, e com as mãos trêmulas, venceu a distância do tapete vermelho, passando por centena de rostinhos felizes e cheios de lágrimas.

Draco estava lá, no altar, usando vestes pretas, os cabelos loiros penteados para trás, lindo como nunca.

Ela deu uma última olhada por cima do ombro, Hermione estava no fundo, chorando como se o casamento fosse dela, mas a vez dela já tinha passado, e ela estava muito bem casada. Falando nele...

Gina deu uma olhada rápida pela fileira de bancos e o avistou. Estava segurando o único filho, por enquanto. Ele sorria, também contente.

A ruiva perdeu a noção do tempo que ficou no altar, encarando Draco, as suas pernas e mãos tremeram do começo ao fim, teve problemas para voltar ao normal com elas depois que passou o casamento.

No final do casamento, a Sra. Weasley veio em sua direção com os braços abertos, mas ao invés de abraçá-la, abraçou Draco.

- Parabéns, meu filho! Parabéns!

Era estranho ver os dois amigos depois de tudo o que acontecera. Para começo de conversa, ela tinha aceitado tão facilmente quanto qualquer outra pessoa, e ela deixou um segredo escapar que só Gina sabia: Ela também teve um caso com um sonserino e compreendia perfeitamente o que ela sentia!

- Gostaria que o papai estivesse aqui – disse Gina após receber o abraço da mãe.

- De algum modo ele está – disse a mãe com lágrimas nos olhos – Espiritualmente.

Gina fechou os olhos mas não deixou a lágrima cair para não manchar a maquilagem e logo vieram os gêmeos fazendo piadinhas, que por sua vez traziam os seus filhos também gêmeos, o que resultavam em uma massa de ruivos parecidos.

- Cunhada! – gritou a voz de sua amiga vindo em sua direção, ela abraçou antes mesmo que Gina visse o seu vestido roxo berrante – Gostou do meu presente?

- Ah, sim... Bigodes de caveiras australianas são... Fantásticos!

- Trazem sorte – disse Luna ao se afastar – Foi dessa forma que eu conquistei o seu irmão – ela riu alto – Mas não vai contar para ele, ok?

Gina gemeu. Que nojo!

- Ah, claro... Perfeito! Obrigada de verdade – e beijou o rosto da garota. Rony veio em sua direção, abraçou-a e no ouvido disse.

- O seu verdadeiro presente está lá na Toca, te entrego mais tarde, pode ser?

Gina riu e fez que sim, passou os braços em volta do irmão e ficou alguns segundos assim, pensando o quanto sua vida mudara desde que eles moravam juntos.

Ela ficara muitos anos sem falar com ele, o que foi uma pena, porque perderam grande parte da adolescência de cara amarrada devido ao namoro proibido entre Gina e Draco.

De todos, os que se saíram melhor, diga-se em dose dupla, foram os gêmeos, que no começo acharam que era brincadeira e só faziam piadas, isso colaborou bastante para a aceitação dos demais, porque chegava a ser engraçado, mas quando descobriram a verdade, fizeram um escândalo, mas, tudo ocorreu bem.

Ela até agora não tivera tempo de falar com o namorado, desviou de alguns convidados e correu até ele.

- Oi, amor, como estou? – ela perguntou sorridente.

- A mesma Weasley sardenta de sempre... Ai! Não me soque! Meu olho vai ficar roxo! Você sabe que é brincadeira e eu te amo! – ele passou as mãos na cintura da esposa e a beijou de leve nos lábios – Eu amo você, Gina! Aconteça o que acontecer.

Ela sorriu.

- Queria que a Pansy tivesse aqui! Para mostrar que eu ganhei e ela perdeu.

Draco roçou o nariz com o dela.

- Ela deve estar muito feliz...

Gina riu.

- Que maldade! Ela não está feliz casada com o Argo Filch!

Draco lembrou-se de como tudo começou: O velho pegou a garota fazendo pornografias com os dedos no banheiro, e se apaixonou. Agarrou-a, e deu em casamento! Simples assim!

- Está faltando alguém – resmungou Gina olhando por cima do ombro – Cadê... Harry!

O homem alto, de cabelos negros e ombros largos vinha em sua direção.

- Vocês dois, ei! Parabéns! – ele juntou as cabeças de Draco e Gina, dando um só abraço.

- Cadê o meu afilhado? – perguntou ela sorridente.

- "Madinha" Gi – correu o moreno de olhos claros, com os seus três anos na direção da ruiva, com os braços estendidos.

- Meu bebê – ela encheu o rosto do garoto de beijos – Que saudades!

- Madinha, me dá o dvd do rebelde?

- Ora, filho, não deve pedir isso justo no casamento dela – Harry pegou o menino dos braços de Gina – Eu compro para você, ok?

- Mas... Amanhã eu vou fazer assim óh – ele mostrou quatro dedos, querendo dizer que ia fazer aniversário.

Gina riu.

- Eu vou comprar o dvd do rebelde para você, ta? – ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele.

xxXXxxXXxx

Hermione apontou a varinha para o macarrão e ele levitou em sua direção.

- Richard, vai lavar as suas mãos para comer! – disse a mãe mandona como sempre.

- Mãe, o Richard enxugou as mãos no meu vestido! – berrou Leslie às lágrimas.

- Não me faça ir até aí! – berrou a mãe furiosa.

Harry deu um beijo nos lábios de Hermione.

- Fique tranqüila.

- Tem horas que eu acho que vou explodir – ela disse quase às lágrimas – Cuidar de três crianças não é uma tarefa fácil.

- Eu sei... Vai ficar tudo bem – disse Harry pousando a cabeça no ombro dela – Tente relaxar, ok? Você não vai ganhar pontos para Grifinória se eles fizerem tudo certinho, e nem receber uma detenção se eles fizerem tudo errado! São crianças!

- Estou ensinando eles, dando disciplina!

- Não tive pais e aprendi tudo isso sozinho! – ele resmungou.

Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem, vou fazer o máximo possível, ok? Agora, Lucas, você é o mais velho, corta o bife para sua irmã!

- Certo, mãe – disse ele abaixando a cabeça.

- Alguém me passa o macarrão? – perguntou Rony de boca cheia do outro lado da mesa.

- Para isso existem feitiços, Rony! – ralhou Hermione.

- Não estou em Hogwarts! – retrucou.

- Falar de boca fechada representa educação.

- Ninguém te perguntou!

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Por que vocês brigam tanto? – perguntou Acerola, a filha mais nova de Rony e Luna, também cheia de esquisitisses, começando pelo nome.

- Problema deles! – disse o mais novo, Chuck, parecido com o boneco assassino.

Rony e Luna tiveram cinco filhos, quatro meninas e um único menino. Acerola, Sucréia, Ronula (mistura de Rony com Luna), Luna Júniar e o Chuck.

- Você não pode comer coisas pesadas – lembrou Draco no ouvido da esposa, Gina – O médico que recomendou.

Ela passou a mão na barriga, enorme. Esperando a segunda filha.

- Sara, não desmanche os cabelos que eu demorei três horas para montá-los!

- Desculpa! – resmungou ela corando, tinha cinco anos.

- Ei... Tenho uma idéia, vamos tirar uma foto? – perguntou Colin segurando uma câmera, ao lado de seus dois filhos e sua esposa, Parvati.

xxXXxxXXxx

- E como foi o ano, filha? – perguntou Gina ao receber Sara de braços aberto, na estação King Cross.

- Mãe, eu tenho algo a dizer – ela disse séria, já carregava os seus dezesseis anos.

- Diga!

- Promete não ficar brava?

- Juro... Prometo! – disse Gina sorridente – O que foi?

- Eu... Eu acho que estou apaixonada.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- Que bom! Isso é bom, filha!

- Não, mãe, não é! Eu nunca vou ser correspondida!

- Ué, por quê? – quis saber Gina, preocupada – Você é uma moça tão bonita...

- É porque ele é o meu pior inimigo!

Draco e Gina se entreolharam. Conheciam muito bem essa história.

**Nota do Autor: **_Esse não era o novo capítulo da fanfic, mas decidi terminá-la porque não tinha mais idéias. Esgotara-se. Desculpa... Eu sei que devia satisfações e tudo mais... Mas agora acabou, em breve estarei escrevendo mais, mas no momento estou preocupado com outra fanfic (O Seriado Potteriano), quem quiser conferir... Mas não é DG, é HG e HH. Bom, é isso, agradeço a presença de TODOS VOCÊS, juro mesmo, obrigado por cada review, cada comentário, cada olhada. Obrigado mesmo. Beijos... Até breve! Vou sentir um aperto muito grande no peito... Triste... Fui! _


End file.
